Pasado, Presente & Futuro
by Dreaming So Loud
Summary: Un accidente con el Innoncence de Miranda termina provocando un gran desastre. Ahora se encuentran perdidos en un extraño futuro... ¿Cómo harán los exorcistas para volver a su hogar? Capitulo 8 UP!
1. Prologo

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic de D. Gray-Man, espero sea de su agrado… La idea me surgió el otro día en el cole, donde, en lugar de ver que x= y-2 o yo que sé, pensaba en el Innocense de Miranda… y me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si pudiese hacer viajar a las personas en el tiempo?... Y he aquí el resultado de mis 'pensamientos progresistas' XD… Bueno, les doy el summary completo:

"En un entrenamiento, el Innocense de Miranda se salé de control, provocando un desastre… Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda y otros más, perdidos en un extraño futuro, a más de 150 años de su hogar. ¿Cómo sobrevivir? ¿Dónde están lo exorcistas? ¿Por qué hay tantos akuma? ¿Por qué Lavi es tan peligroso aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿¡Exorcistas!?... ¿Cómo harán estos exorcistas del pasado, para volver de este horrible y extraño futuro?"

**DISCLAIMER:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Aparición de Oc, pero más fuerte a partir del 2 capitulo (Pues claro, está en el futuro, no podrían ser todos exactamente los mismos que en la serie, ¡duh!).

**P.D.:** I Love Timcanpy :D (¿Eso qué?)

PROLOGO: El accidente que causó todo.

Una patada al tronco.

"Allen-kun".

Otra patada.

"Lavi".

Una patada más.

"Kanda".

Otra y otra.

"Krory… Miranda".

Otra patada.

"Nii-san".

El tronco se rompió y la chica seguía estática frente a él.

"Todos".

Pensó antes de caer al suelo por el agotamiento.

Lenalee llevaba horas entrenando, desde ayer en la tarde hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Quería ser fuerte. Quería dominar su nuevo Innocense para ser útil en la batalla contra el Conde del Milenio. Se tenía que esforzar y lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era que en ese momento era ya, desde hace horas, en el que se _sobre esforzaba_.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el monumental Cuartel General del Black Order. Su hermoso cabello verde oscuro, ahora corto, se movía ante el contacto del viento. El sudor en su frente le hacía sentir frío al sentir la brisa y su cuerpo le decía que si no se movía se dormiría ahí. Optó por lo más inteligente. Ir a su habitación a descansar un poco, para luego volver a entrenar.

Se levantó de su lugar y, con las piernas tambaleantes y adoloridas, se comenzó a dirigir a su cuarto.

Hace 2 meses que el Conde del Milenio había provocado un ataque al Cuartel General. Cuando cedió en el ataque, al parecer fue por que había logrado crear otro 'Huevo' para crear akuma. 3 meses. Fue un plazo de 3 meses el que dio para que los exorcistas se prepararan para la guerra. Seguramente el también abría estado creando akuma en ese tiempo. Por el lado de los exorcistas, los que no se encontraban entrenando se encontraban o buscando Innocense o buscando a personas compatibles con el Innocense. Eso sí, todos se estaban preparando ya que los que buscaban Innocense o posibles exorcistas se encontraban enfrentando a akuma, así que también era entrenamiento.

Lenalee subió con desgano las escaleras que necesita para llegar a su dormitorio. No había nadie con quien pudiese hablar. Su hermano estaba hundido en montañas de papeles que, ahora si, debía ordenar. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Krory y Miranda se encontraban juntos en una misión de búsqueda de nuevos miembros. Y los del equipo del departamento de ciencia se encontraban con demasiado trabajo.

Abrió las puertas de su habitación y las cerró tras de sí. Mientras ingresaba a la habitación se iba despojando de cada una de sus prendas, hasta que, al estar frente a la puerta del baño se encontraba ya desnuda. Eso haría. Se tomaría un baño para relajar su cuerpo y luego dormiría unas 2 o 3 horas, solo para reponer energías y seguir entrenando.

-¿Allen-kun? Creí que llegarían hasta dentro de una semana- dijo Komui sorprendido de ver al chico maldito y a sus compañeros de misión, además de un par de caras nuevas que no había visto.

-Hemos encontrado a 3 exorcistas- dijo Lavi –así que los trajimos para que comenzaran a entrenar.

-Bueno, y ¿ustedes son?- preguntó Komui refiriéndose a las dos chicas y al chico que estaban sin decir nada. Seguramente, los nuevos exorcistas.

-Y-yo soy Juliana de la Valliere…- murmuró una tímida chica de cabello arriba de los hombros y de color rubio claro, con unos ojos azules. No aparentaba más de 17 años.

-Mi nombre es Tabatha Montmercy- dijo una chica de cabello corto y negro, al igual que sus ojos y de unos 23 años.

-Reese Watcher- dijo un hombre de unos 26-27 años, cabello azul y ojos verdes intensos.

-Ya veo… ¿Sus Innocense?- preguntó Komui.

-El mío es de equipamiento- dijo Juliana extendiendo una pequeña flauta travesera, al parecer de plata.

-La mía igual- dijo la de cabello negro alzando un arma la cual no se podía distinguir si era espada doble o hacha, era color negro con muchos adornos en rojo y una cadena al final de la empuñadura.

-La mía está rota pero… es equipamiento también- dijo el de cabello azul alzando una pequeña bolsa con, seguramente, su Innocense.

-Bueno, la arreglaremos- mencionó Komui tomando la bolsa –ahora, supongo que deben de querer conocer el lugar donde vivirán… ¿Les podrían dar un recorrido?

-Claro- dijeron Lavi, Allen, Krory y Miranda sonriendo.

-No- musitó Kanda con una mirada amarga dirigida hacia Komui –Me voy a mi habitación- anunció al salir por la puerta.

-No lo tomen como algo personal, Yuu siempre es así de amargado- dijo Lavi riendo.

-Bueno…- murmuró la rubia.

-Entonces ¿Nos muestran el lugar o qué?- preguntó seca la de cabello negro.

-Eh, si claro- dijo Miranda abriéndole la puerta a los recién nombrados como exorcistas oficiales –Por aquí por favor.

-¡Primero vayamos a la cafetería!- exclamó Allen.

"Dormí dos horas y me siento como si no hubiese dormido" pensó Lenalee mientras salía de su habitación para regresar a su entrenamiento, pero un ruido la hizo cambiar de parecer "Voy antes a la cocina" decidió al momento en el que cambiaba de rumbo.

-Allen-kun y los demás vuelven en una semana…- murmuró para sí Lenalee –debo esforzarme más si quiero salir con ellos a la próxima misión.

Entró al comedor sin percatarse de la colosal pila de platos sucios que se hallaban ahí. Fue a donde Jerry y pidió un sándwich sencillo, solo para calmar el apetito y recobrar algo de sus perdidas fuerzas. Cuando se iba a sentar, fue cuando se percató de los platos y el rostro se le iluminó "Allen-kun" pensó mientras se dirigía a donde los platos.

-Allen-kun- llamó Lenalee al notar la mata de cabello blanco de Allen por entre los platos.

-Lenalee- dijo el nombrado con la boca llena de lo que sea que estuviese comiendo.

-Veo que están de vuelta- dijo Lenalee tomando asiento junto al de cabello blanco.

-Así es- confirmó Lavi –Y hemos traído a unos novatos con nosotros- dijo señalando a Juliana, Reese y a Tabatha.

-Gusto en conocerles- dijo sonriendo Lenalee –Soy Lenalee Lee, pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

-Gracias- murmuró Juliana, los otros dos solo asintieron.

-Lenalee-chan- llamó Miranda –te vez cansada.

-Es sierto, Lenalee- confirmó Lavi mientras la miraba bien.

-He estado entrenando hasta tarde… eso es todo- dijo Lenalee forzando su voz a que sonara lo más relajada que pudo. Y al parecer ellos cayeron.

-Bueno- dijo Lavi finalmente después de verla otra vez –Solo no te sobre esfuerces, por favor.

-De acuerdo, Lavi- dijo Lenalee –Pero o no me sobre esfuerzo…

-Lenalee, hay veces en las que---

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Lenalee poniéndose de pié. Por el hambre que tenía había comido muy rápido –Seguiré entrenando.

-Vamos contigo, Lenalee- dijo Allen ya que había terminado de comer –Además sirve que ellos conocen las salas de entrenamiento- agregó señalando a los novatos.

-Tienes razón, Allen-kun- dijo Miranda al ponerse de pié.

-Supongo que iremos todos- dijo Lavi imitando la acción de la mujer poseedora del Innocense que controlaba el tiempo.

-Bien… no hay problema- dijo Lenalee emprendiendo camino a una de las salas de entrenamiento seguida de los recién llegados de misión.

Llevaban dos horas entrenando y Miranda había usado su Innocense en Lenalee para que pudiese seguir entrenando. Hace ya un rato que se había cansado demasiado y aprovechó un momento de distracción de Allen y Lavi para pedirle a Miranda que usara su Innocense en ella.

También Kanda llevaba un rato entrenando en el lugar y Tabatha se había ido a su habitación.

-Lenalee… ¿No quieres parar ya?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación Allen.

-No- dijo Lenalee entre jadeos –Quiero seguir un rato más.

-Lenalee-chan- murmuró Miranda.

-¿Por qué no has entrenado tú, Juliana?- preguntó Lavi mirando a la chica que yacía sentada.

-Uh, pues, no lo sé- dijo la rubia mirando su flauta.

-Vamos inténtalo- animó Lavi.

-De acuerdo…- murmuró la rubia acercando su flauta a la boca.

-Miranda ¿Podrías subir un poco la fuerza del Innocense, por favor?- pidió Lenalee.

-Si, claro, pero prométeme que te tomarás un descanso en un rato más- dijo Miranda al subir la fuerza de su Innocense.

-Innocense: activate, Heaven's Glory- murmuró Juliana antes de comenzar a tocar una hermosa melodía en su flauta.

-¿¡Q-qué sucede!?- exclamó Miranda al ver que su Innocense se salí de control.

-¡Miranda! ¿Estás bien?- exclamó Allen.

-N-no se lo que sucede- confesó Miranda mirando como su Innocense se descontrolaba y comenzaba a lanzar espirales a todos lados de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó Lavi mirando lo que ocurría y guardando cada detalle en su mente.

-¡Innocense, detente!- pidió Miranda a su Innocense, más esta seguía actuando tan o más extraño que hace unos segundos.

-¡Miranda! ¿Qué es eso?- gritó Lenalee al ver como del reloj que llevaba Miranda en la muñeca creaba una especie de esfera sobre si mismo, llena de pequeños relojes y con muchas fechas.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó Miranda al borde del llanto. Para este momento la energía del Innocense hacía que el viento se moviese a gran velocidad.

-¡Detenlo!- dijo Kanda hablando por primera vez.

-No se como- murmuró Miranda.

Un par de segundos después no quedaba nada en esa habitación. Nadie.

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda y Juliana. Todos ellos habían desparecido… de ese tiempo.


	2. Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

-

-¡Wah! ¿¡Qué rayos ha sido eso, Miranda!?- preguntó exaltado Lavi al ponerse de pie.

-¡Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen…

-Allen-kun, Kanda o quien sea… ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen…

-No se, pero la estructura es distinta… debe ser un lugar muy alejado- dijo Allen mirando los edificios que les rodeaban.

-Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen…

-Creo que coincidimos, Moyashi- dijo Kanda.

-Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- gruñó Kanda mirando a Miranda.

-Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!

-Miranda… esto no ha sido tu culpa- murmuró con voz consoladora Juliana.

-Si lo fue- corrigió Rheese y Miranda se hecho a llorar.

-¡Reese!- reprimió Juliana.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua –Que molestos- murmuró –. Asi no solucionaremos el problema.

-Tampoco es que tú estés haciendo algo por resolverlo, Bakanda- dijo Allen.

-Cállate, Moyashi- amenazó mordaz Kanda.

-Después de ti, Bakanda- respondió el de cabello blanco.

-Moyashi…- murmuró sanguinariamente el samurai.

-¡Allen-kun, Kanda! ¡Dejen de pelear!- reprendió Lenalee, que estaba al lado de Miranda.

-Tskk…- musitó Kanda.

-Vale- murmuró Allen.

-Ya, ya, Miranda… No ha sido culpa tuya, ahora, deja de estar tan angustiada o no podremos solucionar este problema- dijo Juliana.

-V-vale…- murmuró Miranda.

-Nee… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lavi.

-Umm, pues…- Allen iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por su ojo, el cual se encontraba vuelto loco y mirando a todos lados –¡Akuma!

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Cientos…- murmuró Allen.

-¿A que dirección están?- preguntó Lavi sacando su martillo.

-Noreste- dijo Allen mirando a una dirección.

-¿Crees que podamos con ellos, Allen-kun?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Creo que nos costará, pero…- murmuró Allen –Seguro lo logramos- añadió sonriendo.

Poco a poco los Akuma comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más a donde los recién llegados…y fue entonces que los exorcistas se percataron de un detalle…

-¡No puedo usar mi Innocence!- exclamó Allen al ver que su brazo no reaccionaba.

-No eres el único- respondió Kanda empuñando con fuerza su espada.

-¡Kuso!- exclamó Lavi al ver que, por más que lo intentaba, su martillo no crecía ni un centímetro -¡Esto no reacciona y los akuma ya están a punto de llegar!

Los akuma Level 1, que fueron los primeros en llegar, apuntaron con sus múltiples cañones a los exorcistas; sin embargo, el martillo de Lavi destrozó a 10, golpeando a uno, que golpeo a otro, que golpeo a otro, y asi sucesivamente, hasta acabar con varios. Los exorcistas miraron a Lavi.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No he sido yo!- exclamó mientras hacia ademanes para que notaran que su martillo seguía en su mano.

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Wah! ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran!- gritó una voz mientras el martillo que antes había acabado con varios akuma se agitaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Oe, Leo! ¡No todos son para ti!- exclamó otra voz, esta vez femenina, mientras se veía como otros akuma explotaban.

-Tsk, si que son imbéciles ¿no?- exclamó una voz también femenina mientras se ponía frente a los exorcistas. Ella no era muy alta, y era esbelta. Vestía una blusa blanca, y una falda tableada negra, calcetas blancas que se abultaban en sus tobillos. Calzaba unas balerinas negras y su cabello era castaño, debajo de los hombros y con un pequeño fleco. Sus ojos eran azules –Es decir, solo a un idiota se le ocurriría salir gritando a los cuatro vientos que es un exorcista- dijo la chica señalando sus trajes –. Tch, y es peor cuando no hacen nada.

-¿Disculpa?- interrumpió Kanda con una vena en la frente -¿Nos estas llamando idiotas?

-¿Eh? Pues si, imbéciles también- dijo sin preocupaciones la chica, provocando aún más, la ira de Kanda.

-¡Dess!- llamó una voz, otra chica, y la que les había estado gritando se giró. La chica que acababa de aparecer tenía el cabello corto y color menta, el cual tapaba su ojo izquierdo, y tenía unos hermosos ojos lilas. Vestía un gran suéter beige y una falda negra tableada, tenía unas calcetas negras hasta medio muslo y calzaba unos zapatos escolares negros. Era esbelta y era de la misma altura que la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede, Mint? ¿Por qué tan alterada?- preguntó la castaña al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Vienen del 3 … y algunos del 4- informó la menta.

-¿Cuatro?- repitió la castaña.

-¡Oe, Destiny, Mint! ¡No se queden haciendo de vago!- gritó una voz masculina mientras, con ayuda de una especie de tubo descendía a donde ellas, que, al terminar de aterrizar se pudo ver que era el mismo martillo que el que poseía Lavi, y, de hecho, el chico también se parecía a Lavi. Cabello corto y rojo, pero con ojos azúl claro. Vestía una sudadera negra con bordes blancos abierta casi todo el pecho y con la gorra en la cabeza. Debajo de la sudadera había una camisa ceñida al cuerpo y color azul claro, al igual que unos amplios bermudas hasta las rodillas que usaba. Por ultimo estaba su calzado, unos tenis negros.

-¿Haciendo el vago? ¡Mira quien lo dice, Bookbook!- exclamó Dess (la castaña).

-¡Deja de decirme---

-Etto… Disculpen, pero… le están dejando todo el trabajo a Sasakura… y les repitió que vienen en camino varios level 3 y un level 4…- repitió Mint (la del cabello menta).

-Bien… sugiero… ¡Retirada!- gritó Dess.

-Creo que sería lo mejor…- murmuró Leo (el pelirrojo).

-¡Sasakura! ¡Retirada!- gritó Dess, al parecer a la compañera restante.

-Hai- se escuchó de entre los akuma.

-Ustedes también se vienen- dijo Leo -¡Man, man, man!- exclamó mientras el martillo en sus manos se alargaba y entre Mint y Dess subían a los exorcistas 'recién llegados', incluido al muy shockeado Lavi.

-Voy detrás de ustedes- se volvió a escuchar desde los akuma –adelántense.

-¿¡Se puede saber que hacían!?- preguntó exaltada la castaña de ojos azules –Es de idiotas el salir vistiendo trajes de exorcistas hoy día ¡Y lo saben!- luego cayó en cuenta de que en su vida los había visto –Por cierto ¿Son de la rama asiática o de la americana o de donde son? Nunca antes lo había visto.

-Uh, pues somos del Cuartel General- dijo Lenalee.

-Si, claro- dijo Leo –La mayoría de nosotros lleva absolutamente toda su vida, aquí en el cuartel general y NUNCA los hemos visto.

-Y miren para que Leo no les recordase- dijo Mint.

-Idiotas- se escuchó desde la puerta –No tenían por que irse así de rápido ¿Saben lo que me costó deshacerme del 4?

-Sasakura- exclamó Mint, feliz de ver a su amiga sana y salva.

-Tsk, esto ha sido idea de Leo ¿no?, el irse y dejarme totalmente sola- preguntó mordaz la chica recién entrada. Era alta y de rasgos japoneses, tenía el cabello largo, azul oscuro y lizo, atrapado en una coleta alta pero con un fleco en su frente. Vestía una camisa de cuello alto y sin mangas color negra y unos pantalones azul oscuro que le quedaban muy amplios hasta arriba de los tobillos. Calzaba unas balerinas negras. En otras palabras, era Kanda vestido más como chica. Y para rematar, llevaba lo que parecía ser Mugen en su mano derecha.

-¡Kanda! ¡Tenías una hermana gemela y no nos dijiste nada!- gritó desconsolado Lavi.

-Ni siquiera la conozco, conejo imbécil- respondió Kanda, quien disimuladamente miraba a la llamada Sasakura, puesto que, en efecto, era igual a él.

-Tú, la de la espada- dijo Kanda severamente –¿de donde has sacado esa espada?

-Es un tesoro familiar- respondió Sasakura.

-Esto me está dando miedo…- murmuraron Miranda y Juliana a la vez. Reese no parecía estar muy al pendiente de los sucesos, más era obvio que estaba algo sorprendido al ver los parecidos entre las personas esas, y los exorcistas.

-Usted… se llamaba Mint ¿No es verdad?- preguntó Allen a la de cabello menta.

-Si- respondió la aludida.

-Usted… ¿Cómo sabía que venían akuma level 3 y un level 4?- preguntó Allen.

-Huh, pues…- murmuró mientras se retiraba su flequillo de la cara, dejando ver su ojo izquierdo –herencia familiar.

Allen estaba en shock… El ojo de la chica, era idéntico al suyo, estaba maldito -¿H-herencia?

-Si, asi es- reafirmó Mint –desde mi… umm… tatarabuelo todos los descendientes hemos tenido esta herencia.

A Allen le entro una duda… o mejor dicho, cayó en los hechos de lo que estaba pasando. El Innocense de Miranda controlaba el tiempo, las estructuras eran totalmente diferentes a las suyas, la ropa era obviamente muy distinta, el tal Leo era prácticamente una copia de Lavi y Mint se parecía mucho a él, además de que tenía la misma maldición que él –Etto… Mint… ¿En que año estamos?

-Pfft… ¿Qué preguntas son esas?- dijo burlona Dess –Obvio que es el 2008 ¡duh!

-¿¡2-2008!?- preguntaron exaltados la mayoría de los presentes.

CHAP END

Algo corto y lo siento, pero tengo que continuar mi fic principal y este casi no me da tiempo, así que lo subí antes de que se me fuese la inspiración… bueno, ja ne y les dejo unas fichas de los personajes, empezando con Destiny que fue la que primero apareció 'bien' presentada.

**NOMBRE: **Destiny Danshaw, alias Dess o Dessy.

**EDAD: **18.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **14 de septiembre.

**INNOCENSE TYPE: **Parásito. Su cuerpo se torna más duro y resistente que el acero, a pesar de eso, no se vuelve más pesada, al contrario, tiene más velocidad.

**ARMA: **- - - - -

**CUARTEL: **General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO: **Mint Walker, Kanda Sasakura o Winter Walker.

**MEJOR AMIGO: **Elliot Watcher.

**MEJOR AMIGA: **Mint Walker y Winter Walker.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO: **Entrenar, molestar a Leo, comer y música.

**FAMILIA: **Fue adoptada por el cuartel, aunque solía llamar 'papá' a uno de los generales, aunque este ya fue asesinado por un Noah.

**FRASE/LEMA:**"Sin padres, sin infancia, sin pasado alguno, no nos queda de otra más que afrontar lo que viene ahora y no pensar en el ayer."

**GENERAL:**

·Adoptada.

·No tiene memorias de antes de que la encontraran los de la Black Order, o sea, desde los 5 años.

·Su cumpleaños es el día que la encontraron, puesto que no recordaba su verdadero cumpleaños.

·El General al que le llamaba papá se apellidaba Danshaw, por eso el apellido y su nombre es Destiny puesto a que fue obra del destino el que la encontraran.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola! Al fin conti espero les guste!!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Seguimos con más Oc, pero, la mayoría estará siempre fuera así que no hay problema, los que más aparecerán son los que ya presente, por razones que contiene este capitulo.

-

-

-

-

-

Recién habían logrado salir del shock, es decir, no todos los días viajas casi 150 años en el futuro ¿no?. Bueno, en fin, el caso es que ya habían superado el hecho de no estar en su tiempo, por más extraño que pareciese.

-De acuerdo…- murmuró Destiny –Entonces ustedes dicen que vienen de hace 150 años ¿no?

-Eso creo- dijo Lenalee.

-Seguro… Leo- susurró Dess en el oído del pelirrojo –, manda pedir unos tranquilizantes con Stardust –el pelirrojo rotó los ojos y separó a la castaña del resto.

-No creo que estén locos…

-Pero--

-No lo están.

-Pero—

-No insistas.

-Bueno…

-Creo que puede haber algo en los archivos de los Generales sobre esto- murmuró Leo –. Pero, eso solo lo pueden ver los Generales.

-Nee… en ese caso no hay problema- dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-Bueno, pienso que lo mejor que podríamos hacer ahora será llevarlos con Xiaoran- propuso el pelirrojo –, que él decida que hacemos.

-Unn- asintió Destiny –¡Nee nee, Mint! ¡Vamos a llevarlos con Xiaoran!

-Uhh, de acuerdo- dijo la de cabello menta volteando la mirada a donde la castaña de ojos azules.

-¿Xiao…ran?- murmuró Miranda -¿Quién es?

-Un idiota- dijo Sasakura.

-Sasakura… te van a mandar a la India a pie si sigues diciendo cosas como esa de Xiaoran-san- dijo Mint.

-¿Sorede nani ka?(¿Y qué?)- respondió la de cabellos azules.

-¡No nos hables en japonés, Kanda!- exclamó Leo.

-Cállate, conejo idiota- respondió la japonesa.

-Mira que te acabas de tirar una paliza con level 3 y 4 y… ¿ehh?- en aquel momento, Leo no pudo terminar de hablar con la Kanda, debido a que esta colapso mientras caminaba –Huh…. Va en serio que esta chica es…

-No insultes a los inconscientes, Leo- murmuró Mint cargando a Sasakura en su hombro –La llevo con Stardust.

-Nos alcanzas- dijo Dess.

-¡Yes, Destiny!- dijo Mint caminando al lado contrario de donde los demás comenzaban a caminar.

-

-

-

-

-Nee, Leo… ¿Por qué ellos no hablan?- susurró Dess al pelirrojo después de unos minutos de caminar por los pasillos del Cuartel General.

-Si estuvieses a 150 años de aquí, sin conocer a nadie ni saber si puedes o no confiar en ellos… ¿Hablarías mucho?- preguntó igual en susurró Leo.

-Creo… creo que no- respondió la castaña.

-Disculpe…- murmuró Lenalee -ahh…

-Destiny… Destiny Danshaw- dijo la castaña al notarse aludida –, y él es Leo.

-Ya veo… bueno, Danshaw-san… ¿Quién es Xiaoran?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Uhh, el Supervisor General- dijo Leo parándose frente a una puerta –pero es…- dijo al abrirla.

-¡Yinyin! ¡El café está caliente! ¡Lo llevaré a dar una vuelta para que se enfríe!

-No digas esa clase de idioteces, Xiaoran, tienes que hacer todo ese trabajo ya que lo has evadido por 4 meses.

-Un completo idiota- terminó de decir Leo al ver la tonta pelea del Supervisor General, Xiaoran, y de su prima, Yinyin.

"_Es… igualito a Komui_" pensaron los otros exorcistas al ver el estado de la oficina. El escritorio con una montaña de papeles detrás de la cual parecía proceder la voz; el piso tapizado de papeles y con muchos libros abiertos por todas partes.

-¡Xiaoran! ¡Deja de hacer el vago y ven acá que hay un problema!- gritó Dess.

-Mira que tú diciéndome que yo hago el vago…- dijo Xiaoran saliendo de detrás de los papeles. Tenía el cabello liso, de color morado azulado, largo, en una coleta débil y baja. Llevaba una bata blanca –No sabía que los patos tiraban a las escopetas.

-En primera, no soy un pato, cegatón- repuso Dess –, en segunda… no soy tan vaga- masculló una chibi Dess mirando a otro lado.

-Si, claro- suspiró Xiaoran –. En fin… ¿Cuál es el problema? Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-El problema- dijeron Leo y Dess a la vez.

-¿Ehh?

-Al parecer son exorcistas, pero… del pasado…- dijo Dess no muy convencida.

-Bueno… eso haría falta averiguarlo- dijo Xiaoran –. Por cierto, Leo, Bookman te necesita en la biblioteca principal.

-Chyaaa… ese vejestorio solo me necesita para bajar o subir los libros de las repisas altas, o hacer lo que él no quiere hacer… estúpido gato viejo…- dijo enojado el pelirrojo al salir de la habitación. Cosa que, ya no shockeo a Lavi… sólo lo puso más serio.

-Dessy… ¿te molestaría venir?- preguntó Xiaoran a Destiny.

-Ehh, pues la verdad si, me molesta- dijo Dess sin importarle –, pero aún así tendré que ir ¿No?

-Me alegra que entiendas- dijo Xiaoran con falsa alegría. Dess fue con él y, después de que él le dijese no-sé-qué-cosa, la castaña comenzó a caminar con pesadez a la puerta.

-Odio mi trabajo…- murmuró con hastío Dess.

-Bueno… tomen asiento- dijo Xiaoran señalando unos sillones que estaban entre las hojas y libros. Antes de sentarse él hizo llamar a unas cuantas personas. Una vez que estas llegaron y todos estuvieron sentados comenzó a hablar –Bueno… estos son mis mejores exorcistas… aunque faltan Mint, Kanda, Dessy y Leo… Bueno, no importa, a ellos ya les conocen.

-Winter Walker, un placer- dijo una chica con su cabello largo, gris y rizado hasta la cintura y con ojos del mismo color.

-Kanda Ritsuka- dijo un chico de cabello azul, corto y despeinado y de ojos ambar.

-… Arabelle Watcher- gruñó una chica de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes brillantes, pero con cara de "háblame y verás…".

-Yo soy Xiaoran Lee y ella de allá es mi prima YinYin Lee- dijo señalando a una mujer que se encontraba en el escritorio, murmurando cosas con cara de pocos amigos ya que Xiaoran le dejó haciendo el trabajo -. Bueno y ustedes ¿Por qué no empiezan por decirme sus nombres?- preguntó Xiaoran a los otros exorcistas.

-Kanda Yuu.

-Lenalee Lee, mucho gusto.

-Julliana de la Valliere.

-Tabatha Montmercy.

-Miranda Lotto.

-…Rheese Watcher…

-Lavi.

-Allen Walker.

-¿Allen Walker?- repitió desconcertado el Lee.

-¿Ahh? ¿Hay algo de malo?- preguntó Allen ladeando su cabeza.

-¡No! Es sólo que… nunca pensé en llegar a conocerle- dijo Xiaoran.

-¿Uhh?- musitó esta vez Lavi.

-Xiaoran- reprimió Winter.

-Ehh, n-no tiene importancia- musitó Xiaoran –. Bueno, si eres Allen, entonces definitivamente vienen del pasado. De hace 150 años, mas o menos ¿no?

-Eso parece…- murmuró Miranda con algo de culpa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el Lee.

-No sabemos…- confesó Yuu.

-Alguien tiene que recordar algo- dijo Ritsuka.

-El innocence de miranda comenzó a brillar y a soltar espirales, luego nos encerró en una esfera llena de relojes y fechas, y luego, aparecimos aquí- explicó Lavi, quien recordaba todo.

-Ya veo… usted dijo que era Miranda Lotto ¿no?- preguntó el de ascendencia china mirando a la Lotto, quien asintió –. Bueno, ya sé que ha sido… no hay problema, pueden quedarse aquí hasta que descubran cómo volver.

-Espere- dijo Kanda –si ya sabe que es ¿Por qué no nos lo dice y ya?

-Sería incorrecto de nuestra parte comentar cosas de este futuro- dijo Winter –, sobretodo ante la presencia de un Bookman- comentó mirando a Lavi.

-Comprendo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Cierto, eso posiblemente alteraría las cosas- agregó Lenalee.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí?- preguntó Allen.

-Si ustedes quieren- dijo Xiaoran. Lenalee sonrió, a punto de decir algo, pero Lavi se le adelantó.

-Aunque lo diga de esa forma, no tenemos opción ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto… falsa.

-Lamentablemente es verdad- dijo Ritsuka –. Si no se quedan aquí, lo más seguro es que, primeramente no sepan manejarse por aquí, y que puedan aprender cosas que sean problemáticas en su época.

-Aunque, según he leído- agregó Xiaoran –. Hay personas que no son muy peligrosas… Allen, Lenalee y Yuu, no veo por que ellos no puedan… no sé…

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Winter poniéndose de pie –Ya se a donde va eso y simplemente ¡no!

-Oh, vamos, ellos no tendrían nada que hacer aquí- argumentó Xiaoran -Y quizás aprendan algo útil para ellos.

-¡No, Xiaoran! Es peligroso meterse con la historia ¿recuerdas? ya te lo habíamos dicho- repuso la de cabellos grises.

-Pero la escuela es manejada mayoritariamente por exorsistas- agregó el de cabello morado-azulado.

-Pero...

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Allen viendo pelear a Winter y a Xiaoran.

-No entendí bien- dijo Lenalee.

-¿Discuten... por mandarnos o no… a la escuela?- preguntó Kanda con un tic en su ceja y hablando pausado… señal de que estaba molesto.

-Bien, ¡Haz lo que quieras!- exclamó rendida Winter.

-¡Yay!- exclamó un chibi Xiaoran saltando de un lado a otro.

-Que molestos son…- murmuró sombríamente Arabelle.

-Bueno, en ese caso está decidido- dijo Xiaoran sonriendo al más puro estilo Komui –¡irán a la escuela!

-¿Es que nosotros no tenemos derecho a opinar?- susurró Allen mirando hacia atrás.

-Moveremos contactos por aquí y allí, y quedarán en el mismo salón que Mint, Kanda y los otros- dijo Xiaoran sin prestar atención –¡Entonces mañana irán a la escuela! Me encargaré de que alguno de los que ya van los guíe.

-Pero...- murmuró Lenalee.

-Haremos que les exenten de las clases de historia y cualquier otra materia que pudiese ser peligrosa- continuó Xiaoran.

-Creo que prefiero a Komui…-murmuró Kanda recordando como el Supervisor de 1854 no los hacía ir a la escuela.

-

-

-

-

-

**NOMBRE:** Mint Walker. Alias mentita.

**EDAD:**18.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:**24 de febrero.

**INNOCENCE TYPE:**Equipo.

**ARMA:**Crossing Bloddy Rose. Pistola que al disparar su bala, esta explota al contacto de un akuma y crea un sello que parece una rosa de los vientos, con rosas y espinas enredadas y sangrando. El sello hace que los Akuma exploten.

**CUARTEL:**General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO:**Destiny Danshow o Winter Walker.

**MEJOR AMIGO:**Kanda Ritsuka.

**MEJOR AMIGA:**Destiny Danshow y Kanda Sasakura.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO:** Leer, ir a la escuela, purificar akuma, estar con sus amigos.

**FAMILIA:**Su madre murió en el parto y a su padre no lo ve ya que el no es exorcista. Tiene un par de primos.

**FRASE/LEMA:** "I'm sorry, hope you to be free" que es "Lo siento, espero seas libre". Normalmente lo dice con un rostro serio, confundible con triste, que mira siempre al frente.

**GENERAL:**

·Odia al Conde del Milenio por lo que le hace a las almas.

·Es descendiente de Allen y de Lenalee.

·Es inglesa y por tanto usa muchas frases en inglés.


	4. Aviso

Holaaa!! Ettoo… bueno, no es un nuevo chap, solo quería avisar que como van a entrar a la escuela no se si ustedes quisieran poner algún Oc, ya sea exorcista o no.

Si sí quieren, déjenme:

Nombre del Oc

Edad

Fecha de Nacimiento

Físico

Carácter

Pareja que quieren (en caso de, quedan Kanda de los originales, y varios de los Oc que yo ya hice, aunque si ustedes quieren hacer su propia pareja, adelante)

Innocense (en caso de ser exorcista)

Y demás datos que quieran.

Espero no tardar mucho con el proximo capitulo, es que estoy en finales y me he escapado un poco de la estudiada ahorita que mi madre no está, jaja.

Bueno, Ja nee!!


	5. Chapter 3

**H**olaa!! He aquí la continuación! Gracias por todos los Oc, espero que les guste como ha quedado el cap y perdón si no he puesto uno en este, lo pondré en el siguiente. Me encanta la idea de mandarlos a la escuela, sobretodo con los nuevos Omake que han salido de D. Gray High, o D. Gray Gakuen o no me acuerdo ahora de cómo se llama exactamente, el caso es que me emociona más, y las ideas que vienen son muy buenas :3… como eso de Komui dando clases… haha, ya verán mi adaptación… (Aunque la creo muy predecible -.-). Bueno, espero les guste el chap y creo que si puse a todos ¿no?

Una cosa más, pueden mandarme Oc cuando quieran, a menos que no vaya a quedar en la parte de la historia. Aunque lo pondría en cuanto pudiese.

Haciendo hincapié en lo anterior, hay 2 Oc que no he puesto, Lilith y Roy. No los he puesto ya que tienen 19 y la prepa, que es donde están (por lo menos acá) es de 15 a 18. Hay unos que cumplen 15 en primero y otros que cumplen 16, así que, hay de varias edades en varios salónes.. Pero a ellos los pondré más en el HQ, o Cuartel General.

**ADVERTENCIA:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunos de los Oc.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Hay muchos Oc.

**PD:** vuelvo a amar a Timcanpy~ xD!!

-¿Así que era verdad?- preguntó divertido Leo al ver a Kanda, Allen y a Lenalee vestidos con los uniformes de la escuela.

El día anterior, cuando los exorcistas del pasado llegaron, se les había dicho que irían a la escuela. Y dicho y hecho, irían ese mismo día. Claro que, aunque a Allen y a Lenalee les emocionaba el hecho de ir a la escuela, ya que nunca habían tenido oportunidad de ir a una, Kanda se mostraba molesto.

Cabe decir que estaban vestidos con los uniformes escolares y tenían mochilas con sus respectivos libros. El uniforme de Lenalee, al igual que el de Mint, Sasakura y Dess constaba de una falda color negra con pliegues al lado izquierdo de color azul que llegaba más arriba de medio muslo; y de una especie de saco negro con detalles azules y con un lazo azul en donde se unía el cuello. Calcetas blancas arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos escolares negros. El de Yuu, Allen, Rheese y Leo era un saco negro con orillas y detalles azules y una corbata de este mismo color. Unos pantalones y unos zapatos negros.

-Cállate…- murmuró Kanda con un aura asesina.

-No nos han dejado opción- murmuró Lenalee con algo de pesimismo.

-Lavi tienes suerte- dijo Allen al pelirrojo, el cual sonrió.

-¿Por qué se supone que tenemos que ir?- dijo Kanda enojado.

-Xiaoran-san dijo que eso serviría para que recopilaran información tanto para Miranda-san como para ustedes- recordó Mint.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Miranda?- preguntó Allen.

-Está en una sala de entrenamiento- dijo Leo –. Según sé, tiene que establecer contacto concreto con el Innocence… o por lo menos el suficiente como para que descubra como volver a su época.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Allen con una pequeña cosa dorada en su hombro.

-¡Ah! ¡Allen! ¿Qué hace Timcanpy aquí?- preguntó Lenalee al ver al pequeño golem hecho por Cross.

-Ayer se lo encontró en su ropa- dijo Lavi, quien era compañero de cuarto del poseedor del Crown Clown.

-Sigo preguntándome como es posible que no lo noté- murmuró Allen.

-Un golem, esos no se ven desde hace mucho- murmuró Leo viendo a Timcanpy.

-¿A no?- preguntó Lenalee.

-No, comenzaron a ser inútiles al llegar los celulares y los satélites.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Allen.

-N-no, nada…- murmuró el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que metió la pata.

-Allen-san, no puede llevar a su golem a la escuela- dijo Mint –levantaría sospechas.

-Uhh… bueno, en ese caso te lo dejo a ti, Lavi- dijo Allen dándole a Lavi su pequeño golem dorado.

-¡Deja de decir eso!- se escuchó a lo lejos, pero claramente era la voz de Destiny.

-¿Decir qué ~pim?

-¡Eso! ¡Eso mismo! ¡~Pim, ~pim, ~pim! ¡Molesta!

-Ya empezaron de nuevo- murmuró Mint con una gota en la nuca.

-No molesta ~pim

-¡Si lo hace!

-Y eso que los mellizos acaban de volver…- dijo Leo.

-¿Por qué, Danshaw-taicho ~pim?

-¡Por que desespera, Hikari ~pim!

-¿Por qué tiene esto que ser antes de la escuela siempre? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Leo dramáticamente mientras alzaba un poco sus brazos hacia el techo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Me está contagiando!... ¡Te detes--- Wahhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Wahh!

-Cayó por las escaleras- dijo Mint adivinando lo que ocurría y, efectivamente, a los segundos apareció, lo que parecía haber sido Destiny, frente a ellos, rodando escaleras abajo.

-¡Danshaw-taicho!- exclamó preocupada una rubia ceniza de ojos zafiros -¿Está bien ~pim?

-Cálla… te…- murmuró la castaña con ojos desorbitados.

-Destiny-sama… ¿está bien?- preguntó un chico parecido a la rubia, pero con el cabello rojo y lizo, un poco largo, con un ojo azul y uno peculiarmente rojo. Estos tres iban con el uniforme de la escuela también.

-Claro, Akagami- dijo cerrándole un ojo –, falta mucho más que eso como para detenerme- dijo con su ego muy elevado.

-Si claro, lo único que falta para detenerte es una correa- dijo Sasakura bajándole los humos a la castaña mientras descendía por las escaleras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- masculló Danshaw. Mirando a donde provenía la voz -¿Ahh? Sasakura… ¿Vas a la escuela?- preguntó al ver que la japonesa llevaba su uniforme.

-Así es- dijo al terminar de bajar las escaleras, y notar que los exorcistas del pasado la miraban mucho -¿Qué quieren?

-¡¡K-KA-KANDA USA FALDA!!- gritó Lavi.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!- dijo Kanda al patear la cabeza de Lavi. La pierna de Sasakura no tardó en acompañar a la de Yuu.

-Obvio que uso falda, zoquete, ¿Qué me crees?- gruñó la Kanda versión femenina.

-Sasakura… ¿No prefieres quedarte hoy? Nostras te traemos la tarea- dijo Mint señalándose a ella y a Dess.

-¿Ahh? ¿Yo? ¡No! Si ella dice que va, va, y si no, se las arregla- respondió la castaña levantándose del piso.

-Que gran amiga- murmuró Allen.

-No sabes- agregó Leo.

-Kanda-sama- dijo Akagami –Debería descansar. Después de lo que---

-Oee… Toragami- dijo la de cabellos negros azulados –, agradezco la atención pero preocúpate por ti, no por mí ¿entendido?

-Demo…Kanda-sama…

-Pero, Kanda, incluso siendo tú, ¿No es muy pronto para levantarse e ir a la escuela?- preguntó Leo un poco preocupado.

-Hmph… No es como si te hubiese preguntado, conejo idiota- preguntó Sasakura –. Me siento bien y voy a ir a la escuela, fin de la discusión, a menos que quieras bronca- dijo amenazante.

-N-no… si te sientes bien, está bien entonces- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Se parece a alguien que conozco- murmuró Lavi mirando a Kanda.

-Selene-sensei- exclamó Hikari al ver a una castaña bajar por las escaleras.

-Ahh, Hikari… ¿no se han ido ya a la escuela?- preguntó la castaña de ojos negros –deberían de irse ya, o se nos hará tarde.

-Si, pero es que falta una persona, y no le queremos dejar- dijo Mint.

-Es cierto, Mai aún no llega- dijo Leo.

-Apuesto a que se ha quedado dormida- dijo Destiny.

-De nuevo ~pim- agregó Hikari.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me he quedado dormida! – exclamó una chica de cabellera castaña amarada en una trenza la bajar de las escaleras.

-Que raro- murmuraron Hikari y Destiny, la última recibió un codazo de Leo.

-¿Are? ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó mirando a Allen, Lenalee, Lavi y a los otros –Sasakura ¿¡Por que no me dijiste que tenías un hermano a parte de Raido!?

-¡PORQUE NO LO TENGO!- exclamó harta la japonesa.

-Ellos son… nuevos, el es Allen, Yuu, Lavi y Lenalee- dijo Mint.

-Ahh, okay, ¡hola! Yo soy Mai Kusakabe- dijo mirando a los "nuevos" la castaña de la trenza.

-Uhh, ellos son los mellizos Toragami. Ella es Hikari- dijo Leo señalando a la rubia –Y él es Akagami- dijo señalando al pelirrojo.

-Yo soy Selene Lotto- dijo la castaña mayor al ver que nadie le presentaba.

-Emm… ¿no decían que iban tarde?- recordó Lavi.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Mint.

Todos cruzaron una de las puertas del corredor, dejando a Lavi y a Timcanpy.

-Bueno, vamos a recorrer este lugar- le dijo Lavi al pequeño golem, quien se colocó el la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Cómo es que…?- murmuró Lenalee al ver que aparecían en medio de una ciudad con edificios extraños y cosas con llantas que recorrían aceras a gran velocidad.

-El sistema del arca fue adaptado a algunas de las puertas de la Black Order- explicó Mint.

-Bueno, desde el punto en el que aparecemos- dijo Hikari señalando la puerta de una casa que quedaba a sus espaldas –la escuela queda a dos cuadras.

-Eso fue por el PARCM- dijo Destiny.

-No sé como recuerda cosas inútiles, pero reprueba tantas materias…- murmuró Leo con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Qué es el PARCM?- preguntó Rheese.

-Prevención Ante Retardos Causados por Mai- respondió Sasakura.

-¡No me quedo dormida tan seguido!... bueno, quizás a veces…- murmuró la de la trenza.

-Bueno, no importa, el caso es que aunque se levanten tarde llegamos a tiempo- dijo Leo.

-Miren, la escuela es esa de allá- dijo Hikari señalando el enorme edificio que estaba a cuadra y media frente a ellos.

-La escuela es mayormente dirigida por personas como nosotros- dijo Mint refiriéndose a que eran exorcistas.

-También algunos de los profesores son… exorcistas- dijo Hikari con lo último en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué lo murmuras?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Miren, en la actualidad hay 6 706 millones y medio de personas en el mundo, y 2 894 millones de ellas son akuma, y si escuchan esa palabra, atacan- explicó Leo.

-Por algún motivo los akuma se están reuniendo en Londres, Hong Kong, Washington D.C. y en Tokyo- agregó Destiny –. Y hay mínimo un general y un invocador que va siempre con el, en cada uno de esos lugares, para protección de las personas.

-Con excepción de este lugar, en Londres hay 3 generales debido a la presencia de varios Noah- dijo Mai.

-¿Qué es un invocador?- preguntó Allen.

-Los invocadores surgieron después de la Segunda Gue--- alrededor de 1945- se corrigió Leo –. Su trabajo es invocar barreras que ellos mismos desarrollaron para evitar daños permanentes, mientras un daño sea causado dentro de la barrera, el poder del Innocense le reparará antes de que la invocación, o sea, la barrera, desaparezca.

-Es muy conveniente, de hecho- dijo Destiny.

-Si, para personas como tú que hacen desastres en todos lados- dijo Sasakura.

-¿¡Disculpa?!- dijo ofendida la castaña de ojos cielo.

-Ya me oíste- respondió la japonesa.

-¡Te recuerdo que tú haces iguales o peores desastres, Kanda Sasakura!- gritó Destiny.

-Ya, ambas, ahora estamos en la escuela y se comportan las dos- dijo Selene –. A su salón- ordenó antes de girarse e ir a la sala de profesores.

-Mira que nada más entramos y… ahh, bueno- murmuró Hikari –, nosotros ya nos vamos a nuestro salón, pim- dijo tomando el brazo de su hermano –¡Ja ne!

-Bye bye, Hikari, Akagami- dijo Mint –. Creo que nosotros deberíamos de irnos también.

-Bueno, ustedes toman clases con nosotros- informó Leo comenzando a caminar.

-Hay muchas personas aquí- dijo Allen.

-Así es, en esta sección de la escuela, High School, son los grados 10º, donde están los mellizos, 11º donde está Mai y 12º donde estamos nosotros. Y caben 1800 personas- dijo Mint.

-Es una de las más grandes escuelas- dijo Sasakura.

-Es cosa de la Orden el que estemos aquí- murmuró Destiny, para que personas no deseadas no escuchasen.

-Habla por ti- dijo Sasakura.

-Bueno, antes de que comiencen una pelea- dijo Mint interrumpiendo a Destiny antes de que alegara –, les recuerdo que vamos tarde y que deberíamos de…- la de cabellos menta paro de hablar al notar una botella de licor frente a ella –¡Ya le he dicho que aquí no se bebe! ¿¡Por que no lo entiende!?- dijo recogiendo la botella –Haa… lo más seguro es que ande por aquí… Dess, voy a buscarle- dijo Mint.

-¿Ehh? Bueno, total a primera hora toca con él, así que mas te vale llevarlo a tiempo- dijo la castaña en respuesta.

-Yes, Miss- dijo antes de irse a buscar a alguien.

-¿A quien va a buscar?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Al profesor, siempre sucede lo mismo- dijo Mai.

-Que clase de profesor puede ser ese…- masculló Kanda.

-Creo poder saberlo- dijo Allen recordando a Cross.

A los dos segundos tocó el timbre y Leo y Destiny comenzaron a correr al salón, y los demás imitaron su acción. Despues de correr hasta el edificio, subir al tercer piso y correr por varios pasillos hasta llegar al salón que parecía corresponderles. Leo, sin aliento ya, abrió la puerta para dejar ver un salón con unas 40 personas hecho un caos.

-Gracias a Dios llegamos antes que Mint- suspiró Mai entrando al salón.

-Creo que le tomará unos 5 minutos convencerle de venir- dijo Dess –Con lo mucho que odia a los adolescentes.

-Bueno, hay unos lugares vacíos- dijo Leo.

-¿Por qué no se sientan? Total, no es como que el profesor los fuese a presentar al llegar- dijo Dess –. Es más…- murmuró al ir a pararse en una especie de escritorio que estaba al frente del salón y golpear el pizarrón para que todos se callaran –. A ver, todos, ellos son nuevos- dijo Dess señalando a los exorcistas –Allen, Kanda y Lenalee

-¡Nuevos! ¡Que lindo es el de cabello blanco! ¡Sasakura no dijo que tuviese un hermano!- gritaban los de la clase.

-¿En que clase de líos te has metido, hermano?- preguntó a Leo una chica de ojos verdes, pero con un parche en uno, cabello largo, lizo y castaño, amarrado en dos coletas bajas y con un gorro verde claro y fuerte.

-Larga historia- respondió Leo –, te la cuento luego.

Dos minutos después de que presentaran a los "nuevos" se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del escritorio.

-¡¡TODOS USTEDES, GRUPO DE IDIOTAS, REGRESE A SUS ASIENTOS!! ¡¡YA!!- gritó un hombre que conocían muy bien -¡Tu también, Allen! ¡No te quedes ahí parado!

-¡M-maestro!- exclamó Allen no muy alto, viendo al _mismo _Cross en el frente del salón.

-

-

-

-

-

**NOMBRE:** Leo.

**EDAD:**18.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:**24 de abril.

**INNOCENCE TYPE:**Equipo.

**ARMA:**Es el martillo de Lavi, así que no le veo el sentido de explicarlo.

**CUARTEL:**General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO:**Destiny Danshaw, Kanda Raido o Mint Walker.

**MEJOR AMIGO:**Kanda Raido.

**MEJOR AMIGA:**Destiny Danshaw.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO:** Leer, ir a la escuela, ir a conciertos, estar con sus amigos, escuchar música y entrenarse para ser el mejor Bookman.

**FAMILIA:**Tiene una hermana, Lea, solo la conoce ya que también es exorcista y va en su mismo salón. Cuando ellos nacieron, su padre, Massimo, tomó a Leo y lo comenzó a entrenar para ser un Bookman. Al morir su padre, Leo quedó en manos de su abuelo y compitiendo con su primo Giovanni por el título de Bookman. A su madre solo la conoce por fotografías.

**FRASE/LEMA:** "Todos tienen un pasado, aunque quieran huir de él" frase que usa para pelearse con Dess cuando se pone pesada referente a ese tema. "Los humanos deberían de acabar con la guerra, o la guerra acabará con los humanos".

**GENERAL: **

·Tiene una hermana melliza, Lea.

·Compite con su primo Giovanni por el título de Bookman, aunque el parece llevar ventaja.

·Es el segundo lugar de su salón, por que su hermana le gana en conducta (ella 10, el 8 por hablar y hacer bromas).

·Lo anterior mencionado, el hablar y hacer bromas, son su pasatiempo en clases.


	6. Chapter 4

**H**olaaa!! Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el chap , bueno, solo quería decir una… mm, no, más cosas. Una: Me pueden mandar todos los Oc que quieran (Ya veré como acomodarlos). Hay 97 puestos de exorcistas (van incluidos los ya puestos) que tenemos que ocupar, puesto que sí, efectivamente y como estas pensando, esas son las innocense que se han sincronizado en el 2008. Y yo, si no me dan Oc's, pondré cualquier cosa para rellenar en ese caso. Aunque si los mandan, pues serán incluidos en la historia y eso…

**O**tra cosa: No más nombres japoneses por favor!! Soy gran fan de los nombres japoneses (Son tan kawaiis ) como muchos otros, pero, (a menos que los quieras poner específicamente en la base en Tokyo) No están en Japón!! Ya tengo un equipo formado con puros y meros integrantes japoneses puesto que el General a su cargo es de ahí, pero no podría adaptar a más con nombres japoneses a la base de Londres… así que por favor, otros idiomas!! Recuerden que las bases están situadas en Londres, Tokyo, Hong Kong y Washington D.C. No por no estar en Londres no los pondré, todos tendrán su momento.

**Y** ya lo último, se que no estoy colocando mucho a Allen y los demás, pero es que estoy explicando más o menos como está la situación "actual". Pero ahora si, ya he terminado de explicar lo principal, y los exorcistas ya han pasado un poco de tiempo con los actuales, como para poder "confiar" en ellos (hago referencia al capitulo 1). Así que ya hablarán más… excepto Kanda y Rheese… ellos, pues, creo que se están entrenando para mimos o no sé. Haha, no, no los pondré a hablar muuuucho por esa es su personalidad. Bueno, ahora si, disfruten el chap .

**ADVERTENCIA:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunos de los Oc.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Hay muchos Oc.

-

-

-

-

-

-Huh, ¿dónde… dónde estoy?- se quejo Allen despertando de su desmayo y viendo una habitación blanca.

-¡Allen, al fin despierta!- dijo Mint quien estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama donde se hallaba recostado Allen –Ah, y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, está en la enfermería de la escuela.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó el de cabellos blancos incorporándose, y notando un tremendo dolor en la cabeza –Ughh, ¿Qué pasó?

-Amm, _well_, se desmayó al ver a Cross- dijo Mint –. Entonces me pidió que te trajera aquí después de varios intentos de despertarte.

-¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza?- preguntó Allen llevándose una mano a la antes dicha.

-Pues, una de las ideas de Cross para despertarle fue arrojarle el balde de agua que ya no tenía agua por que se la habían vertido ya, y su libro de 900 páginas que usa para dar clases… cuando las llega a dar- dijo con una gota en la nuca la de cabellos menta.

-Por algún motivo… me esperaba algo así- dijo el blanco mirando por detrás de su hombro con una cara de pocos amigos y un aura oscura.

-Bueno, Allen ¿Ya se siente bien como para salir o prefiere quedarse aquí?- preguntó la menta –Ya ha estado dormido las primeras tres horas y el timbre del descanso ha sonado hace nada, pienso que eso ha sido lo que lo despertó.

-Pues si, estoy bien- dijo Allen levantándose de la cama -¿Dónde están los demás?

-Si se han ido con Dess y ellos, seguro que están en el comedor- dijo Mint –Vamos, después no alcanzamos lugar- dijo la menta comenzando a caminar, seguida por Allen.

-De acuerdo- murmuró el blanco.

-

-

-

-

-

-Al fin salimos de la fila- exclamó alegre Mai sosteniendo en sus manos el almuerzo que acababa de comprar.

-Con lo horrible que es estar ahí- dijo Dess.

-Lo peor- apoyó Leo.

-Creo que deberíamos de pedirle a Jamey que nos prepare algo para almorzar en la escuela- dijo Mai.

-Mala no es la idea- meditó Leo.

-¿Huh? ¡Ah! ¡Es Kanda!- exclamó feliz Dess al ver a la japonesa sentada en una mesa con muchas sillas disponibles -¡Ne, Sasakura!- llamó mientras se dirigía al lugar -¡Sasakura, gracias por--! ¡Guh!- se quejó Dess al caer al piso. Cosa que alertó los exorcistas actuales cercanos y a la Kanda quien se puso de pie, puesto que sabían de qué se trataba la cosa.

-Miss Dess, no debería estar cayendo en medio de los comedores- se burló una chica de cabello rubio con destellos morados atado en dos coletas y de ojos azules. Parecía de último grado, al igual que la exorcista.

-Mira que ustedes se están haciendo más torpes cada vez- murmuró con una sonrisa un chico de cabello castaño, ondulado y corto, de ojos negros. Igualmente parecía de tercer grado.

-Haha, Dess-neechan esta cubierta por su almuerzo, haha- rió una chica de cabello corto y morado y de ojos negros. Lucía de primer grado y cabe decir que las calcetas blancas del uniforme las tenía con rayas negras alternadas. Además de estos, había como otros 4 en la mesa, más sin embargo, estos se limitaron a reír, no a más, pues sabían de la castaña y de la de cabellos azabaches, quien caminaba hacia ellos también, y prefirieron no hablar.

-Serás maldita, Jezabell- gruñó Dess al levantarse de golpe y tomar por el cuello a la rubia.

-No más que tú, Destiny- gruñó igual la rubia imitando la acción de la exorcista.

-¡Pelea de Gatas!- exclamó Leo con brillos en los ojos.

-Cierra la boca- dijeron siniestras las dos chicas con un brillo de ira en sus ojos haciendo que él se escondiese detrás de su hermana. Lenalee y Kanda miraban la pelea, ¿quién era la chica que le había metido el pie a Dess para que cayera?

-Serás cobarde- murmuró Lea.

-Basta ambas- irrumpió Sasakura. Apartando las manos de las chicas de su respectiva contrincante –. Están llamando mucho la atención- murmuró mirando a todos –. Si se van a arreglar vayan a La Zona de Caza del Norte- susurró para que solo ambas oyesen.

-Bien- dijo seca la llamada Jezabell.

-Si ella no se acobarda, ahí me verá- dijo Destiny cruzándose de brazos.

-Y ustedes- dijo mirando a los demás en la mesa –, debieron pararla, saben que el acuerdo nos obliga a _todos _a no iniciar batallas en zonas con tantos inocentes- murmuró.

-Hmph- musitaron algunos de los de la mesa, dando a entender que no les interesaba.

-Serán bastardos- murmuró Leo serio al sentarse en la mesa que Sasakura guardaba.

-Y tú no ayudas- dijo Dess mirando a Leo enojada.

-Lo siento- murmuró un chibi Leo con orejas de conejo quien comía su almuerzo.

-Eso no cambia nada- dijo Sasakura –. Y tú, Dess, somos quienes mejor sabemos que no debemos de armar revuelo, o de lo contrario--

-No empieces- interrumpió la castaña –. Si, se que no debí hacer lo que hice ¿Y? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Levantarme y nada más, para dejar que nuestro orgullo se fuera a los suelos?

-Dess, no sé en qué época crees que vives- dijo Leo con los ojos cerrados y mirada seria –. Pero bien sabes que eso sería por el bien de los presentes… el orgullo lo puedes recupe--

-¿Recuperar? Huh, si qué va- murmuró la castaña –. En mi vida, ni un solo segundo de ella, pasaré por alto un insulto de ellos, ¿entiendes? Tú deberías estar más a mi favor. Y tú, Sasakura- dijo mirándola a los ojos –, deberías ser tan conciente de ello como yo.

-Ahh, sé que quizás no sea el mejor momento para interrumpir- murmuró Lenalee viendo que la japonesa iba a responder –. Pero, ¿Quiénes son _ellos_ y _nosotros_?

-_Ellos_- dijo Lea haciendo énfasis -son--

-Chicos- llamó Mint desde la entrada. A su lado estaban los mellizos Toragami y Allen, y otras personas que no conocían.

-¡Por aquí, Mentita!- exclamó Dess levantándose de su silla y haciendo señas con la mano para que la notasen.

-Siento la tardanza- dijo la menta haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse.

-Tranquila, sabes que no pasa nada- dijo Leo sonriendo.

Sasakura gruñó silenciosamente –Y… Allen-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Uh, mejor, gracias por preguntar- dijo Walker.

-Ah, no les hemos presentado- dijo Hikari una vez que todos estuvieron callados –. Chicos, ellos son Allen, Yuuy Lenalee, y son de los nuestros.

-Yo soy Shiro, Kuroyami Shiro- dijo un chico de cabello blanco, pero con un mechón negro hasta la espalda, quien llevaba una mascarilla como de doctor. Tenía el ojo derecho tapado por su cabello, pero por el otro se podía asumir que tenía unas grandes ojeras.

-Yo soy Tenshi, Tenshi Kira- dijo un chico muy pálido y de cabello negro, de manera amable, contrastando con su apariencia, la cual asustaba –. Me alegra que estén con nosotros.

-Y… de nuevo pregunto ¿Quiénes son _ellos_ y quienes son _nosotros_?- preguntó Lenalee.

-_Ellos_, como decía- repitió Lea –son los Noah… bueno, todos saben bien quienes son, no hay necesidad de explicaciones… y _Nosotros_, claramente somos nosotros, los… _exorcistas_- dijo bajando mucho la voz, tanto, que apenas fue audible para los de esa mesa.

-¿Ellos son los Noah?- preguntó Lenalee. Se le hacía extraño que los Noah compartiesen establecimiento con los exorcistas.

-Ya que están respondiendo ¿Qué es la "zona de caza del norte"?- preguntó Kanda.

-La Zona de Caza del Norte es eso- dijo Sasakura –. No hay nada que explicar La Zona de Caza del Norte es una zona de caza de akuma que se encuentra al norte. Y no es ningún secreto para los Noah el hecho de que ahí cacemos a sus armas, es sólo que, tienen tantas que no les interesan.

-Dess…- llamó Tenshi -¿Has vuelto a armar bronca con Jezabell?

-Uh…- musitó la castaña de ojos azules.

-¡Dess!- reprimió Mint –Sabes que eso está prohibido.

-¡Otra más!- se quejó Dess -¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Mandarme al mujeriego de tu Maestro General? ¡No hay miedo aquí!

-Si no hay miedo ahí… ¿Por qué te están temblando las rodillas?- preguntó Hikari, quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Será el residuo de lo de la última ves…?- indagó Shiro. Dess le miró con odio.

-Oh, ¡Vaya mecha negra la que tienes!- exclamó Dess. En fracciones de segundo, Shiro estaba tirado en el suelo, con un aura depresiva sobre él.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es horrible! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Merezco la muerte!- dijo el Kuroyami mientras golpeaba el suelo con una de sus manos. Mai se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Y a él que le pasa?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Tiene un gran afecto por la simetría- dijo Mint.

-¿Afecto? ¡Este tipo tiene un problema!- dijo Dess señalándolo.

-Dolor… depresión… muerte…- murmuraba el chico de cabello blanco.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… no está tan mal- dijo dándole una palmadas en la espalda al chico de cabello blanco –Hasta está genial.

-¿Enserio? Aunque claro está que… no es… simetri…- dijo con voz cada vez más baja -¡Ahhh! ¡Merezco la muerte!

-

-

-

-

-

-Haaaaah, este lugar es enorme- dijo Lavi. Timcanpy gruñó apoyando la idea –. Sé que es el mismo lugar en el que estábamos antes de venir a esta fecha… los detalles en las paredes de los pasillos son idénticos… Pero nunca me pasee mucho por el Nuevo Cuartel… ¿Are?- Lavi paró frente a una puerta al notar ruidos de dentro. Se acercó para abrirla y al hacerlo pudo ver que se trataba de una sala de entrenamiento, o por lo menos eso hacía creer. Tenía el piso de madera y las paredes eran color beige claro. Y dentro de la habitación había otras dos puertas.

-Hyaa- exclamó una chica de cabellos negros, estaba de espaldas y esquivando con habilidad las embestidas de una especie de perro muy grande.

-Lily- murmuró un niño bajito de cabellos rubios y con la ropa muy holgada, haciendo que el perro y la mujer se detuviesen –De nada sirve que entrenes con Clay si ya no te dan los ataques.

-Entonces usa el _Soft Brush_ y ayúdame a entrenar, Roy- dijo la chica con un semblante serio.

-No.

-¿No?- repitió la de cabellos negros.

-No, aún no recupero completamente las energías de la cacería anterior- respondió el niño.

-Si no has hecho nada- murmuró la chica, más no recibió respuesta –. Serás… Ne, el que está en la puerta, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí parado?- preguntó la chica girándose a Lavi.

-¿Huh? Así que sabías que estaba aquí- preguntó Lavi entrando a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Nada ni nadie escapa al olfato de un lobo ¿sabes?- dijo la chica mirando al exorcista y al golem con sus ojos carmín –Y Claymore es uno, así que…

-Uh, ¿Un lobo?- dijo algo nervioso mirando al animal. Era blanco y grande, con un lunar negro en forma de media luna cerca de su ojo derecho –Pero… no ataca ¿verdad?

-No- dijo la de cabello negro –, Claymore es pacifico… a no ser que seas un akuma.

-Y-ya veo, así que caza akuma- razonó el pelirrojo.

-Si- respondió la de cabellos negros.

-Ah, soy Lavi- dijo el bookman –Y él es Timcanpy.

-¿Un golem? He oído sobre ellos, pero es la primera vez que veo uno- dijo la de cabello negro –Bueno, soy Lilith Wolfgang, y el chico de allá es Roy Chang- dijo señalando al rubio.

-¿Por qué ustedes no están en la escuela? Todos los que conozco han ido- preguntó Lavi.

-Porque nosotros ya nos graduamos- dijo Lilith –Ya no tenemos obligado asistir a la escuela.

-Bueno… en ese caso, seamos amigos- propuso con una sonrisa Lavi, lo que hizo que Roy le mirara desde donde se hallaba -. Sería aburrido estar aquí solo.

-De acuerdo…- murmuró la de cabello negro apoyada por el aullido de Claymore –Seamos amigos- concluyó con una ceja arqueada.

-

-

-

-

-

**E**spero que les haya gustado el chap! El próximo chap ya va a tener pelea, no solo Dess Vs. Jezabell. Si no que más. Y ya dentro de poco pondré también las clases, no todas, pero por ejemplo la clase de Cross-sensei xDD

**Ciencia-absoluta**: No se si te haya gustado el como quedo Shiro… si no te ha gustado dime y yo lo cambio.

**B**ueno, acá está la ficha de Sasakura:

**NOMBRE:**Kanda Sasakura.

**EDAD:**18.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:**12 de Mayo.

**INNOCENSE TYPE:**Equipo.

**ARMA:**Mugen.

**CUARTEL:**Cuartel General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO:**Prefiere hacerlo sola, aunque trabaja muy bien con Kanda Raido y con Destiny Danshaw (Su trabajo en equipo sale de las situaciones menos esperadas - -).

**MEJOR AMIGO:**Leo.

**MEJOR AMIGA:**Mint Walker.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO:**Entrenar, meditar, correr y leer.

**FAMILIA:**Kanda Raido es su hermano gemelo, aunque él se encuentra en Tokyo y no se ven mucho.

**FRASE/LEMA:**"En el mundo en el que vivimos, hay hombres que no pueden cortar nada. Sin embargo, esos mismos espadachines son capaces de cortar el acero. Todo con la misma katana… ¿¡Que mierda quiere decir!?".

**GENERAL:**

**·**Es japonesa, y solía trabajar en el Cuartel Japonés, pero fue trasladada a Londres.

**·**Desde los 6 años, edad en que confirmaron que ella era la persona compatible con Mugen en su generación, se ha entrenado como samurai, para controlar totalmente a la katana.

**·** Como samurai que es, tiene sus sentidos en extremo desarrollados, lo que la lleva a ser capaz de evitar ataques incluso fuera de batalla y sin pensar.

**·** Aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir, su sentido de orientación es extremadamente horrible, al punto de perderse en caminos rectos.

**·** Le encantan los gatos.

(Si, así es, Un par de aspectos de Sasakura-chan fueron inspirados en Roronoa Zoro, de One Piece)


	7. Chapter 5

Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero bueno, aquí está el chap 5. La verdad quedo como a la mitad, prometo actualizar rápido y con la pelea de cada uno más detallada. Bueno, en fin, los dejo con el chap.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Aparición de Oc.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Los personajes de -man no me pertenecen, ni tampoco algunos de los Oc.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Mint.

-Claro- respondió la canela de ojos azules.

-Que quede claro que si la cagas vamos a intervenir- dijo Sasakura.

-No me confundas con algo que tú harías- dijo Dess.

-¿Nandato?- masculló la japonesa.

-Y dale con el japonés- masculló la canela.

-Hn, parece que estás en modo- dijo Sasakura con una sonrisa torcida.

-Esperabas menos, supongo- dijo la canela.

-¿Y cómo terminamos nosotros aquí?- preguntó Lenalee.

Se hallaban en una especie de zona árida, hacía calor y había tierra por todas partes. No parecía haber edificios modernos cerca de donde sea que se hallasen. Había unas ruinas de casas, parecían de la edad media o antes. En una de esas ruinas había una puerta, que era por donde habían llegado. Solo se encontraban ahí los exorcistas que se habían encontrado presentes a la hora del almuerzo en el colegio.

-No estoy seguro- dijo Allen.

La puerta por la que ellos habían pasado antes se abrió llamando la atención de los presentes y deteniendo las peleas entre Sasakura y Leo y la de Dess con Hikari.

-¿Ahh?- murmuró una cabeza con cabello revuelto y rojo con una bola dorada sobre ella, quienes algunos reconocieron como Lavi y Timcanpy -¿Dónde es es--?

Claymore saltó sobre la cabeza del Bookman Jr. para poder pasar por la puerta y acto seguido fue a donde Mint, quien le comenzó a acariciar.

-¿Recibiste el mensaje, Lilly?- preguntó Mint mirando a la puerta donde Lavi caminaba hacia el lobo con cara de enfado murmurando sabe-que-cosas.

-Si, por eso estamos aquí- dijo la nombrada saliendo de la puerta junto a Roy y a Ritsuka.

-Uh- musitó Dess –Hola, Lilith.

-Eres una imprudente- dijo Lilith a Dess.

-No es la primera vez que lo escucho- dijo la canela.

-Feh- musitó la de los ojos rubí.

-¡Ritsuka!-exclamó Mint al ver al otro chico que había llegado con Lilith.

-Hola- dijo el chico de cabellos azules junto con una sonrisa.

-Hey- exclamó Mai -¿No ha pasado ya la hora que acordaron?

-Uh, es cierto- dijo Lea mirando su reloj.

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, dejando ver a un par de chicas. Una era alta y esbelta, de ondulado cabello, ojos y labios negros, muy palida y con un mechón de cabello blanco cubriéndole su ojo derecho, vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa y balerinas negras. Una mujer de aproximadamente 22 años, pelirroja ondulada y de ojos ambar, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con una abertura en la pierna derecha. Una niña de cabello negro y corto, recogido en una coleta baja y de ojos miel, que vestía una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido y unos pesqueros de mezclilla claros. Ella venía acompañada de un oso de felpa que le pasaba casi 15 cm.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿No era yo la única que debería venir?- murmuró Dess.

-Sabes que los Noah suelen hacer trampas con akuma- recordó Leo –. No te puedes quedar sola.

-Gracias por la confianza- dijo sarcástica Dess.

-Es que con lo atenta que eres, seguro te matan- dijo Sasakura –. Y no podemos dejar que te maten, por el bien de la Orden.

-Jodida espadachín- insultó Dess.

-Metal oxidado- respondió Sasakura.

-Ellas son exorcistas también- explicó Mint en voz baja a los exorcistas del pasado.

-¡Bakanda!

-Ella es Minna D'Valent- dijo señalando a la pelirroja de vestido fuego.

-¡Dessastre!

-Ella es Alicia Crowley- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello negro y del mechón blanco.

-¡Emo!

-Ella es Odille Tanner, pero todos la llamamos Dilly- dijo señalando a la niña que venía con el oso de felpa gigante.

-¡Hippie!

-Y su oso se llama Dadobeto- dijo la menta señalando al oso de 1.60.

-¿Hippie? ¿¡De donde!?

-Vaya nombre para un oso…- dijo Allen.

-¡Calla, Dessastre!

-Lo mismo dije yo- dijo Mint.

-¡Eso ya lo dijiste, Bakanda!

-Ahora parece haber muchos exorcistas- dijo Lenalee.

-¿¡Qué con ello?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

-Efectivamente- dijo Lea uniéndose a la conversación –y eso que solo hay como 22 en el general. Incluidos a los Generales.

-¿¡Tu crees!?

-Nee, Allen-kun- llamó Lenalee en un susurro al de cabellos blancos -¿No crees que la tal Alicia pueda ser la nieta de Crowley-san? Es decir, son muy parecidos, y tienen el mismo apellido.

-¡Muere!

-Parece ser…- dijo Allen también en un susurro -¿Crees que se halla repuesto de lo de la akuma?

-¡Tú primero!

-Da la impresión- dijo Lenalee.

-¡Waaaaahhh!

-Hey, Como que van tarde ¿no?- preguntó Minna –A parte de que nos tomamos la molestia de venir llegan tarde. Están para colmo.

-Whuaaah, grrrr…

-De plano…- dijo Leo.

-¿¡Me has gruñido!?

-Hey- llamó Minta los presentes, y al mirarla notaron que su ojo maldito se había activado, cosa que le extrañó al exorcista de cabellos blancos y mirada gris, ya que ni él ni su ojo habían notado nada de nada –. Hay akuma acercándose a gran velocidad. Calculo aproximadamente unos 204 de nivel 2, 137 de nivel tres y 47 de nivel 4… los del nivel 1 no los puedo contar.

-¿¡Qgueeeeegh!?- dijeron a coro Dess y Sasakura mientras se peleaban.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Dess al soltar a Sasakura y que esta hiciera lo mismo.

-Rodeados-dijo simplemente la menta.

-Tch- masculló Sasakura -¿A qué distancia están?

-A 3 kilómetros, más o menos- dijo la menta –. Pero vienen muy, muy rápido.

-Te dije que harían trampas- dijo Leo.

-Ya sé- dijo con hastío Dess.

-Lo extraño es que… si no hay ningún Noah por aquí… ¿Cómo es que los akuma han…?- murmuró Kanda.

-Obviamente han usado uno de los Bait que le quitaron a Dimitri en Washington hace dos semanas- dijo Lilith.

-¿Un qué?- repitió Kanda.

-Un Bait. Una carnada, la usamos frecuentemente cuando vamos a las Zonas de Caza- dijo la de orbes rubí –. Sus compuestos resultan muy atractivos a los akuma, y los detectan aún si se encuentran a 4km de ellos. Bueno, depende de lo concentrado o del tamaño. Los creó un idiota de la Rama Americana. Zeth.

-Ah- musitó únicamente el japonés de hace 150 años.

-¡Si lo usaron, pim!- dijo Hikari señalando cerca suyo.

-¡Es verdad, aquí está!- dijo Dilly desenterrando un pequeño artefacto. Era como un rombo que brillaba verde y que parecía soltar un ligero gas de aquel color.

-Si, no hay duda- dijo Tenshi –Estos son los Bait de la General Cloudy Heaven, de Washington.

-Sabemos dónde se encuentra ella- dijo Mai –. La cosa es que no sabemos cómo es que… ¡DIOS, DESACTIVENLO YA!- gritó señalando el aparato.

-Uh, verdad- dijo Tenshi presionando el centro, cosa que hizo que la Bait dejara de brillar y de soltar ese gas.

-Bueno, decía que no sabemos cómo es que un Bait tan pequeño como este, que suele atraer a unos 50-70 akuma solamente, atrajo a tantos- inquirió Mai.

-Posiblemente lo han cambiado- dijo Shiro –. Es algo esperado si es de parte de Tilly.

-Cierto- dijo Sasakura.

-Deberíamos de empezar con los akuma de una vez- dijo Dess levantándose del suelo, ya que se había sentado a pensar en qué hacer.

-Útil idea- murmuró Sasakura al desenvainar a Mugen, la cual estaba amarrada a su cintura.

-Mint- murmuraron Sasakura y Dess.

-1 kilómetro- dijo la de cabello menta.

El cuerpo de Destiny comenzó a brillar como lo haría un metal al sol. Sasakura pasó su mano por mugen, la cual pasó a ser totalmente negra. Minna sacó un abanico rojo de su pierna, de donde se hallaba la abertura de su vestido, y al abrirlo dejó ver un dragón.

-900 metros- dijo Mint.

Tenshi sacó una lanza que tenía amarrada a su espalda. Hikari tomó su escopeta que había dejado a un lado y Akagami desenvainó la espada que llevaba. Leo sacó el pequeño martillo que llevaba en la pierna.

-800 metros.

Mint sacó de entre su uniforme una pistola con el grabado de una rosa y de un par de ramas con espinas. Mai levantó la mano donde llevaba el anillo de los dragones, el cual brilló un poco. Roy sacó de entre su suéter su pincel con el que pelaba hace un rato.

-600 metros.

En la mano de Lilith comenzó a formarse una espada de cristales de tonalidad rojiza. Lea levantó su mano y una pulsera de perlas negras con una pluma roja hicieron un sonido parecido al de un cascabel.

-400 metros.

El oso de Dilly tomó pose de batalla y Shiro se colocó un extraño guante con una joya color rojo sangre.

-300 metros.

Del brazo de Ritsuka comenzaron a salir chispas y una especie de trueno azul parecía que se formaba en él. El ojo de Allen se activó y vio que, efectivamente, una enorme cantidad de akuma se acercaban a ellos a una gran velocidad.

-200 metros.

-¡Entonces ya!- gritó Dess antes de lanzarse a una gran velocidad hacia los akuma, seguida de muchos de los demás.

-Impulsiva idiota- murmuró Sasakura.

-Si aún no recuperan el Innocence por completo deberían de guardar distancia- sugirió Mint a los exorcistas del pasado.

-Tch- Kanda chasqueó la lengua.

-Voy por los level 4, Mint- avisó Sasakura, quien estaba en la fase 3 de Mugen.

-_Understood_- dijo la menta –. En cuanto encuentre a Dess le digo que te siga.

-Tch- musitó la Kanda –Ni que la necesitara.

-Bueno, en ese caso espera a que los akuma vengan- pidió Mint.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasakura.

-Sasakura- dijo Mint –Con tu sentido de la orientación terminarás donde sea menos donde los akuma.

-Hmph- masculló Sasakura.

-¿Puedes con los level 4?- preguntó Allen algo preocupado –Es decir ¿No es mucho?

-Ignoraré el comentario, y sí, si puedo con ellos- dijo con molestia la japonesa.

-Sasakura- llamó Mint –atrás.

- _Go Gen, Yuutoryuu, Washiki_ (Quinta Ilusión, Estilo de las 10 espadas, Estilo Japonés)- murmuró Sasakura cuando sus ropas pasaron de ser las del colegio a ser un hakama con un obi y a tener el pecho vendado; y cuando Mugen se transformó en diez katanas negras y con cadenas en los mangos –_Katana no Mai_ (Baile de Espadas)

-_Crossing Bloody Rose_- murmuró Mint al disparar un par de balas al level 2 que estaba detrás de Sasakura –Un level 2.

-Feeh- musitó la de cabello azabache.

-_Springing Fire_- dijo Mai al dibujar algunos círculos en el aire, con el dedo donde llevaba el anillo. Estos tomaron forma y fueron dirigidos a un grupo de akuma level 2.

-_Kazeryuu_- llamó Minna al agitar su abanico y que este creara un remolino, un tornado, en forma de dragón, el cual acabó con varios level 2 y un level 3.

-Yei- canturreó la pequeña Dilly –¡Vamos, Dadobeto!- apoyó la chica que veía al oso de felpa gigante que peleaba contra varios akuma.

-_Electric Hunter_- Hikari disparó su escopeta, lanzando unas balas de luz que explotaron destruyendo muchos akuma que se encontraban cerca.

-_Condolence Interpreter_- dijo Dess antes de lanzarse a patear akuma Level 3 en el estómago, partiéndolos por la mitad.

Lea alzó su brazo, donde llevaba una pulsera de perlas negras, con una pluma de color roja sujetada -_Living Skull_- dijo al compás de el sonido de cascabeles originados en su pulsera. La tierra comenzó a tomar forma de un esqueleto y se levantó como si fuese un zombi. Después de repetir eso unas cuantas veces parecía que tenía una banda de 15 esqueletos peleando por ella.

Shiro puso la mano que tenía el guante en el suelo, y en cosa de segundos 6 pilares de tierra salían de la misma que se hallaba alrededor de él y atravesaban a los akuma cercanos, de nivel 1 a 3.

Leo masacró la mayoría de los akuma Level 1 con su martillo gigante –Tsk, yo quería ir con los fuertes… pero nooo, tengo que venir aquí porque el estúpido martillote destroza muchos de un solo golpe… ugh- murmuró mientras golpeaba otro grupo de Leve 1 de nueva cuenta.

-_Soft Brush_- murmuró Roy al usar su pincel para mover misteriosamente las sombras de algunos de los akuma, y hacerles atacarse entre ellos.

-_Noroi no Longuinus_- dijo Tenshi al momento de ser envuelto por una especie de electricidad negra que sobrecargó a los akuma cercanos a él.

-_Sonic Hunter_- llamó Akagami antes de lanzarse en contra de un par de akumas Level 2, atravezandolos con su espada, casi como si fuesen de paja.

-_Corpse Dancing_- murmuró Lilith mientras de su cuerpo se separaba una ella de cristal rojo, vestida con la misma armadura de cristal que ella, y también con una espada en mano –_Last Cristal Breaking_- dijo al lanzarse a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con akumas cercanos y destrozándolos ambas de un solo golpe.

-_Raitei_- susurró Ritsuka con una mirada seria y hasta algo sádica después de haber atravezado 5 Level 2 con su brazo envuelto en rayos.

-_Dragon Surviver_- dijo Mai cuando los dragones de su anillo tomaron forma, en un remolino de fuego, el cual fue destruyendo varios akuma.

Roy siguió provocando que los Akuma se pelearan entre ellos. Tenshi provocaba descargas eléctricas que acababan con muchos de los enemigos. Los exorcistas del pasado les miraban asombrados, el nivel de fuerzas de ataque que tenían ahora ciertamente era increíble. Todos podían perfectamente con akuma Level 1 y 2, y varios podían pelear de igual a igual con Level 3. Era ciertamente increíble.

Kanda no se preocupó por ver a los demás. Las palabras de la Kanda de ahora le resonaban "_Go Gen_", "_Quinta Ilusión_". ¡Ella podía activar a Mugen aún más de lo que él podía! ¡Será una mala broma! Era obvio que el orgullo del japonés estaba siendo, según él, pisoteado con aquello. Una samurai que domina mejor la espada del samurai dueño de ella, que mala pasada.

-Qué raro- murmuró Sasakura a Mint, que no la había dejado ir a por los Akuma debido a que no confiaba en su orientación. Cosa que enfurecía a la japonesa.

-_Yeah_, ¿Porqué los Akuma 4 se han detenido?- preguntó la de cabello menta haciéndole notar a todos aquel detalle.

-¿Será que..?- murmuró la Kanda.

-Hey, ¿Alguna sabe que les sucede?- preguntó Dess mientras llegaba corriendo a donde Sasakura y Mint.

-No-dijo Mint.

-¿Será que están por llegar? Los Noah, digo- inquirió Sasakura.

-¡Seguro que es eso!- dijo Dess muy convencida –Los bastardos notaron que destruimos sus jugetes.

-Lo más probable- dijo Sasakura.

-Bueno, pues quitando a los 47 Level 4, parece que ya se terminaron de cargar a todos- dijo Dess mirando como todo lo que se veía eran akuma 4 al horizonte, piezas de akuma en todas partes, y un grupo de jóvenes dispersados por ahí.

-Seh, son buenos- dijo Sasakura.

-

-

-

-

-

Repito que siento la tardanza, pero bueno, ya actualice, aunque haya sido algo así como que medio chap y muy demo de cada uno, pero aún así. Ya el próximo chap salen todos a más detalle, igual que los que no han salido.

Otra cosa, les agradezco los Oc, y lo que me han dado hasta ahora los seguiré poniendo en el HQ, pero, ya no puedo poner más ahí. Son muchos ya, no podría ponerles diálogos grandes si sigo poniendo en el HQ, no digo que no acepto Oc ya, pero, a partir de este chap ya son en otros cuarteles. Que estén en un cuartel que no sea el general no quiere decir que no saldrán mucho o algo, ya que dentro de poco (unos chaps más) va a haber un _acomodamiento_. Diré que, un acomodamiento, en la orden sucede cuando TODOS los exorcistas se reúnen en los HQ de la Orden, y presentan algo así como un examen, una demostración donde muestran sus avances y sus poderes y habilidades. Con eso, los Generales deciden a quienes integran a sus respectivos equipos, o, en su defecto, a quienes sacan.

Quienes ya están en un equipo con los generales de Londres son:

En un equipo está Shiro, Tenshi y los mellizos Toragami.

En otro está Leo, Lea y Lilith.

Y en el de Cross está Mint, Ritsuka y Selene.

Repito que siento haberme tardado tanto, pero ya tengo todos mis Oc con sus fichas. Con todos los Oc me refiero a TODOS. Incluidos cuarteles de Washington, Oceanía, Londres, Hong Kong y Tokyo. Son como 45 xd. Pero bueno, como son 90 y tantas las innocence encontradas y compatibles, solo son la mitad. Bueno, ya empiezo el siguiente chap y les dejo la ficha de Lea.

JaNee!

**NOMBRE:** Lea Zephyr.

**EDAD:**18 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:**24 de Abril.

**INNOCENSE TYPE:**Equipo.

**ARMA:**Living Skull. Una pulsera hecha con perlas negras, las cuales hacen un sonido parecido al de un cascabel cuando las agita. Esta pulsera hace que los minerales de la tierra se reúnan y formen un esqueleto que pelea por ella.

**CUARTEL:**General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO:**Leo.

**MEJOR AMIGO:**Ross Marian.

**MEJOR AMIGA:**Mint Walker.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO:**Estudiar, leer, tocar el piano y la batería, ir de compras.

**FAMILIA:**Su hermano es Leo. Cuando nacieron, su padre, Massimo, se llevó a Leo dejándola sola con su madre. Su madre murió de depresión cuando ella tenía 8. Siempre odió a su padre por alejar a su hermano, ya que eso mató a su madre, y lo culpa de su muerte.

**FRASE/LEMA:**"La lectura es una conversación con los hombres más ilustres de los siglos pasados".

**GENERAL:**

**·**En un principio aborrecía a los bookman, pero al entrar en la orden y verlos en acción, sintió deseos de convertirse en una.

**·**Detesta al bookman actual por haberla rechazado por ser mujer.

**·**Odia a Giovanni.

**·**Es la primera de la clase, superando a Leo.


	8. Chapter 6

Al fin, después de un par de meses les dejo el siguiente capítulo del Fic, siento la tardanza, pero ya está aquí. Y creo que por suerte me quedo algo largo haha. Aunque aún no está terminado el suceso de los akuma, pasa algo interesante…

Por ciertooo!! Gracias por los 42 reviews! Para mi es algo legendario :D!! El número 42 es un número maldito en mi salón! Hay un chavo que nadie sabía como se llamaba al principio del ciclo escolar, y pss,, su clave era 42, asi que todos le decimos 42, luego todas las respuestas de mate empezaban a dar 42, y nononono!! Eran bastantísimas cosas en relación al numero 42!! Aparte descubrimos que tiene relación con el 666 :O, miren multipliquen 6 x 6 y luego súmenle 6… que les daa!! Hahah,, nos asusto a todos cuando lo descubrimos!

Haha,, en fin creo que mejor los dejo leer ya xD.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Aparición de Oc.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Los personajes de -man no me pertenecen, ni tampoco algunos de los Oc.

-

-

-

-

-

Pasaron un par de minutos donde los akuma Level 4 no se movieron, y los exorcistas prefirieron regresar a donde se hallaban antes de separarse para pelear. Ninguno tenía alguna herida de gravedad, solo raspones y el dolor de algunos golpes. Ninguno había sido golpeado por las balas de los akuma por mera suerte, ya que la mayoría empleaba el estilo de pelea cuerpo-a-cuerpo.

-No entiendo qué rayos hacen los akuma allá- replicó Dess, mirándolos por sobre su hombro.

-Deben estar esperando alguna clase de señal- dijo Sasakura.

-Lo que querría decir que los Noah están por llegar- dijo Dess.

-Lo más seguro- dijo Sasakura.

Miraron una vez más a los akuma, y se percataron de que estos comenzaban a moverse, lo que las puso a la defensiva. Después de unos segundos se percataron que no iban contra ellos. Los akuma que comenzaban a moverse se atacaron entre ellos, llevándose con sus ataques a otros akuma. Algo sucedería, ambas lo sabían.

-¿Qué rayos?- murmuró Dess, al abrir los ojos enormemente.

-Algo esta mal…- murmuró Sasakura.

-Deberíamos de mandar a todos de regreso- opinó Dess.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- meditó la Kanda –. Entre menos involucrados será mejor.

-Bien- accedió la canela –. Leo- llamó.

-¿Qué sucede, Dess?- preguntó Leo al llegar a su lado.

-Leo… No estamos totalmente seguras de que es lo que va a suceder- "explicó" Dess –. Pero sea lo que sea, quiero que lo registres… y que prepares un informe de esto para entregar a Xiaoran.

-Entendido.

-Hikari, Akagami- llamó Sasakura –, quiero que lleven a todos de vuelta a la puerta, y que los hagan entrar en ella.

-Ok.

-Llith, ve a donde los akuma- dijo Dess –. Quiero a tantos destruidos como te sea posible.

-Shiro, Kira- dijo la japonesa –, ustedes también vayan, desháganse de todos los que puedan.

-_Roger_- dijeron los 3, antes de ir a donde los akuma Level 4.

-Entre menos de ellos mejor ¿Huh?- dijo la canela mirando a Sasakura.

-De hecho- dijo la japonesa. Después ambas miraron para atrás, donde estaban Allen y los otros exorcistas del pasado -¿Pueden usar sus inocencias ya?

-No lo sé- dijo Allen –. No las hemos probado.

-Pues deberían de hacerlo- dijo Dess mientras se acomodaba la ropa desarreglada debido a la batalla antes librada –. Con suerte y las pueden usar ahora.

Los exorcistas probaron sus inocencias, pero lamentablemente ninguno pudo activarlas. Allen fue el único que lo siguió intentando, debido a que decía que sentía que lo podría lograr, que ya lo tenía cerca.

-Me agrada ese ánimo- dijo Dess con el pulgar en alto y con una sonrisa –, pero si no la activas ya tienes que regresar con los otros ahora mismo, Allen- dijo mientras bajaba su pulgar y su sonrisa pasaba a ser una expresión de seriedad.

-No queremos heridos- dijo la Kanda, bajo la mirada enojada de Yuu. El samurai _odiaba _cómo la pequeña japonesa del nuevo siglo podía hacer lo que el no, es decir, esa arma con inocencia había sido creada para _él_, pero ella la usaba a la perfección mientras él no podía. Yuu miró a Lavi. El pelirrojo estaba en las mismas, Leo usaba el martillo de Lavi, pero Lavi no podía usarlo. ¿No tendría eso algo que ver que los del presente-futuro estuvieran usando las inocencias?¿Sería eso lo que estaba afectando las inocencias de ellos? Pero descartó la idea, ni las inocencias de Allen o Lenalee parecían fallar por esa razón.

De pronto un estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

-Maldición- gruñó la castaña.

-La volaron- dijo la japonesa –. Volaron la puerta- dijo al ver cómo la puerta había sido destruida, y solo quedaban todos los escombros de lo que había sido parte de la construcción y mucho humo de donde había estado la puerta.

-Ya iba siendo hora- murmuró Dess mientras su piel comenzaba a tomar un brillo como de metal.

-Cúbranse- ordenó Sasakura a los demás mientras ella desenfundaba a Mugen.

-¿Más o menos dónde?- murmuró Mai al no ver nada con lo que cubrirse en los al redores.

-Allen sigue intentando con tu inocencia- dijo Dess –. En cuanto la actives, nos alcanzas a Sasa y a mi. Que los demás no se muevan.

-¿Eh?

-Bien, pudieron con todos los akuma que les dejamos- dijo una persona detrás del humo que la detonación de la puerta causo.

-Jezabell, serás bastarda- gruñó Destiny -¡Esta pelea era meramente entre tu y yo, para dejar parejo lo de hoy en la cafetería! ¡¿Por qué has metido akuma y a tus amiguitos en esto?!- dijo al ver, cuando el humo se disipó, que detrás de Jezabell estaban los demás Noah.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú has metido a tus amigos también- dijo la Noah.

-Pero sólo porque yo sabía que tú meterías a los tuyos en esto- respondió la castaña.

-¿Qué planean hacer con los akuma 4?- preguntó Leo metiéndose a la conversación.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, exorcista- dijo el Noah de cabellos ondulados, el llamado Tilly.

-Bueno, bueno- musitó Jezabell –. Si vinimos a pelear, peleemos entonces- dijo tomando un color gris y abalanzándose sobre Destiny.

-Cuando quieras, linda- respondió la castaña dando un salto para atrás, para no pelear cerca de los demás.

-Ya qué…- dijo Leo mientras sacaba su mazo y lo hacía más grande.

-Yo seré tu oponente hoy- dijo Tilly.

-Qué mejor- musitó Leo –. Te sacaré la información a golpes.

-Eso me gustaría verlo- dijo Tilly mientras de algún modo entraba a la tierra que estaba debajo de él.

-Bastardo…- murmuró Leo, quien se enojo aún más cuando el Noah salió debajo de él y lo pateó en el mentón. Después se volvió a meter a la tierra y se alejabó seguido por un enojado Leo dispuesto a aplastarlo con su mazo.

-Serás mi oponente- dijo Sasakura mientras señalaba a un Noah con Mugen -. Eres un almirante ¿Qué no?

-Haz adivinado bien- dijo el Noah que había señalado la japonesa. Era un chico de cabello azul oscuro y corto, y los ojos de aquel hombre eran de un hermoso color ámbar. Su piel era gris y tenía cruces en la frente. Vestía una camisa sin mangas y de cuello alto color azul y unos bermudas color negro. En su espalda llevaba una espada en su funda. El Noah sacó la espada de su funda para apuntar a la samurái del mismo modo en que ella le apuntaba –. Será una batalla entre iguales, puedo ver.

-No somos iguales- dijo Sasakura con una sonrisa.

-Oh, disculpa, tienes razón. Veo mi error- dijo el Noah con una sonrisa –. No estás a mi nivel.

Sasakura puso un rostro sombrío, serio, daba miedo solo de verla y ya –No intentes robarte mis líneas, bruto- dijo, para luego lanzarse contra el Noah a golpearlo con la espada de frente, pero el Noah le bloqueo con su espada. La fuerza del impacto hizo que una onda saliera desde donde se hallaban, levantando tierra y aventando los escombros que alanzaba.

Pronto y entre muchos sonidos de metales golpeándose entre ellos, ambos se alejaron de donde estaba el resto.

-Es mejor si entre los equipos de las Generales nos encargamos de apoyarlas en sus peleas contra los Almirantes, pim- dijo Hikari.

-¿Las Generales están peleando? ¿¡Te refieres a que…?!- preguntó Lenalee.

-Así es, Destiny-sama es una General- dijo Hikari –. La General Azul, pim.

-Kanda-taicho es la General Blanca- dijo Akagami.

-Bueno, pim- dijo Hikari –, Aka-nii, vamos a donde los akuma, habrá que traer a Shiro, Kira y a Lilith, pim.

-Bien- dijo Akagami.

-Mint-san ¿Es verdad que ellas son Generales?- preguntó Lenalee –Es decir ¿No son aún muy jóvenes?

-Todos los generales son muy jóvenes ahora, si se les compara con los de hace 150 años- dijo Mint –. Cloudy Heaven tiene 33, Dustin K. Crowley tiene 31, Roberta y Cross Marian tienen 35, Chrystopher Yeegar tiene 25 y Dess y Sasakura tienen 18.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie mayor?- preguntó Lavi.

-Los ministros de la Iglesia hacen que se retiren, aunque estos no quieran- dijo Mint –. Y lo que sé es que ellos saben que es mejor hacer lo que dicen pacíficamente y sin reprocharles.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé- dijo seria Mint –. Sólo los Generales que se han retirado son quienes saben por qué es mejor hacerlo pacíficamente y sin provocarles. Pero debe de ser algo muy serio como para que los Generales, siendo los más fuertes en la Orden se retiren sin decir reproche.

Lavi se quedó serio, el futuro era muy parecido a su presente. Los nuevos ministros de la iglesia parecían ser igual de sucios y ruines, como los de antes.

-Lavi, cuidado- dijo Mint cuando se lanzó contra el Bookman Jr. arrojándolo fuera del camino de un Noah.

-Strawberry- dijo Mint con el rostro serio.

-Mint- dijo la Noah con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, era la pequeña niña de la cafetería, la que tenía el cabello corto y morado, pero ahora su tez era grisácea.

-_Crossing Bloody Tulip_- dijo la Noah al sacar una pistola y apuntar a Mint.

-_Crossing Bloody Rose_- dijo Mint mientras apuntaba su Inocencia a la Noah llamada Strawberry.

Ambas dispararon a la vez, pero hubo una explosión a la mitad de sus caminos. Las balas habían chocado una contra la otra, dejando un símbolo de una rosa de los vientos con una rosa llena de espinas y sangrando, y otro símbolo de la rosa de los vientos, pero este con un Tulipán lleno de espinas y sangrando.

-¿Tienen la misma arma?- preguntó Lenalee.

-No- respondió directa Lea –. Son los opuestos entre Exorcistas y Noah.

-Ah, ya veo- murmuró Lenalee –. O sea, que una es el total opuesto de lo que la otra es.

-Así es- dijo Lea.

-Allen, no deberías esforzarte de más- dijo Lavi al ver como el de cabellos blancos seguía tratando de activar la inocencia.

-Allen-kun- murmuró Lenalee –, Lavi tiene razón, no deberías de esforzarte más de lo que puedes.

-No suena muy convincente cuando me lo dices tú, Lena- dijo Allen mirándola, para luego sonreír despreocupado –. No te preocupes, se que lo haré.

-Ya regresamos- dijo Hikari al llegar con su hermano y los que habían ido a detener lo que sea que lo akuma estaban haciendo.

-Lilith- dijo Lea –¿Podrías crear un escudo alrededor de todos nosotros?- preguntó.

-Claro, ¿Para qué?- preguntó la de ojos rojos.

-Dess no quiere heridos, Lil'- dijo Lea.

-Bien- dijo Lilith –_Diamond Shield_- dijo mientras comenzaba a crear unos cristales que quedaban alrededor de ellos, formando una especie de domo.

-¿Está bien así?- dijo Lilith.

-Sí, me parece que sí- dijo Lea –. Ahora, ¿Qué sucede con los akuma, ustedes tres?- le dijo a Shiro, Lilith y a Kira.

-No lo sé- dijo Shiro –. Por más que se les atacara- explicó –No hacían nada más que atacarse entre ellos.

-Era como si nos ignoraran- opinó Kira.

-Eso es raro- dijo Lea –. La simple idea de matar a un humano, por no decir a un exorcista, es lo que más les gusta a los akuma.

-Algo les debe de suceder…- dijo Lilith –deberíamos de decirle a Mint que les echase un ojo, en caso de que fuera cosa de las almas.

-Ella está peleando contra Strawberry, Lil'- informó Lea –, no creo que te preste atención aunque le grites.

-Cierto- dijo Lilith desanimada.

Un aura extraña se sintió en el aire, para los exorcistas del futuro era una presión horrible, era algo que nunca habían sentido. Ese poder que se sentía en el aire tenía una presencia increíble, era obviamente un poder devastador. Pero, a la vez, ese poder traía una serenidad y una seguridad incomparables. Pero, para los exorcistas del pasado, solo significaba que Allen había logrado despertar su Inocencia.

-¿Allen?- preguntó Lea.

El blanco tenía la inocencia activada y puesto su antifaz, sonreía de una manera tan pacifica que daba una sensación de paz aun mayor a la que ya sentían antes –Lilith-san- llamó Allen -¿Puedes abrir un hoyo en la parte de arriba, por favor?

-De acuerdo- dijo la pelinegra, mientras contraía un poco de los cristales que se hallaban en la parte de mero arriba.

-Gracias- dijo amablemente Allen, antes de salir del domo de un solo salto, al suceder esto, los cristales se volvieron a cerrar.

"_Allen Walker… El Bufón de Dios… no debería de estar en esta época… ¿Qué hace aquí?"_ pensó Lea. Ella, quien era la que mejor retenía la información, la mas grande observadora con lazos sanguíneos a los Bookman, definitivamente no dejaba pasar ningún indicio que le pareciera sospechoso, y de Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Juliet y Rheese había sospechado desde que los vio entrar al salón de clases.

-

-

-

-

-

Cuando Allen salió del domo pudo ver que los exorcistas seguían peleando contra los Noah, y que los akuma se habían reducido en un número significativo. De los 47 que había antes, ahora quedaban solamente unos 5 o 6, que se seguían atacando entre ellos mismos.

-

-

-

-

-

-Shit…- maldijo Dess mientras que Jezabell le hacía retroceder de nuevo con un golpe al estomago. Se limpió la sangre que le escurría por la boca y miró a donde se hallaban los akuma. Sus ojos se abrieron, solo quedaban 4. Dejó que el miedo la invadiera por unos segundos. Para haber matado a otros 43 esos Level 4 debían de ser muy fuertes, y ahora aun mas si habían tomado la fuerza de los otros akuma que habían asesinado.

Una patada en el rostro la trajo de regreso a la realidad, y la llevó varios metros más allá de donde estaba. Jezabell rió. Ella también poseía una fuerza de acero y hierro juntos en sus extremidades. Aunque ella era débil en el abdomen, y en la cabeza.

Destiny se incorporo y miró a la de tez grisácea -¿Qué harán con los akuma?- dijo viendo que solo quedaban 3.

-¿Para qué te molestas en preguntarlo?- dijo la Noah -Es decir, en unos minutos lo vas a ver, ¿para que molestarse en preguntar en dado caso?

Dess gruño ante tal respuesta. No quería esperar a que algo que podrían no poder parar, pasara –Escúpelo- gruñó la canela.

-Nah- contesto la gris.

Dess se harto y corrió a donde la Noah, dándole una patada en el estomago que la mandó hacia atrás y que le provocó que sangre saliera de su boca.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasakura estaba hecha una fiera. No lograba deslizar el filo de su espada contra la carne del Noah contra el que se encontraba peleando. Y eso la hacía enojar. Bastante. No era común el hecho de que su presa fuera capaz de oponerse a cada uno de sus golpes, y lo que era más, contrarrestándolos y haciéndola retroceder para no salir herida –Eres bueno- alagó la japonesa –. Nombre.

-León- dijo el de la espada –León Kamelott.

-Bien, León- dijo Sasakura –. Eres suertudo, tendrás la fortuna de decir que fuiste la presa más difícil de atrapar para mí. Aunque claro- dijo poniéndose más seria que antes –, eso si te dejo respirar cuando termine contigo.

-Diferiré con eso, Kanda- dijo el Noah llamado León –. La que podría perecer en este encuentro es usted. ¿O negará que ha estado delicada de salud debido a sobreexplotación en sus esfuerzos contra los akuma?

La Kanda tronó los labios -¿Qué me has estado espiando? ¿Eres un acosador o algo del estilo?- dijo con algo de sátira impregnada en sus palabras.

-No es precisamente acosar lo que hago- dijo el Kamelott –. Es mejor dicho informarme de los exorcistas. Y has faltado a clases seguido también. ¿Es por lo mismo?

-No tengo la obligación de responder a esa pregunta- dijo ella –, tampoco a futuros cuestionamientos de tu parte- agregó para después lanzarse al ataque contra León.

El la miró a los ojos, tenía una chispa asesina que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Le fascinó.

-Muérete de una vez- soltó la Kanda, cosa que hizo que el Noah riera -¿Qué te parece tan divertido, estúpido?

-Tienes una preciosa aura asesina- dijo León –. Debiste de haber sido Noah, Kanda Sasakura.

-Mi aura la dejas tranquila, bruto- dijo con un enojo usado para cubrir su extrañeza, y después de eso se hizo para atrás, un par de metros para volver a tomar impulso para atacarlo.

-¡¡Wah!!- gritó Leo mientas golpeaba la tierra justo frente a la japonesa.

-¿¡Eres estúpido!?- gritó la de cabellos largos y rasgos orientales al sentir cómo el mazo del pelirrojo le pasó justo frente a la nariz.

-¡NO!- gritó Leo, se veía cansado, sucio y enojado. Sobre todo lo último.

-¡No me grites, animal!- le gritó ella con voz firme y autoritaria. A lo que el pelirrojo desistió de sus gritos, puesto que estaba enterado de que era mejor no meterse con el humor de la General Blanca cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Aunque claro que nunca se lo diría porque terminaría hospitalizado y medio desangrado debido a su falta de respeto y otras muchas cosas que seguramente ella le gritaría si se lo llegaba a decir.

-Tsk- musitó el Bookman. Su enojo bajaba, como siempre que estaba junto a la japonesa, ¿Por qué el estar cerca de ella siempre lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir mejor? Bueno, él, aun siendo futuro Bookman y habiendo aprendido TODO lo que siempre leía, no lo sabía; pero era la verdad. Lamentablemente, al ver al estúpido con el que estaba peleando, si es que a lo que estaban haciendo se le podía llamar pelear, emergía misteriosamente de la tierra y se colocaba junto al estúpido con el que seguramente Sasakura se había estado peleando -¡TÚ, ESTÚPIDO!- le gritó -¡NO TE ESCONDAS DETRÁS DE TU AMIGOTE Y VEN A PELEAR COMO HOMBRE!

-Como conejo dirás- murmuró la Kanda.

-¿¡Disculpa!?- preguntó indignado el pelirrojo. Unos momentos después solo vio como un filo de una espada pasaba rozándole por la oreja.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sasakura en un tono serio mirándolo a los ojos de la misma manera, como diciendo que ya no había lugar para bromas. De no haber sido por ella, que se colocó detrás de él y bloqueó la espada de León con Mugen seguro tendría una cortada sebera en el cuello.

-Creo- dijo Leo entre apenado e indignado. Odiaba ser salvado, y más por una mujer, y aún más por ella. Miró de reojo a los akuma. Solo quedaban 2… algo malo estaba por suceder. En cuanto esos akuma terminaran con su batalla… algo malo iba a sucederle a la humanidad… lo podía presentir.

-

-

-

-

-

Odiaba las batallas contra Strawberry._ Las odiaba_. Y eso que no había muchas cosas a las que ella odiara, era muy tolerante con todo y todos. Pero si había una persona que la sacara de quicio era ella. Todos sus disparos eran igualados, todas sus balas eran interceptadas. Las peleas con pistolas no eran la mejor opción cuando se trataba de pelear con tu contrario. Ya lo veía ella. Lanzó otro disparo, y, para variar, Strawberry logró lanzar un disparo que dio justo a la bala y estas cayeron al suelo. Luego Strawberry le disparó y fue esta vez Mint quien igualó la bala y la hizo caer con otra bala. Era algo demasiado desesperante para ella.

Mint echó un vistazo a donde se encontraban previamente todos los akuma del nivel más alto alcanzado hasta ahora, el Level 4. Ahora solo había dos de ellos, y sus almas estaban siendo tan inhumanamente torturadas… estaban tan podridas y maltratadas… Sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar y de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Todo lo que había visto hasta antes de ese momento. Akuma 1, 2, 3 o inclusive los Akuma del Level 4 normal no tenían comparación a esto… era simplemente nauseabundo.

El sonido de un disparo la hizo reaccionar y tirarse al suelo para evitarlo. Acción que afortunadamente que tuvo éxito. Estando ella en el suelo dio otro disparo que logró rozarle la mejilla a Strawberry. Eso le dio esperanzas a la joven exorcista, la Noah que era tan molesta se estaba comenzando a cansar después de tanto tiempo. Tenía suerte de tener una resistencia enorme, aunque fuese gracias a las frecuentes huidas que tenía que hacer debido a los cobradores de las tarjetas de crédito del General Cross.

-

-

-

-

-

Allen no dejaba de mirar la pelea entre los akuma Level 4, era totalmente nauseabundo el observar aquellas almas atrapadas en aquellas armas que parecían vagamente cuerpos humanos. Le daba una lástima increíble el ver en lo que había caído el destino de aquel par de almas. No había nada peor que ser un akuma Level 4. El alma aprisionada se volvía cada vez más miserable y más dolor llegaba a sus corazones. _"Es una pena ver en lo que terminan los akuma si no son purificadas lo más rápido posible, antes de poder alcanzar otros niveles"_pensó Allen con un deje de tristeza.

Allen pisó tierra, y se quitó su antifaz. Levantó la vista y observó una vez más a los dos akuma. Justo en ese momento, uno de los dos cayó, y el que había salido vencedor comenzó a devorarlo sin misericordia. El alma del akuma ganador comenzó entonces a cambiar; se podría y mutaba cada vez más, cada vez lucía peor. El akuma dejó de devorar a su contrincante anterior y se envolvió a sí mismo en una especie de luz negra. De donde no parecía tener intensiones de salir pronto. Fue entonces que Allen comenzó a notar una especie de aura saliendo de aquello que parecía un huevo negro. Esa aura era aterradora, estaba llena de maldad y de una terrible sed de sangre. Cualquiera se podría sentir aterrado solo con sentir todo lo que venía de aquella aura por un par de segundos. Podría querer huir sin importarle los demás. Podría odiar a aquel akuma por los sentimientos que tenía, por las ganas de asesinar tan enormes que tenía. Pero Allen era diferente. Estaba lleno de esa bondad que lo había caracterizado ya por más de un siglo y medio. El no quería huir. El no lo odiaba. Allen se quería quedar para quitarle a esa pobre alma todas las penas que sufría no por voluntad, ni por culpa de quien la llamó a este mundo. Si no por culpa del bastardo del Milenio. Allen quería sanar aquella alma más que nada en ese momento.

Allen se giró a donde estaba el domo de cristal rojo sangre. Tocó como si de una puerta se tratase y espero a que abrieran un pedazo del domo. Observó el rostro pálido de la exorcista de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, Lilith –¿Podrías reforzar el domo?- preguntó dulcemente Allen.

-¿Por qué motivo?- preguntó ella.

-¿Por favor?- dijo Allen tomando un tono de broma.

Lilith estuvo a punto de acceder sin decir nada, pero no podía -¿Qué sucede, Allen-san?- preguntó con insistencia.

-No tienen porque preocuparse, los que estamos afuera nos encargaremos- dijo Allen tratando de tranquilizar a la de ojos rojos.

-De acuerdo- dijo la pelinegra. Allen sonrió –. Entonces yo también saldré. Soy una exorcista de 4 estrellas y miembro del equipo de la General Azul. Tengo todo el derecho a participar en esta batalla.

Allen estaba confundido. No sabía qué era eso de Exorcistas de 4 estrellas. No sabía nada de este futuro, pero prefirió dejarla. El blanco sonrió y le dijo con amabilidad –Pero sólo promete que tendrás mucho cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo, Allen-san- dijo ella.

-¡Yo también quiero ir, pim!- gritó Hikari –¡También soy de un equipo de Generales! ¡Todos saben que estoy con la General Blanca, Sasakura-taicho, pim!

-En ese caso yo también voy- dijo Akagami –ya que también estoy con Sasakura-taicho y ambos tenemos 3 estrellas.

Shiro y Kira se miraron y se pararon –Nosotros también queremos ir- dijo Shiro en nombre de los dos –, ambos somos del equipo Blanco también, y tenemos 4 estrellas; por tanto, estamos calificados para ir.

-Toragami… Shiro… Kira…- murmuró Lilith –Se que las Generales agradecen sus intenciones, más no es bueno que vayan… si somos muchos entorpeceremos sus ataques.

-En esa caso ¿Por qué vas tú?- dijo Hikari –O vamos todos o no va nadie- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lilith-san- llamó Allen con una voz tranquila –, déjalos ir… sí creo que podrían resultar siendo de ayuda.

Lilith suspiró. Por algún motivo se dejó convencer por el nuevo exorcista –Bien- dijo mientras abría una parte del domo hasta dejar el espacio necesario para que saliera una persona. Salieron los mellizos, seguidos por su lobo, Claymore, y salió Kira, pero cuando Shiro iba a salir Lilith lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el de la máscara de doctor.

-Shiro- llamó Lilith con una mirada seria –, sé que no va a ser fácil para ti, pero con tus habilidades curativas lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, para que nada te suceda –dijo ella mientras veía la expresión de molestia del joven Kuroyami.

El de cabello blanco gruñó –Supongo que tienes algo de razón- dijo -, pero quiero salir.

-Shiro- llamó Lilith más como una represión que como nada más –, si alguien llega a ser herido a muerte ¿Qué crees que haríamos? No podríamos saber si aquella persona llegaría con vida al cuartel para ser curada. Ahora imagina que eres tú esa persona. Si algo le llegara a suceder a los demás, entonces como tú ya estas herido de gravedad no podrías hacer nada para curar a esa persona y todos los aquí presentes moriríamos ¿verdad?

Shiro miró los ojos sangre de la chica. Cuando lo veía a los ojos con esa mirada llena de enojo que combinaba con el sangriento color de sus ojos le daba algo de miedo. Al final se resignó y mejo asintió. Le daban ganas de decirle que ya había pasado el punto crítico y que no le pasaría nada. Pero se contuvo, no era momento para decir algo así.

El Kanda miró a la de cabellos negros. Tenía un buen nivel de razonamiento y había pensado bien en lo que pasaría si faltaba alguien que curara a quien pudiese resultar herido. De pronto la chica se acercó a donde estaba él, Lavi y Lenalee –Lavi- llamó la Wolfgang.

-¿Si?- dijo el pelirrojo que ella había conocido esa mañana.

-Toma esto- dijo extendiéndole un auricular –. Intenten activar su inocencia. No tengo idea de porque no les responde, pero capaz y les sucede como a Allen-san. Quizás podrían ayudar. El caso es que si alguno la puede activar, solo llámenme con eso y abriré una puerta para que pasen- concluyó la chica –. No se preocupen por nada- dijo antes de intentar salir, más antes de cerrar la puerta que había creado anteriormente Lea le tomó el hombro.

-Saldré yo también- informó la Zephyr. Mientras evacuaba el domo de cristal. Lilith suspiró, pero no dijo nada, la pequeña era demasiado lista y no podría evitar que le respondiera y reprochara cualquier cosa que ella le pudiese decir a ella.

-

-

-

-

-

-Allen, ahora dinos ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lilith con voz seria, después de haber creado otras dos capas de cristal carmín al domo.

-Es eso- dijo señalando el akuma que se hallaba envuelto en una esfera de luz negra.

-¿Qué es eso, pim?- preguntó con curiosidad Hikari, mirando con incógnita la bola de color oscuro.

-Eso es un akuma- dijo Allen con tranquilidad –, pero después de destruir a los otros akuma Level 4 que quedaban por aquí, se ha encerrado en esa especie de esfera negra.

-Esto podría significar una probable evolución del akuma- dijo Lea observando el círculo oscuro.

-Lo sé- dijo Allen –… y es eso lo que temo- mencionó con un tono de voz un poco preocupado.

-Una destrucción rápida sería lo preciso- dijo Lilith -¿cierto?

-Si- dijeron Allen y Lea a la vez.

-¿Cómo suponen que destruiremos eso, pim?- preguntó Hikari –Nosotros apenas podemos con un Level 4 recién nacido estando en equipos, pim. ¿Cómo creen que podemos contra un akuma 4 en su máximo desarrollo?

-

-

-

-

-

En medio de un tiroteo, se podía apreciar la desesperación y el terror en los ojos lilas de la pequeña Walker. Seguía sin darle a la Noah, pero aun sabiendo que ella tampoco tenía ninguna herida, se desesperaba por no poderle acertar, y más aún porque aquella Noah, llamada Strawberry, se los regresaba, o hacía que de alguna manera la exorcista fallara.

-Ríndete- dijo Strawberry tomando una pose más relajada, en lugar de la de combate que tenía antes –. Debes de saber que ya han perdido.

-No hemos perdido- dijo la Walker con mirada decidida -¿Quién lo dice?

-El destino- dijo Strawberry.

-No te pongas filosófica- dijo en queja Mint. Ella no había dejado su pose de defensa, y seguía apuntando con su pistola.

-No estoy filosófica…- dijo la fresa –sólo digo lo que sucede… el destino ya ha declarado al ganador.

La de cabello menta gruñó, apuntó a la Noah que tenía frente a ella… sin embargo un temblor del suelo la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, junto con Strawberry.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Leo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No lo sé- dijo Sasakura al imitar la acción del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó burlón Tilly -¿Quieren detener la pelea por un insignificante temblorsucho?

La ira de la Kanda no hacía nada más que aumentar cuando el Noah estúpido bueno para nada le hablaba en ese tono. Odiaba que el enemigo se burlara de ella en batalla.

-

-

-

-

-

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron como nunca antes, puesto que lo que miraba no había ocurrido ni en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Del huevo de luz negra, salía una mano de algo parecido a una mujer, era blanca, literalmente blanca como la nieve. Y tenía varias inscripciones con el número cinco en su mano.

Allen comenzó a temblar…

Todos comenzaron a temblar…

-

-

-

-

-

Gracias haha,, al fin termine el chap!! Quedo un poco largo haha, y bueno, gracias por la espera(: espero que haya valido la pena haha :D…

Bueno, gracias por leer también hahah,, y amm,, bueno los equipos que mencione al final del chap anterior quedan con que Shiro, Tenshi y los Toragami están en el equipo de Sasa-chan, y Leo, Lea y Lilith con Dess(: esppero no haya ningún problema D:

Bueno,, mmm,, dejo otra nota de los personajes haha ahora va Ritsuka-kun! (haha,, me recuerda mucho a Loveless :D)

**NOMBRE:**Kanda Ritsuka.

**EDAD:**19 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:**15 de Enero.

**INNOCENSE TYPE:**Parasito.

**ARMA:**Raitei. Su cuerpo posee las características de una anguila gracias a su innocense. Su cuerpo genera electricidad de cualquier clase, dándole el poder de, entre otras cosas, sobre-cargar a los akuma, paralizar a las personas, robarle la energía a los akuma, hacer funciones de lámpara (xD).

**CUARTEL:**General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO:**Winter Walker o Arabelle Watcher.

**MEJOR AMIGO:**Elle Headstrong.

**MEJOR AMIGA:**Mint Walker.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO:**Leer, escribir, estar con Mint, proteger a Mint de Cross, mirar tele y pasear por ahí.

**FAMILIA:**Es primo de Sasakura y de Raido.

**FRASE/LEMA:**"¡Cross-taicho, hentai, aléjate de Mint!"

**GENERAL:**

**·**Está enamorado de Mint.

**·**Estudia primer semestre en una carrera de literatura.

**·**Su sueño es ser un escritor famoso.

**·**Odia a los insectos. Mejor dicho bien les tiene miedo.


	9. Chapter 7

Hahaha, al fin ya la actualización(: am, bueno pues gracias por los reviews… el final del chap me dejó con ganas de seguir escribiendo :o … pero no sé hahaha, me agrado esa parte para el final(: bueno, espero que les agrade el chap y siento mucho la tardanza):, espero que piensen que valió la pena. Porfa dejen reviews con su opinión del chap(:

Ah, muchas gracias a Marievolo Kruriat por su Oc, te lo juro que me encanto(: tenía planeada un personaje así, pero tipo, como que sabía que iba a meter un personaje así, pero no me había puesto a pensar en cómo sería ni su innocence ni su forma de ser ni nada de eso haha, bueno, Muchas Gracias MK!

Bueno ahora si ya, hahah, los dejo con el capitulo nuevo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Aparición de OC.

**ADVERTENCIA 2: **Los personajes de -Man no me pertenecen, ni tampoco muchos de los Oc.

-

-

-

-

-

Los ojos de la samurái de cabello negro, descendiente del clan Kanda se abrieron de una manera en la que nunca antes se abrieron- … Level 5… -murmuró con un notorio miedo.

Leo abrió los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía algo similar. Estaba acostumbrado a ver de todo, hasta Level 4, pero ¿Un Level 5? ¡Era ridículo! Aunque lo cierto era que nadie estaba seguro de la evolución de los akuma, nadie sabía hasta donde podrían llegar- … 5 –murmuró.

Las cosas no serían nada fáciles, puesto que la fuerza que aquella arma, que se hacía llamar akuma, parecía fuera de lo natural, nunca había sentido ninguna cosa parecida a eso. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasakura. Sus ojos asiáticos parecían los de una americana cualquiera sorprendida de lo abiertos que se encontraban. Los supo. Ella tenía miedo. Se le notaba. En ese momento el comenzó a sentir pánico también. No sabría lo que pasaría, pero sabía que sería algo definitivamente malo.

-

-

-

-

-

Perdió el equilibrio. No podía contra ello. Era demasiado para ella.

Demasiado asco.

Demasiada lástima.

Simplemente, era demasiado para ella.

Cayó al piso de rodillas, tenía una mano abrazando su estómago y sosteniendo la pistola, y una mano cubriendo su boca, en un intento para no vomitar. Aquella alma, estaba perdida. El alma de los Level 5 no se comparaba en nada, pero realmente en nada con las de un Level 4. Trataba de contener sus emociones, después de todo, se encontraba en medio de un campo de batalla, librando una de éstas; pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus abiertos y horrorizados ojos lilas. La fugitiva lágrima fue seguida por otra, y luego otra, y dos más, en menos de un segundo ella ya se encontraba llorando. Su estómago, también resintió. Sintió una extraña presión en éste, y acto seguido sintió como todo su contenido regresaba a su boca. Vomitó. Vomitó hasta no tener nada más que devolver. Se sentía asqueada, e impotente. Quería ayudar a esa alma, pero no podría. Aquella alma ya estaba corrompida por el mal, inclusive si le lograban liberar, estaría perdida, no tendría posibilidad de salvación.

-

-

-

-

-

-_Oh, My God_- murmuró Dess al ver la mano de esa cosa. Parecía un Level 4, pero con un cuerpo coherente. Solo que se encontraba desnuda aquella mujer, tenía una aureola en la cabeza, parecida también a los akuma correspondientes a la cifra 4. Los brazos de la akuma se encontraban llenos de números "5", de diferentes tamaños y tipos de letra. Y en las piernas se encontraban estos números pero escritos en letras, con diferentes tamaños, en otros idiomas también y diferentes tipos de letra.

Sintió como sus piernas le querían fallar. Sintió como se volvía cada vez más complejo el respirar. Sintió el sudor frío resbalando por su piel, caliente debido al ejercicio causado por la pelea. Sintió un ligero temblor en las manos, que pasó a todo su cuerpo. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que logró pensar en una razón coherente. Sentía pánico.

-

-

-

-

-

-Esta alma…- murmuró Allen -…Esta alma está condenada- sentenció con una seriedad, justificada por la tristeza, la lastima y la impotencia que sentía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Lilith, extrañada por las palabras del nuevo exorcista.

-Aquella alma ya está corrompida por la oscuridad, ya es mala- explicó el de cabellos blancos –. Aunque fuese purificada, aunque intentara llegar a la redención… Esta alma ya está perdida, ya es un alma condenada.

-¿Tan podrida se encuentra?- preguntó Lea con curiosidad.

-Es algo si nombre- intentó describir Allen –Nunca en mi vida había visto algo que se le pareciera. Las ganas de devolver el estómago tampoco tienen comparación.

-Pobre Mint, pim- se lamentó Hikari con tristeza en su voz.

-Cierto- concordó Akagami –Mint tiene una mente muy frágil… ver algo como eso…

-Necesitará más horas de terapia, pim- dijo Hikari –Si simplemente ver a los akuma Level 3 le comenzó a dar traumas, un Level 5… ¡pim!

-Pobre niña- murmuró Allen. Si aún él, siendo hombre, tenía un trauma debido a los akuma… no quería pensar el grado de traumas que ella tendría, siendo mujer, puesto que ella seguramente era más sensible que él.

-Ella estará bien- animó Lea–. Todos sabemos lo fuerte que ella es- concluyó ella sonriendo.

"Eso espero" pensó el chico Toragami.

-¿Y qué haremos, Allen-san?- preguntó Lilith intrigada.

-Tenemos que derribarlo- dijo seriamente –de lo contrario, dudo que haya algo que no vaya a destruir… Tiene un poder y una maldad increíbles, me parece podría destruirlo todo si lo quisiera…

-Allen-san- dijo Lea –sin ofender, pero me parece que está siendo demasiado drástico, y que quizás podría estar exagerando un poco.

-Sí, jaja- rió penosamente Allen -…Quizás exagero un poco. Pero en verdad me parece el akuma más fuerte y maligno que he visto en mi vida.

-Es un akuma Level 5- dijo Lea con obviedad, señalando a la mujer que terminaba de salir del huevo de luz –Es más que obvio que es el más fuerte que ha visto, pues este es el primero de su especie. Nunca antes se ha registrado la aparición de un akuma de este nivel.

-¿El primero?- repitió Allen en forma de pregunta. "Al menos por otros 150 años todos estarán a salvo" pensó viéndole el lado positivo.

-Sí, lo acabo de decir, Allen-san- dijo con algo de tedio Lea.

-

-

-

-

-

Dess miraba a donde la nueva arma "akuma" se encontraba emergiendo. Era extraña, blanca y estaba llena de números y letras, pero era bella. Tenía un rostro angelical, le sería útil si quería atrapar a sus presas con engaños y trampas. También emitía una presencia horriblemente fuerte. Ella era fuerte. Se veía tan delicada y parecía poder romperse con solamente tocarla. Pero al descender lentamente, al primer instante en el que los pies de dicha creatura tocaron el suelo, se hizo un gran pozo en el mismo, y una onda de aire salió disparada alrededor de ella, presionando los cuerpos de los exorcistas que se encontraban cerca, y ocasionando una ruptura en la capa superior del domo de cristales rojos creado por la exorcista de ojos carmines como la sangre.

La vista de la canela poco a poco se fue oscureciendo, hasta ser negra como la noche. No conseguía ver nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos. Todo era negro. Los demás exorcistas no estaban, el domo escarlata no estaba, el akuma no estaba. No veía nada. No había nada. Pero aún lograba sentir las presencias. Sentía la paz de Allen, y el terror del akuma. Pero no estaban ahí. La canela no se explicaba aquel hecho, no veía nada ni a nadie, pero podía sentir todo y a todos. Escuchaba lejanas respiraciones, de los demás exorcistas que se encontraban más cercanos a ella. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, el hecho de que no podía observar nada en lo absoluto, solamente incrementaba la intensidad de todos los sonidos y de las sensaciones de aquel instante. Un segundo le parecía una hora entera. Comenzó a desesperarse después del decimo segundo.

-¿A gusto, Danshaw?- sonó la voz de la Noah con la que se encontraba peleando.

-Tú…- gruñó la exorcista. Algo había hecho la Noah, y ese algo le había cegado por completo.

-No, Danshaw, no- dijo la de piel grisácea y de cruces en la frente –sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no. Pese a que parece la respuesta más obvia, la verdad es que no has sido cegada- dijo, para después darse una pausa dónde rió, cosa que amargó aún más a la exorcista de cabellos canelas –Ya que pareces muy interesada te contaré de lo que se trata- dijo notando la ira creciente de Dess –He completado una nueva técnica, la llamo "Nocturna". Para que me entiendas, exorcista, es un campo de fuerza, por fuera se ve como un domo de metal, y por dentro tú no puedes verte ni las palmas de las manos, aunque yo, puedo ver perfectamente todo lo que hay aquí.

La ira de la canela se apaciguó por una milésima de segundo, y en un instante una idea cruzó a lo largo de su cabeza –No puedo ver nada- afirmó.

-Nada de nada- reafirmó la Noah riendo.

-Y nadie puede ver adentro ¿es eso verdad?- preguntó Dess.

-Bueno, sí, es verdad- dijo Jezabelle, después rió –No te preocupes, si mueres, al menos nadie verá todo lo que sufriste. No será tanta humillación.

La Noah siguió hablando, pero la exorcista dejó de escucharla, sus pensamientos le llenaban la cabeza y no oía nada más que ellos. "_Nunca había probado esto en un combate_" pensó "_solamente lo he usado en zonas desérticas en medio de la nada… sin nadie presente… quizás no debería usarlo…_" se dijo a sí misma con duda notoria. Pese a ser una General y a que era muy arriesgada y no pensaba más de dos veces en las consecuencias, ella misma sabía que era demasiado joven, y su inocencia, aún estando dentro de ella, era bastante alocada, y se descontrolaba con facilidad.

La risa histérica de la Noah la hizo volver en sí -No lograrás salir de aquí- rió.

"_Oh, please, Lord… Keep me under control_…" suplicó la exorcista antes de comenzar a endurecerse como el metal.

La Noah llamada Jezabell detuvo su risa al ver a su contrincante cambiando su piel.

-_Quartz… Steel…_- la canela nombraba los metales en los que cambiaba, según como su dureza iba aumentando -_Topaz… Ultima Point, Chrysoberyl_...

-No sé que estés haciendo pero no te ayudará para nada, Danshaw- dijo en tono burlesco la Noah.

-_Extra Point, Corundum… Risk Point, Rhenium diboride_…- la canela siguió aumentando la dureza de su piel sin prestarle atención a Jezabell quien se hallaba gritándole diversos insultos y amenazándola una y otra vez.

-Supéralo, Danshaw- dijo burlona la de piel gris –¿Sabes que somos iguales, verdad?, ambas moldeamos los átomos de nuestro cuerpo a nuestra conveniencia y lo utilizamos en batalla. Pero hoy ya te demostré que te he superado. He aprendido a manipular las moléculas a mí alrededor. Por eso estás cegada, la luz de las moléculas ha sido desviada y no llega a tus ojos. Y se crearon paredes al cambiar las moléculas de oxigeno por las del acero. Danshaw, perdiste, aquí gobierno yo, puedo cambiar las moléculas del aire por lo que yo quiera- dijo, para después reír desenfrenadamente.

-Eres tan molesta- interrumpió Dess haciendo que Jezabell callara. Luego prosiguió –y desesperante. Es obvio el que tú no eres la única persona que ha estado desarrollando habilidades. Aunque el controlar las moléculas a tu alrededor puede ser muy útil y todo lo que quieras. Puedo apreciar perfectamente que tu poder disminuye, puesto que lo tienes que ampliar. Por eso no lo puedes mantener a su nivel normal. Por eso me has cegado, para tener una ventaja. ¿Me equivoco?

La Noah gruñó.

-Bueno- musitó la exorcista-, aun así, ciega como me has dejado, sé que esta batalla, la tengo ganada.

-¿D-disculpa?- balbuceó Jezabell indignada y algo ofendida ¿Quién se creía esa exorcista de mierda para hablarle así?

-Tus ataques evolucionaron en volumen, para que me entiendas- dijo Dess con fingida paciencia –yo he optado por evolucionar en… am, calidad, podrías decir…

-¿A qué te refieres, exorcista?- siseó la Noah clara descendiente de la Noah llamada Lulubell de varios años atrás.

-_Breaking Point… Diamond- _exclamó la exorcista antes de que su piel se tornara tan brillante como aquel mineral precioso. Su tez resplandecía así como la de un vampiro.

-¿¡Q-qué haces?!- gritó Jezabell con un deje de desesperación y sorpresa.

-Esto es, simplemente, diamante- dijo Destiny mientras observaba las palmas de sus manos, la luz sí era reflejada por ellas debido al diamante. Gracias a esto, también había recuperado ya la vista puesto que su piel, tan resistente como el mismísimo diamante, el mineral más resistente en la tierra; había logrado distraer a Jezabell, ocasionando que dejara de evitar que la luz fuera reflejada cerca de la General Azul.

-¡ESO LO PUEDO VER!- gritó desesperada Jezabell.

-Jeza… se acabo- dijo la exorcista de cabellos canela mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡NADA HA ACABADO AÚN!- exclamó la Noah con rabia.

-Jezabell… espero entiendas que es el fin en verdad- dijo tranquila Dess –No hay manera que superes lo que viene.

-¡ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES! ¡SOY UNA NOAH! ¡TU ERES UNA EXORCISTA!- gritó la Noah. Ella solía ser calmada, burlona y malvada, pero era calmada. Cuando llegaba a perder la calma, perdía, a su vez, la razón. Y al insinuarle que había perdido la batalla, perdió lo ya antes mencionado -¡NO HAY POSIBILIDAD DE QUE HAYAS LOGRADO SUPERARME! ¡ES UNA PROBABILIDAD DE MENOS DE UNO EN UN MILLON!

-Bueno, gracias por el domo, Jezzy- dijo la exorcista con un tono algo burlón, luego suspiró –No lo hubiera usado si no lo hubieras puesto… sigo preocupada, pues aunque mi innocence y yo estamos 1OO% sincronizadas… ella es un poco inestable- confesó la canela –No lo hubiera usado sabiendo que esto podría traerle consecuencias a los demás exorcistas.

La Noah soltó un grito desgarrador, era una mezcla de entre rabia y desesperación, y tenía cierto toque de locura. La de cabellos canela se disculpó antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-_Diamond First Step… Crushing Beauty_- la canela corrió hasta estar al nivel de la Noah, acción que le llevó menos de dos segundos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la Noah por última vez. Los de Dess estaban llenos de tristeza, los de la Noah, de incredulidad y pánico. La canela bajó su mirada con lástima, para después colocar la palma de su mano de una manera extendida sobre el abdomen de Jezabell. Prácticamente de una manera instantánea, la Noah dejó de ver a la exorcista frente a ella. Giró un poco su rostro y la alcanzó a ver a varios metros de ella. Parada ahí, con su innocence ya desactivada, sin ver hacia atrás, Dess comenzó a caminar. La Noah no comprendió porque, estaba demasiado adentrada en su ira como para intentar hacerlo. Iba a voltearse, iba a burlarse, iba a golpearla y patearla hasta que se cansara. Pero cuando aquellos pensamientos terminaron. Ella se vio totalmente cubierta en diamantes, quienes se fueron apretando cada vez más.

Después de un horrible sonido que provocó que Destiny se estremeciera desde dentro, el domo desapareció y ella pudo presenciar al akuma nuevamente. Miró a un lado y a otro. Y en el momento en el que vio a la japonesa con la que tan mal parecía llevarse, pero con quien tan bien trabajaba, comenzó a correr en su dirección a toda velocidad. Sabía que hacer.

-

-

-

-

-

-¡MUY BIEN, PIM!- gritó Hikari terminando con el intento de "discusión" entre el chico de cabellos blancos y la chica de cabellos de fuego y de parche en el ojo –Si entiendo bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con el akuma nuevo ¿No es eso verdad, pim?

-Amm… Si- dijo Akagami –. Kari, eso ya estaba lo bastante claro…

-_OK, OK_- balbuceó la pequeña Toragami sin tomar muy en cuenta que digamos a su hermano -. Pero me agradaría saber, es decir, si se puede saber… Si es el más fuerte de todos y no-sé-qué-más… ¿Cómo lo vamos a derribar?

-Si miraras para allá, Hikari- murmuró Lilith señalando en una dirección en específico. La exorcista apuntaba a donde se encontraba la Danshaw quien corría en dirección a la descendiente de la familia Kanda -. Las Generales ya se están encargando de eso.

-Walker también debería de comenzar a hacer algo- sugirió Leah. "_El bufón de Dios… debe de ser lo bastante bueno como para hacerle algo a este akuma…"_ pensó.

-Lo sé- dijo Allen -… pero aún no estoy seguro de que… hace unas semanas pelee contra un Level 4… pero… no fui de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-Walker- llamó Leah.

-Dime Allen- pidió el de cabellos níveos con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

"_¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce en una situación como ésta?_" pensó la pelirroja –Bien, Allen- dijo –Yo bien sé que hay cosas que puedes hacer- informó mirándolo con seriedad, Allen devolvió la mirada con una de la misma naturaleza. ¿Acaso ella ya sabía quién era?

La tataranieta del bookman Jr. Se acercó al níveo hasta que su boca quedó cerca de la oreja del chico –Sí lo sé- susurró.

Allen abrió sus ojos y su boca, pero ella no emitió sonido alguno.

-Como habrás notado, soy descendiente de tu amigo, el pelirrojo del parche- siguió susurrando Lea- Y puedo ver que claramente eres antepasado de Mint… soy una bookman (no reconocida pero lo soy) puedo ver muchas cosas… Un consejo, cuando viajes por el tiempo, ten la decencia de cambiarte el nombre… pues no sabes que tan famoso puedas ser, Gran General Walker- dijo al alejarse de él bajo la mirada extrañada de los demás.

Allen tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Pero después de eso cayó en la cuenta de algo que sospechaba, pero que no había detenido a pensar si era verdad o si solo eran imaginaciones o sospechas suyas. Pero descubrió que Leo era como la parte de Lavi que estaba ahí para los amigos, para disfrutar de la vida y de las mujeres, como la parte de Lavi animada y que siempre alegraba a todos, bueno, a todos menos a Kanda. Y Lea era la parte más sombría de Lavi, la que cubría con el papel de bookman y que era seria y sombría. La que parecía que te podría llegar a asesinar y que no tendría ninguna clase de remordimiento después de hacerlo. Aquellos gemelos parecían ser el resultado de un Lavi partido a la mitad, de un Lavi al que le separaron las personalidades. Pero ambos eran, sin duda, descendientes del bookman Jr. de su tiempo, de Lavi.

-

-

-

-

-

-Si ellas harán aquello, esto es grave- murmuró Leo al ver a las Generales correr una contra la otra.

-Obviamente- escuchó antes de que del suelo emergiera Tilly y le plantara una patada en la quijada nuevamente. Leo retrocedió unos pasos.

-Mierda…- murmuró cuando se vio obligado a cubrirse debido a que el Kamelott estaba a punto de darle con la espada desde atrás. "_En qué pensó Sasakura cuando me abandonó aquí… ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡No pensó!_" pensaba el pelirrojo.

-No importa lo que hagan- dijo Kamelott, quién saltó hasta estar al lado de Tilly –no van a poder contra ella.

-No deberías de subestimarlas- dijo Leo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No las subestimamos, simplemente- Tilly pausó por un momento, luego puso una sonrisa sínica y prosiguió –sabemos de lo que un 5 es capaz.

Leo tragó saliva, estaba preocupado, demasiado.

-

-

-

-

-

-_Tirili… Lilly, soy Lavi, yo y Yuu…_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE, CONEJO!_

_-Uhh… si si, yo y Yuu logramos activar nuestras innocence. ¿Podrías abrirnos una puerta?..._

_-Ahora di "cambio" y presiona el botón- _se escuchó que instruyó Mai al pelirrojo.

_-Ah, de acuerdo… Cambio… tirili._

_-_Entendido- dijo Lilith –La abriré por poco tiempo, así que salgan lo más rápido que puedan, ¿de acuerdo? Cambio.

-_Tirili… de acuerdo, lo haremos lo más rápido posible… ah, sí, cambio._

Lilith abrió una puerta en la parte superior del domo de cristales rojos como la sangre. Ellos aún permanecían cerca del domo, así que en cuestión de algunos segundos, Lavi y Kanda se encontraban junto a Allen, Lea, Lilith, los gemelos Toragami y Kira.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Lavi mientras encogía su martillo gigante.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el Kanda al notar al akuma Level 5, quien se hallaba ahí parada, en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes, no había hecho ningún movimiento. Simplemente se encontraba mirando a todos los exorcistas, el domo rojo, y muy en especial a las exorcistas que corrían.

-Eso es el nuevo akuma- dijo Lilith con seriedad –Es un Level 5.

-Kuso…- maldijo Kanda.

-Pienso lo mismo que Yuu- dijo Lavi asintiendo con la cabeza y con una expresión seria en el rostro. Acto seguido recibió un golpe de parte del nombrado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Moyashi?- dijo Kanda después de recuperar su compostura.

-Su alma está perdida- dijo Allen con tristeza, Kanda puso sus ojos en blanco ¿Es que ese pequeño Moyashi no se daba cuenta de que los akuma eran asesinos? No valía la pena preocuparse por sus almas –Pero debemos de intentar purificarla lo más posible, quizás eso le podría dar una pequeña oportunidad de redimir sus pecados cuando pase al otro mundo.

-En otras palabras, tenemos que acabar con él en este momento- dijo Kanda desenvainando a Mugen, cosa que le llamó la atención a Lilith.

-… Esa… esa es Mugen- dijo Lilith señalando el arma que sacó el japonés -¿Qué haces tú con ella? Es de Sasa.

-Esta es mía- dijo con recelo Kanda mirando amenazantemente a Lilith.

-No tienes que hablarme de esa manera ¿sabes?- dijo la de cabello negro con el seño fruncido.

-Hmph- respondió el japonés. Esos ojos lo hacían sentir incomodo.

-

-

-

-

-

"_Esta es la última carta_" pensó Destiny "_tiene que funcionar_".

"_Más le vale a ese bastardo morirse con esto" _pensó Sasakura con desesperación.

Después de eso, ambas comenzaron a murmurar algo que, cómo era tan quedo, solo ellas lo comprendían.

_Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli  
sia santificato il tuo nome,  
venga il tuo regno _

La canela dio un gran salto en el momento en el que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la japonesa, quien se detuvo y se puso en una posición como para atraparla.

_sia fatta la tua volontà come in cielo così in terra.  
Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano_

Dess extendió sus manos, al igual que la japonesa, estaban listas para unirlas. Gracias a Dios, las muñecas de Sasakura eran bastante fuertes, debido al entrenamiento para usar a Mugen adecuadamente, y podrían soportar el peso de la General Azul. Al final, Destiny cayó en las manos de la japonesa.

_  
e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti  
come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori  
_

La Danshaw se balanceó con una pirueta y logró quedar arriba de la Kanda. Después de eso, ambas quedaron ocultas detrás de una esfera de luz, ésta, de color blanco.

_  
e non ci indurre in tentazione,  
ma liberaci dal male  
_

Dentro de aquella esfera Destiny y Sasakura se miraban fijamente, ambas tenían sus manos en los antebrazos de la otra. La de cabellos color canela desvió la mirada de los ojos asiáticos hasta la mano de la joven de piel nívea y cabello azul oscuro, donde dicha chica portaba su espada. Cómo con el viento, la castaña de ojos azules fue desapareciendo y parecía ser absorbida por la espada.

_  
Amén._

La esfera de luz se disolvió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, dejando a su paso solamente a la japonesa y a Mugen. Sin embargo, ésta portaba un vestido algo medieval, con la parte de arriba de metal y con una falda corta azul rey, y con una espada notablemente crecida.

-_Innocence Evolution_- murmuró Sasakura y se podría jurar que se escuchó también la voz susurrante de Destiny –_Metal Samurai_.

-

-

-

-

-

OK! Ya! Terminó hahaha, ya en el siguiente capítulo pondré la pelea y, por tanto, los poderes de "_Metal Samurai_" que es como la combinación de las innocence de Sasakura y Destiny. También en el siguiente capítulo aclararé el porqué esto es posible(:

Antes de actualizar esta historia tengo que actualizar mi fic de Naruto "_El Clan Haruno"_ puesto que ya casi tengo un año sin actualizarlo s: (Lo sé, es mucho D:)

Espero poder hacerlo lo más pronto posible y perdónenme de antemano si es que tardo mucho D:

Este chap no pondré a ningún personaje aquí, porque bueno, mi compu tuvo un problema y borraron toda la memoria, aunque pasaron todos los documentos a un USB mi papá se lo llevó y aún no me lo da¬¬… pero el próximo chap pondré a 2 personajes si quieren haha.

Amm bueno, dejen review con su opinión del chap porfavor :D

Ah!, Por cierto, lo que Sasa-chan y Dess estaban murmurando era la oración del Padre Nuestro, pero en italiano. Es que, no sé haha, quería que dijeran algo antes de combinarse y una oración me pareció adecuada y no sé porqué en italiano la verdad haha.

Hhahaha, bueno, nos leemos luego haha :D


	10. Chapter 8

**B**ueno, ya aquí dejando el capitulo nuevo(: me alegra que esta vez no me tardara tanto :D, haha, seguiré actualizando más o menos rápido. Bueno, espero les agrade el capítulo, no me quejo de cómo me quedo :P ojalá opinen lo mismo xP. Wow ya van 3 capítulos de la pelea & aún no la acabo :X, & eso que en un principio quería que fuese solamente de dos capítulos, haha. Mmm bueno creo que ya para el siguiente la acabo xd o algo así, porque como que ya se alargó mucho y el tiempo está pasando demasiado lento hahah.

Ahm, bueno, como tengo que actualizar como 3 fics antes de este, creo que el próximo capítulo será como en febrero o algo así S: espero pueda ser antes.

Haha, y les repito que espero que les guste(: & por favor déjenme un review con su opinión :D

Btw, gracias por sus review a:

**Marievolo Kruriat**

**Kimiko-sama**

**Danyeda **

**Wolfgirl_Valentine**

**Miranda Kliese**

Bueno, ahora sí, ya me callo y al fin los dejo con el capitulo(:

**ADVERTENCIA:** Aparición de OC.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Los personajes de DGM no me pertenecen, ni tampoco muchos de los OC's.

**P.D.: **I love Timcanpy(: (Yes, once again)

-

-

-

-

-

Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli

Sia santificato il tuo nome,

Venga il tuo regno

_La canela dio un gran salto una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la japonesa, quien se detuvo y se puso en una posición como para atraparla. _

Sia fata la tua volontá come in cieli cosi in terra.

Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidian

_Dess extendió sus manos, al igual que la japonesa, estaban listas para unirlas. Gracias a Dios, las muñecas de Sasakura eran bastante Fuertes, debido al entrenamiento para usar a Mugen adecuadamente, y podrían soportar el peso de la General Azul. Al final, Destiny cayó en manos de la japonesa. _

E rimetti a noi nostro debiti

Como noi il rimetiamo ai nostro debitori

_La Danshaw se balanceó con una pirueta para quedar arriba de la Kanda. Después de eso, ambas quedaron ocultas detrás de una esfera de luz, ésta, de color blanco. _

e non ci idurre in tentazione

Ma liberaci dal male.

_Dentro de aquella esfera, Destiny y Sasakura se miraban fijamente, ambas tenían sus manos en los ante Brazos de la otra. La de cabellos del color de la canela desvió la Mirada de los ojos asiáticos hasta la mano de la joven de piel nívea y cabello azul oscuro, donde dicha chica portaba su espada. Cómo con el viento, la castaña de ojos azules fue despareciendo y parecía ser absorbida por la espada. _

Amén.

_La esfera de luz se disolvió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, dejando a su paso solamente a la japonesa y a Mugen. Sin embargo, ésta portaba un vestido algo medieval, con la parte de arriba de metal, y con una falda azul rey. Mugen se hallaba notablemente crecida. _

_-_Innocence Evolution_- murmuro Sasakura y se podría jurar que se escuchó también la voz susurrante de Destiny -_Metal Samurai.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Q… qué rayos es…?- intentó articular el Kanda de 1854. Esta pelea lo intrigaba, puesto que al ser Mugen involucrada, él mismo se sentía involucrado.

-Innocence fusionándose… es algo que no había visto antes- murmuró Lavi al momento de estar llegando a dónde los demás que se encontraban ajenos a la pelea, y fuera del domo.

-No es de extrañarse- respondió Lea -. Después de todo, éste método de combate, _Innocence Evolution,_ fue desarrollado en 1937, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por la General del Norte Walker, y por el General del Occidente Marshlow- continuó sin mirarle.

-¿Guerra Mundial?- repitió Lavi sin entender.

-No interesa- finalizó la pelirroja. Lavi la miró seriamente. A ella no le extrañaba que él no conociera eso de la fusión de las innocence, pese a que el método fue desarrollado unos 80 años antes del presente en el que se encontraban.

-Ella lo sabe, Lavi- dijo Allen cuando se posó cerca de él.

-¿Le dijiste?- preguntó con una mirada seria el del parche.

-No- respondió el blanco-. Ella… es muy inteligente, Lavi- continuó intentando omitir la parte en la que era su tataranieta. No sabía si sería bueno o malo para alguien el echo de que Lavi supiera de sus descendientes. Aunque seguro sospechaba algo. Se encontraba cansado, mentalmente hablando, puesto que había sido un día demasiado largo. Cross era maestro, y sería su maestro por un tiempo, lo que era peor; se desmayó en la mañana, ayer viajó en el tiempo a un futuro extraño, se encontraba peleando con un Akuma Level 5… necesitaba un descanso. Cuando regresara se aseguraría de tomarse unas vacaciones.

-Supongo que fuimos algo llamativos desde el principio- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Algo…- confirmó el blanco.

-

-

-

-

-

-No dudes- murmuró Sasakura. Aunque pareciera que se murmuraba a ella misma, le murmuraba a Destiny.

-_Sabes que no lo hago_- sonó la voz de la canela dentro de la azabache.

-Sólo asegurándome- respondió la Kanda. Luego se enderezó, al momento en que fijaba la vista más duramente al akuma nuevo.

-Ex… or… sista- nombró con algo de dificultad el akuma, con la cabeza un poco ladeada. Su voz era bella, había que admitirse. Más que nada, si se le comparaba a las voces de los demás akuma. La voz de éste akuma era como de una sirena, femenina , melodiosa.

-_Que orgullo, fuimos su primera palabra_- dijo irónica Dess desde el interior de Sasakura.

-No te distraigas- recordó Kanda.

-_Tranquila, Sasa- _murmuró la canela -_Estoy concentrada… _

-Es difícil tratar de concentrarse cuando tú te distraes- criticó la japonesa.

-_Podría ser- _dijo Danshaw.

-Quinto… In… fierno- murmuró el akuma sin hacer ninguna especie de movimiento. La Kanda y la Danshaw no le quitaron los ojos de encima por unos momentos. El akuma parecía aún ser algo torpe, como si no estuviera acostumbrado al movimiento.

La japonesa gruñó mientras Dess parecía posarse detrás de ella y colocaba la palma de su mano en el antebrazo de la oriental.

-_Mugen's Arm_- exclamaron ambas a la vez, mientras Mugen, que era sujetada por la mano derecha de la japonesa, parecía crecer y cubrir el brazo de Sasakura, parecía que el brazo y la espada se estuvieran fusionándose. La espada sobrepasó el nivel del hombro de la descendiente de Kanda y creció, también, con un filo mayor al que tenía antes. Parecía estar completamente hecha de metal, a excepción de un escudo que parecía estar hecho con zafiro y con algo parecido a oro, que daba los detalles, todo era igual a la última vez que se habían fusionado… unos 8 meses atrás; sin embargo, el filo de Mugen resplandecía como Dess lo había hecho antes.

La Kanda gruñó.

-¿Desde cuando te vuelves diamante?- preguntó con un tono bastante exigente Sasakura.

-_Descubrí que podía hace unos cinco meses…_- dijo la canela con voz seria. Ella no quería revelarlo, fue el innocence quien instaló el diamante en Mugen.

-¿Descubriste?

-_Pues siempre he estado muy centrada en el acero y lo sabes- _dijo Destiny -_. No me había dado el tiempo para ponerme a investigar qué más podía hacer. _

-¿Y cuándo te diste el tiempo, agenda llena?- dijo sarcástica Sasakura.

-_…cuando me cancelaron el cable- _dijo con algo de vergüenza la canela. Poner la televisión antes que investigar qué es exactamente lo que puede hacer con el innocence no es algo que le diera mucho orgullo.

-¿No crees que hubiera sido prudente informar?- preguntó mosqueada la japonesa.

-_No._

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- cuestionó Sasakura. Que bueno era que el akuma parecía estar distraído con el horizonte y con el paisaje, no le ponía mucha atención a las personas que estaban por ahí, lo que les daba oportunidad de mantener conversación a las Generales.

-_Era lo suficientemente fuerte cuando me encargaron el puesto de General ¿no?- _comentó la canela -_Entonces ¿De qué les hubiera servido saber que puedo convertirme en el mineral más resistente y valioso? ¡Sólo lo hubieran empleado para hacer algo malo, al igual que siempre! ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Yo no hago cosas malas!_

_- . . ._

_-…No hago cosas _realmente_ malas. No quería que intentaran usarme para ello ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Patrick cuando descubrieron que podía usar tres innocence? ¡No quiero que ocurra algo similar conmigo!_

_-_Dess- nombró con severidad la japonesa.

-_Sólo guarda el secreto. _

_-_Dess.

_-Sasakura, por favor. _

_-_Agh, de acuerdo- accedió la asiática cuando notó que el akuma parecía volver a mirarlas -Sólo úsalo lo más que puedas ahora... Algo como Mugen con una hoja de diamante cortará a ese akuma en cuestión de segundos.

-_… Sasakura- _llamó la canela -_. Mira sus manos, brillan. _

_-_¿Qué con eso?

-_Las palmas de sus manos no son comunes- _aclaró Dess -_, sus manos son de algo que se asemeja al diamante. Aunque dudo que sea un diamante real. _

-Pff, pues lo descubriremos.

-_Y yo soy la precipitada- _dijo la Danshaw un poco burlona.

-Y la irresponsable también ¿Por culpa de quien sucedió esto?- dijo con una sonrisa déspota la Kanda. A Dess se le borró la suya. No lo había pensado, pero Sasakura tenía la razón. Era su culpa. Si no se hubiera metido con Jezabell en el almuerzo… ¡Dios! Culpa. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Guárdate el sentimiento de culpa para después- dijo Kanda con voz severa a la vez que se colocaba en pose de batalla, el akuma se veía dispuesto a atacar después de todo.

-_Sasakura, pero…_

_-_Oye, no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho, Dessastre.

Dess sonrió de manera un tanto triste. Sasakura realmente lo había hecho con la intención de que Dess se diera cuenta de su insensatez, puesto que ella había estado ignorando su culpa desde el principio. Fue realmente un golpe para la canela. Un golpe que se llevó la poca concentración que era capaz de dar.

La Kanda soltó un chasquido. No debió de haber dicho eso, no en ese momento.

-

-

-

-

-

-Akagami- dijo Hikari mirando seriamente a su hermano, después de haber presenciado la fusión de su General con la General de los otros mellizos, Leo y Lea.

Su hermano le devolvió la mirada, antes de tomar su Sonic Hunter entre sus manos, dado que momentos antes lo había enfundado -Sí- respondió mientras provocaba que la rubia tomara su Electirc Hunter.

-No- dijo severa Lilith mientras tomaba por los hombros a ambos adolescentes, quienes la miraron con enojo.

-Lilith, no podemos ir allá si no lo hacemos, pim- dijo Hikari -. Y aunque ellas sean Generales… no pueden solas, necesitan de nuestra ayuda, pim.

-Ella tiene razón… esta vez- dijo Akagami clavando su bicolor mirada en la carmín de la dueña de Claymore -Ellas no podrán sin ayuda.

Lilith suspiró. Odiaba hacer el papel de la persona que rompe ilusiones o que debe detener a alguien que intenta hacer algo bueno, aunque lo que ellos querían hacer era una insensatez -Ambos son muy jóvenes- dijo -, nunca han hecho un _Innocence Evolution _fuera del cuartel, o sin supervisión… No se van a arriesgar ahora.

-¡Pero lo vale, pim!- exclamó Hikari.

-Aparte- dijo Lilith con una voz más fuerte que hizo que Hikari se callara de nuevo -, ambas innocence son tipo equipo. Aunque ser mellizos les dé una ventaja de poder, fuerza y demás… sólo uno podría ir ¿Lo olvidaron?

-…- Hikari no pudo articular ninguna palabra, evidentemente se había olvidado de aquel pequeño detalle.

-Yo no- dijo Akagami sin quitar la mirada de la chica de cabello negro.

-¿Qué?- articuló Hikari.

-Tú no ibas a ir- dijo con autoridad el Toragami, con una mirada seria. Aquello parecía más como una orden de la que estaba más que seguro que se encargaría que se cumpliera.

-¿Planeabas ir tu sólo, pim?- dijo con un poco de indignación Hikari.

-No te iba a arriesgar- concluyó Akagami.

-¡Y yo no te iba a arriesgar a ti!- exclamó la Toragami mirando a su hermano.

-Lo ven- dijo Lilith -. Nadie va a arriesgar a nadie- continuó -, en el peor de los escenarios, dónde quedemos sin dos Generales, vamos a quedar notoriamente reducidos en poder. No podemos perder dos aliados más.

-Pero somos muchos exorcistas ya, pim- aclaró la rubia.

-Pero son aún más akumas ya- dijo serio Akagami mientras miraba a su hermana como tratando de hacerla comprender que su baja era algo inaceptable.

-Me alegra que entiendan- dijo Lilith.

-¡Pero quiero hacer algo, pim!- insistió Hikari.

-Bien, sigan a Lea- dijo señalando a la pelirroja que se hallaba corriendo a dónde su hermano peleaba con dos Noah -. Ayúdenlos- concluyó la de cabello negro. Los gemelos se miraron e hicieron lo que Lilith les pidió. Ella suspiró. Ser un exorcista no era cosa fácil, tu vida se encontraba en peligro constante de la noche a la mañana. Como ese día ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado aquella mañana que terminarían peleando contra un akuma Level 5? Lilith miró el domo. El akuma había logrado hacerle una grieta a la capa superior con una nada de esfuerzo. Levantó la mano y creó una nueva capa que rodeara la semiesfera carmín, ésta lucía un rojo más intenso, casi marrón. "_Espero que eso ayude"_ pensó con algo de tristeza. Si tan sólo la puerta no se hubiera roto ellos podrían haber regresado. Si la puerta… ¡Eso era! -Lavi, Kira- llamó la de cabello negro logrando la atención de ambos -Síganme- ordenó -, vamos a las ruinas- dijo antes de comenzar a correr, Kira optó por seguirla. Lavi la miró dudoso, no se movía de su lugar. La de cabello negro lo notó y paró para mirarle.

-¿Lavi?

-Me parece que me debería quedar aquí- respondió.

-Pero, Lavi ¿Qué podrías hacer? ¡Incluso Lea ya comprendió que no va a poder hacer nada!… Y vaya que ella es difícil de convencer…- dijo Lilith.

-No intentaré hacer nada, si esa es tu duda- dijo Lavi -… pero alguien tiene que mirar todo.

Lilith suspiró… sólo ella y Kira, así no podrían hacer lo que ella quería, miró de reojo al clon de Sasakura -Hey, Mugen- dijo refiriéndose al Kanda de hace 150 años, quien la miró con molestia -. Ven tú.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó Kanda.

-Para salvar a los que no pueden hacer algo- dijo señalando el domo rojo que ella misma había creado antes. Kanda puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó, también maldijo a Lavi y lo golpeó, pero a final de cuentas se fue con la de ojos rojos.

Lavi decidió regresar al domo, no para entrar, sino para sentarse en la parte más alta, de manera que pudiese tener una mejor vista de todo el panorama. De ese modo podría sacar un registro de todo lo que fuese a ocurrir.

-

-

-

-

-

Los mellizos alcanzaron a Lea, quien les dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos al notarlos cerca -¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó una vez volvió a mirar al frente y sin dejar de correr.

-Lilith nos dijo que ayudáramos los ayudáramos a ti y a Leo, pim- respondió Hikari.

Lea gruñó -Ni Leo ni yo vamos a seguir peleando contra ellos- dijo, los mellizos la miraron con más atención.

-¿Porqué?- fue la pregunta de Akagami que quedó en el aire. Lea no le respondió.

Leo se encontraba en problemas. Llevaba ya tres minutos peleando con dos Noah a la vez, estaba comenzando a cansarse. Por no mencionar el hecho de que se encontraba ya algo herido. Escuchó los pasos de los 3 exorcistas que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Miró de reojo, y pudo observar la mirada de su hermana, ésa mirada sólo significaba una cosa. Era extraño que ella quisiera usarlo, normalmente él era quien se veía obligado a insistirle. _Innocence Evolution. _Ser mellizos les daba una ventaja, al igual que a los Toragami. Sólo que en ellos las innocence parecían complementarse a la perfección, en vez de las de Hikari y Akagami, que era más una lucha de poder entre ambas.

Lea saltó, Leo subió su mazo. No se veían, puesto que Leo le daba la espalda a Lea para poder pelear, pero sabían lo que el otro haría. No importaba que no se hubieran visto en gran parte de su vida, ni que casi no se hablaran, ni que no se llevaran de la mejor manera posible, ni que Lea estuviera celosa de que él era hombre y podía ser bookman sin esfuerzos. Ellos eran mellizos. Se podían sentir.

Lea aterrizó con ambas manos sobre el mazo, ambos murmuraron algo, antes de exclamar un "Amén". Después de eso, la pulsera de Lea pareció romperse, dejando a las cuentas negras en una especie de levitación. Luego fueron absorbidas por el mazo. La pluma roja fue lo último que el mazo absorbió.

Lea de un salto bajó y quedó frente a su hermano. No le dirigió ninguna palabra. Sólo una mirada. Después de eso, la chica comenzó a correr de regreso a donde se encontraba el domo escarlata.

-Lea…- murmuró Leo. Ella quería pelear. En verdad quería. Pero le dio esa oportunidad a él. "No lo eches a perder". Eso era lo que decía la mirada que le había dedicado. Era muy difícil su relación con su hermana. Pero algo era seguro. Se apoyaban, pese a todo, sí lo hacían. Se sintió un poco raro, la fusión apenas comenzaba a hacer efecto. Los Noah iban a atacarlo, pero los Toragami los detuvieron. La chica parecía poder contra Tilly, y el espadachín Toragami parecía tener intenciones de enfrentarse a León. Leo aprovechó y movió su mazo de izquierda, dónde se encontraba, a la derecha, mientras el mazo brillaba con una luz blanca. Al despejarse, el mazo era negro intenso, con los lados rojos escarlata, al igual que la parte que Leo se encontraba sujetando -_Living Skull Hammer- _pronunció el aspirante a bookman una vez la luz dejó ver el nuevo mazo.

-¿Porqué tú si puedes fusionar y nosotros no, pim?- preguntó con algo de molestia Hikari.

-Soy mayor- dijo Leo con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro.

-¡Por casi nada!

-Soy mayor- repitió Leo haciendo un énfasis en las palabras y diciéndolas más lentamente. Como si se lo tuviera que explicar a un niño. La rubia se encendió de ira, odiaba que le dijeran que era muy pequeña para hacer algo. Tilly se acercó a ella con intención de atacarla, pero Hikari centró toda su ira hacia el pelirrojo en el disparo que le dio directo al estómago, que lo mandó lejos.

Leo sonrió, la ira de la chica le ayudaría contra su oponente. Leo se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección a dónde se veía cómo Dess y Sasakura, ahora _Metal Samurai_, se encontraban luchando contra el Level 5.

-

-

-

-

-

-Kira- nombró Lilith.

-Mande- respondió el aludido.

-Tenemos que hacer una puerta.

-¿Puerta?- repitieron Kira y Yuu.

-Sí, una puerta- repitió la chica.

-… ¿Porqué una puerta?- preguntó Tenshi.

-Porque de esa manera Mint podrá hacer un pasaje al Cuartel General, o a donde sea- explicó la chica -. De esa manera podremos sacar de aquí a los que no pueden hacer nada en estos momentos.

-Ya veo- dijo Kira mientras se ponía algo pensativo. Él era el genio táctico. El "tenemos que hacer una puerta" de la de los ojos rojos, era más bien un "Piensa cómo haremos una puerta de estos escombros". Ya conocía a Lilith, puesto que las Generales Blanca y Azul los hacían trabajar juntos en repetidas ocasiones. Kira se sentó en el suelo, pensaría en algo útil que les ayudara a hacer una puerta.

-¿Para qué requieres de 3?- preguntó de mala gana Kanda.

-Porque, Tenshi no es precisamente alguien con la capacidad de súper-fuerza… ni yo- admitió Lilith -Por eso necesitaba de alguien como Lavi o como tú, quienes sí poseen fuerza.

-…Entiendo- murmuró Yuu.

-¿Qué haces tú con una Mugen?- preguntó Lilly después de unos momentos, tratando de hacer conversación -Según yo era algo único.

-Lo es- afirmó el japonés.

-¿Entonces?-volvió a cuestionar la de cabello negro.

Kanda sólo gruñó y se giró, al parecer no tenía planeado contestarle.

-También eres idéntico a ella, a Sasakura- inquirió Lilith -, pero puedo asegurar que tú no eres su hermano, Raido.

-¿Y?- fue la respuesta de Yuu.

-Eres un tanto sospechoso- soltó Lilith -. No es algo personal, pero te estaré vigilando- dijo para luego dirigir su escarlata mirada hacia la parte superior del domo dónde Lavi se encontraba -, al igual que a tu amigo.

-Hmph- respondió el samurai.

-Ya sé- interrumpió Kira mientras se levantaba.

-Me alegro- exclamó Lilith.

-

-

-

-

-

-_Derecha, derecha, izquierda- _susurraba Dess.

-¡Sé cómo hacerlo!- exclamó la Kanda mientras esquivaba los golpes que el akuma intentaba hacerle llegar.

-_Te molesta la ayuda- _comentó la canela.

-¡¡SI!!- gritó exasperada la azabache. Esquivar los golpes, más la pequeña y susurrante voz de la Danshaw detrás de su cabeza eran realmente fastidiosos.

-¡EXORSISTA!- gritó el akuma level 5 mientras cesaban los golpes y hacía la cabeza para atrás mientras algo de energía negra parecía reunirse cerca de su boca.

-Tsk- musitó la japonesa.

-_Sasakura, déjame el brazo por unos segundos- _pidió la canela.

-Bien- accedió Kanda mientras dejaba el mando de su brazo, ahora fusionado con Mugen, a la Danshaw.

-_Diamond Sunshine- _exclamó Destiny mientras elevaba el brazo y luz blanca se juntaba en la parte más alta de la espada.

-¡IAAA!- gritó el akuma cuando se hizo para adelante, lanzando la energía.

-¡Waah!- exclamó Sasakura mientras Dess hacía que la energía saliera al encuentro de la masa de energía negra que se les acercaba. Terminando en una gran explosión. Sólo se veía humo. La Kanda soltó el aire que se había guardado y la Danshaw le cedió nuevamente el control de su brazo. La Kanda miró el humo con un poco de satisfacción, pero en menos de dos segundos, el akuma Level 5 salió de entre el humo y con la palma de la mano tomó el rostro de Sasakura, para después lanzarla lejos, con la cara arrastrando en el suelo.

-¡EXORSISTAS!- gritó a lo lejos el akuma.

-_Es más fuerte de lo que parece- _murmuró Dess -_Sasakura tenemos que hacer esto pronto… _

_-…_

_-¿Sasakura?_

_-…_

_-¡Sasakura!_

_-…_

_-¡Sasakura, reacciona!_

_-_¡Sasakura!- exclamó Leo una vez llegó al lado de la japonesa. Se encontraba bocabajo, así que se sentó junta a ella una vez encogió el mazo y la giró -ugh… por Dios- la japonesa tenía sangre cayendo por su frente. Era tanta que cubría su ojo derecho e inclusive goteaba por la barbilla. También salía algo de sangre desde su nariz.

-_¡Sasakura!- _exclamó Dess.

-Tch- soltó el bookman. Sabía que esto era difícil de sobremanera para la japonesa porque no había descansado de manera adecuada en varias semanas, y aparte el día anterior tuvo una pelea con varios tipos de akuma -¡SASAKURA!- gritó haciendo que la General Blanca abriera los ojos y le diera un golpe en el mentón al bookman, haciendo que se cayera para atrás. La japonesa se incorporó y puso su mano en su cara, al retirarla vio toda la sangre -¡Hey! ¡Te intentaba ayudar, ¿sabes?!

-No es necesario- dijo Kanda mientras se levantaba.

-_Sasakura…_

-¡Puede que creas que no, pero estás sangrando mucho!- insistió el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-…Bien- masculló la azabache, para luego arrancar parte de la manga del uniforme de Leo para retirarse algo de la sangre.

-¡HEY!- exclamó el Bookman sorprendido y tratando de parecer molesto.

-Hablamos después- dijo Sasakura antes de lanzarse contra el akuma que parecía tener la intención de recuperar algo de la energía que empleó en el ataque.

-_Diamond Starpoint- _murmuró la canela mientras en el filo de Mugen salían cinco filos menores. La japonesa azabache no esperó nada, se lanzó ferozmente contra el akuma, pero cada golpe que ella le daba el akuma lo esquivaba con facilidad. La Kanda gruñó, se estaba enojando. No podía ver nada con su ojo derecho puesto que tenía mucha sangre como para poder siquiera intentar abrir el ojo, se encontraba cansada y con la vista nublada. No estaba en condiciones para pelear, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso.

-Exorcistas… muerte- exclamó el akuma mientras posaba la palma de su mano con el estómago de la japonesa, y con una explosión de energía negra, la mandó volando nuevamente.

-¡Sasakura!- exclamó Leo al ver volar y estrellarse a la General Blanca.

-_¡Sasakura!- _exclamó a su vez Destiny desde dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se encontraba en buen estado, pero como ella era quien poseía el innocence parásito no podía poner su cuerpo, para que la japonesa no estuviera en ese peligro. Gruñó. Estaba atada de manos.

-Exorcista- dijo el akuma al posar la vista en Leo, su grito hizo que se percatara de su presencia.

-_¡LEO!- _exclamó la canela al notar cómo el akuma miraba a Leo, quien no parecía percatarse de ello, estaba muy concentrado en ir detrás de las Generales -_¡__Sasakura! ¡Leo! ¡Va a atacar a Leo! ¡Ugh! ¡Sasakura!- _gritaba histérica la canela al ver cómo Sasakura no reaccionaba _-¡VA A ATACAR A LEO!- _gritó.

Sasakura abrió ambos ojos de golpe_. "¿Leo?". _

_-¡LEO!- _gritó la canela al ver cómo el akuma se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de Leo y con una esfera negra en la mano, tal como el ataque que le había lanzado a ellas hace unos segundos. Odiaba la fusión porque ella no podía hacer nada físicamente. Lo odiaba.

-Sachi Gen, Daiyamondo Dosuto- dijo Sasakura antes de que su cuerpo se desmoronara en un polvo brillante que desintegró la esfera negra del confundido akuma.

-_Te preocupas mucho por él- _dijo Dess con una sonrisa al ver a Sasakura en las mismas condiciones que ella, es decir, prácticamente como un espíritu sin cuerpo. Sasakura nunca usaba la séptima ilusión, a menos que fuera prácticamente obligada, y menos _ese _tipo de séptima ilusión, dónde usaba también el innocence de Destiny para hacerlo más fuerte.

-_Cierra la boca- _dijo Kanda mientras se comenzaba a reintegrar -Leo, quédate atrás.

Leo la miró sorprendido, ella se encontraba grave y no podría contra el akuma -Sasakura, no estás…

-Lo sé- interrumpió la japonesa a sabiendas de que se refería a su condición -, pero si no lo distraemos irá tras los demás. Ayuda a Mint con Strawberry, ahí sí serías útil.

-…Sasa…

-Ya.

Leo bajó la mirada y extendió el mazo hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba la de cabello menta. Sasakura no quitó su mirada de la cabellera roja sino hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de ellas. Luego suspiró.

-_Te preocupas-_ repitió Dess con la misma sonrisa.

-Calla- gruñó la samurai mientras Dess comenzaba a reír un poco. Sasakura volvió a gruñir, ¿Cómo podía ella reírse cuando estaban frente a un Level 5? Aquella situación era terrible, ni siquiera podía detenerse a pensar con un poco de coherencia real. Tanto sus pensamientos como los de los demás se volvían erráticos. Dess era todo un caso, por ejemplo, normalmente sus pensamientos eran lo suficientemente erráticos; ahora, su línea de pensamientos ya no era ni siquiera razonable. Había estado triste, se había sentido culpable, había hablado irónicamente, bromeado y hasta le había insinuado cosas a Sasakura. Ella parecía correr peligro de locura en caso de seguir así. Aunque había algo bueno, al estar ella en ese estado tan errático, el akuma sería incapaz de predecir los movimientos que realizarían, de tal manera que eso se podría usar como una ventaja -Dess.

-¿_Sí_?- respondió la canela.

-Controla tú por un rato.

-¿_Ah?_

_-_Tú toma el control del cuerpo y de las armas un rato- repitió la samurai azabache -, sólo lo suficiente como para que pueda meditar un poco.

-_Entiendo- _respondió Dess.

Sasakura cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, no eran negros, sino azul celeste -Twins- dijo la canela al instante y en su brazo izquierdo se formó una espada igual a la Mugen que tenía en el otro brazo. En cosa de décimas de segundos después ella se lanzó contra el akuma.

-

-

-

-

-

-Esto ya no es un juego, ¿cierto?- murmuró Mint a Leo, mientras limpiaba una lágrima solitaria que recorría su mejilla.

-No- respondió Leo mientras la miraba con pena. Mint no era la clase de persona que debería de estar en un trabajo como el de un exorcista. Ella se preocupaba por todo lo que tuviera vida, por las almas, por la muerte. Ella no estaba hecha para matar, ni para ver a alguien morir frente a ella. Leo había golpeado a Strawberry con su mazo justo en la cabeza… nadie ni nada, fuera de Dess cuando era de metal, podría sobrevivir a eso -, pero es lo mejor para ella, ahora podrá redimirse- dijo tratando de consolar a la de ojos alilados.

-…Pero no teníamos derecho a…

-Con o sin derecho- dijo Leo -, si nosotros no la matábamos, ella nos mataría.

-Leo- llamó Walker -, dudo que pueda seguir si eso implica matar humanos- confesó con los ojos llorosos mirando al bookman.

-… Mint- nombró el bookman con lástima mirándola. Los que mandaban en la Orden eran unos monstruos, haciendo que personas con buenos sentimientos se debatieran entre si era o no bueno asesinar. ¡Claro que no era bueno! Aunque fuesen Noah, eran humanos. Lo último que deberían de hacer sería asesinarles, pero los altos mandos los obligaban. Mint era buena persona, con buenos sentimientos, nunca se perdonaría el asesinato de un humano, a duras penas podía con acabar con los akuma, y eso porque creía que de esa manera liberaba el alma de aquellas armas. Leo le acarició el cabello con delicadeza -, Dios es piadoso- dijo -, tendrá compasión de su alma- Dios siempre había sido el mejor consuelo para ella, era lo que la calmaría más en ese momento.

-Cierto- murmuró ella.

-Ayudemos a los Toragami- propuso el pelirrojo -, de ahí entramos al domo.

-De acuerdo- dijo la menta con pesadez. No quería pelear, no quería seguir. Pero no tenía opción. Nunca la tuvo.

-

-

-

-

-

Dentro del domo la situación no era muy diferente, todos se sentían terribles, impotentes, enojados, con temor, una carga. Inclusive Claymore había sido obligado a entrar en el domo, cosa que no le agradaba al animal y lo hacía sentirse igual que los humanos que se encontraban ahí. Eran siete los que se encontraban ahí. Lenalee, Mai, Roy, Shiro, Minna, Dilly y Ritsuka. Todos nerviosos y con la sensación de que deberían de estar haciendo algo productivo que fuese a ayudar a los demás, pero ninguno sabía qué.

Aún así, la que peor tomaba las cosas en ese momento era Lenalee. Siempre era lo mismo, los demás podían, y ella tenía que permanecer atrás. Lo odiaba. Ella quería luchar, pero como su innocence no se lo permitía, estaba atada al interior del domo. Sus piernas no estaban sanas, no resistirían una pelea en aquellos momentos. Se golpeó una pierna. Las odiaba. Odiaba su cuerpo por ser tan débil. Odiaba ser compatible con el innocence. Odiaba a los akuma. Odiaba al Conde. Odio. Ella ya conocía tan bien ese sentimiento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shiro extrañado de que la de cabello verde se golpeara las piernas.

-Sí.

-No diría que eso fue verdad- dijo Mai mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo es.

-Nope- insistió Mai -, no lo es.

Shiro se acercó a las piernas de la de ojos morados, quien casi lo golpea al ver eso -Sólo las revisaré. Soy algo así como un médico de campo- dijo.

-Bien…- dijo Lenalee no muy convencida.

Después de un par de momentos, una especie de puerta se abrió en el domo, dándole paso a Lea. Se cerró el mismo instante en el que ella entró en el domo. Acto seguido, ella se sentó recargada en la pared. Ritsuka prácticamente se lanzó a su lado.

-Mint, ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó de golpe el de cabello azul y desordenado.

-No está muerta- dijo la Zephyr.

-Especifica- pidió Ritsuka.

-Bien, traumada y con algunas heridas leves- dijo Lea cumpliendo las expectativas del chico -. Está con Leo ahora, estará bien.

-Más le vale a tu hermano que lo esté- dijo Ritsuka con aparente severidad. Para nadie era un secreto el hecho de que el chico se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de la Walker. Era obvio. La única que parecía no estar enterada era la misma chica. Él siempre había estado junto a ella y hasta hace un par de años se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella. La amaba, bastante. Seguramente ya estaba planeando la estupidez que haría en caso de que la pequeña Mint no saliera de aquella batalla.

-¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera?- preguntó Minna.

-Jezabell y Strawberry están muertas- comenzó Lea a lo que muchos pusieron expresiones de sorpresa -, los Toragami se encuentran peleando contra dos Noah, junto con Leo y Mint; y Dess y Sasakura se encuentran en la evolución, peleando contra un akuma nuevo, un Level 5.

-¿Level 5?- repitió de nuevo Roy.

-¿¡Level 5?!- repitió esta vez Dilly quien se encontraba de pie debido a la sorpresa y con una expresión de horror.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- preguntó Ritsuka.

-Al parecer todos los akuma se destruyeron entre ellos, y el sobreviviente pasó a ser un Level 5- dijo Lea -. No puedo explicar detalles porque no los sé, pero en general eso es lo que está sucediendo allá afuera.

-…Level 5- repitió de nuevo Dilly mientras se dejaba caer de sentón.

-Por Dios…- murmuró Minna con un mirada perdida -A menos que lo destruyan, estamos perdidos- Odiaba esa sensación. Ella lo quería matar, lo quería hacer ella. Pero eso era algo que sólo los Generales podrían hacer. Fuerza, ella quería eso. Quería la fuerza necesaria para matar a cualquier akuma. Quería poder vengarlo…

-Todo esto es culpa de Zeth- gruñó Mai -, si él no hubiera creado esas cosas…

-Pero sí nos son útiles- contradijo Minna -, aunque sea sólo cuando vamos a cazar.

-Ya está- dijo Shiro mientras se separaba un poco de Lenalee, quien miraba sus piernas, se veían en un buen estado -, el daño era a nivel celular, te hubiera tomado años si dejabas que se reparara por sí mismo.

-…Gracias- murmuró Lenalee sin creérselo, era extraño que una innocence tuviera esa clase de efectos. Las innocence que ella conocía solían ser para fines de combate y destrucción, el innocence de éste tipo era capaz de curar también.

Lenalee intentó activar su innocence, ésta vez con éxito. Sonrió, ahora sí podría hacer algo.

"_Lady Scarlette" _pensó Lea al ver el innocence de la china de cabello verde activada "_, sabía que ella estaba con el Gran General, con Samurai Kanda y con el Bookman" _pensó con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, tuvo razón… de nuevo.

-

-

-

-

-

Blanco.

Todo era blanco.

A excepción de ella.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, en medio de la nada.

Levitante.

Con los ojos cerrados.

Sin el sonido de alguna respiración, en aquel estado en el que no poseía cuerpo no era una necesidad.

Blanco.

Su mente también estaba en blanco.

Después de tranquilizarse comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Eran erráticos.

Los pensamientos que ella y Dess tenían se volvían erráticos.

No era cosa de cuando estaban en ese estado.

No.

Antes habían hecho el _Innocence Evolution _y nunca habían tenido problema con eso.

Era algo diferente.

"_Quinto Infierno"_.

El akuma había dicho algo como eso antes de iniciar con la pelea.

¿En verdad tendría algo que ver?

¿No había sido sólo una estupidez dicha por una creatura sin completo razonamiento?

Si sí lo era, sólo sería el cansancio seguramente lo que provocaba los pensamientos erráticos.

Si no lo era… estarían en problemas.

La Kanda siguió pensando por unos segundos.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estaban en problemas.

-

-

-

-

-

Bueno ok, ya ahí lo dejo(: Espero si les haya gustado de verdad :o no me agrado mucho el final pero, pudo haber estado peor :P haha bueno gracias por leer(: dejen review con su opinión :3 haha amm bueno ya me callo.

Ah, casi se me olvidaba s: aún no me dan mi USB con las fichas ¬¬, así que si no me lo dan para el siguiente capítulo volveré a escribirlas, & ya les pondré las que faltan. Sorry ): a la próxima te pongo las fichas ahora si jurado(:


	11. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA:** Aparición de Oc.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Los personajes de DGM no me pertenecen, ni tampoco algunos de los Oc.

AH! Y dos avisos: 1. He editado el resto del fic, son detalles los que se han cambiado, por lo que no es completamente necesario que lo lean de nuevo, es su desición. Y la otra, es que he hecho una página en fotolog dónde presento las fichas, más una imágen para que se hagan más a la idea de cómo es cada personaje. La página es: .com/dreamingsoloud

-

-

-

-

-

Tomó el control de su cuerpo nuevamente, y al hacerlo, un intenso dolor se hizo presente casi al instante. No lograba distinguir de dónde exactamente venía, puesto que le dolía todo. No podía abrir su ojo derecho porque la sangre se lo impedía, y su ojo izquierdo tenía la vista borrosa. Miró sus brazos y sólo podía ver una mancha roja que cubría, lo que suponía, eran sus brazos. Rápidamente notó cómo el aire se le hacía escaso, y tuvo que tomar enormes bocanadas para conseguir la cantidad necesaria. Miró a su oponente y su ojo que podía ver un poco se agrandó notablemente. Estaba prácticamente ileso, a excepción de que parecía que le faltaba un brazo.

-_Lo siento-_ murmuró Dess.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sasakura en un susurro.

-_Perdóname_- pidió Danshaw prácticamente al borde del llanto.

La Kanda no comprendía, intentó mover su brazo pero una punzada se lo impidió -¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó de nuevo la japonesa.

-_Pelear_- respondió la canela, antes de soltar un gruñido que parecía ser rabia contenida -_. Cada vez es peor, es como si con cada golpe se diera cuenta de que puede hacer algo más fuerte. _

-¿Cómo me has dejado el cuerpo así?- preguntó la samurai.

-_¿Yo? ¡Pero si ha sido el Level 5!- _reclamó la canela.

La Kanda bufó -¿Y cómo planeas que salgamos de esta?

-_Mira allá- _dijo Destiny desde dentro de Sasakura -,_ Lil' ya está trabajando en algo-_ la azabache hizo lo que la canela le pidió, y pudo distinguir a lo lejos algo así como una estructura que no pertenecía al lugar.

-… ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó.

_-Cierto, los ojos están mal…-_murmuró Dess recordando el estado de la vista de Sasakura –_Pareciera que están haciendo una puerta… ¿sabes lo que quiere decir?_

-Huida.

-_No- _corrigió Dess -_. Es una retirada. _

-Es igual- dijo Sasakura. Sus principios como samurai le hacían ver eso como una huida y como nada más.

-_No es igual- _contradijo la Danshaw -_. En la huida no vuelves, y nosotros sólo vamos por refuerzos y a recuperarnos. _

-Huida- repitió Sasakura. Dess no alcanzó a responderle nada.

-¡Exorcista!- gritó el arma antes de lanzarse contra ellas. Aterrizó justo frente a ellas y lentamente elevó la mirada, hasta ver directamente dentro de los ojos de la samurai.

Sus ojos se abrieron, ambos, pese a la sangre. Estaba paralizada. Tenía miedo. Entraba en pánico. Maldecía por dentro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los negros y vacíos ojos del akuma la miraban fijamente, inmóviles, obligándola a imitar aquella acción. Quieta, frente a la peor encarnación evolucionada de deseos asesinos y malos sentimientos hasta ahora. Ni siquiera podía pestañar, sentía que en ese momento el akuma la atacaría. Tampoco parecía sentirse capaz de respirar, aguantaba la respiración. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron de aquella manera, sin embargo le pareció una eternidad. Maldijo en sus pensamientos, el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta. No pudo más. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, y en ese momento el akuma le encestó un golpe en el estómago que las mandó varios metros hacia arriba.

-

-

-

-

-

-Sigo sin entender cómo…- susurró Yu mientras miraba cómo Lilith y Kira terminaban de darle los toques finales a una puerta estilo Georgiano, que se encontraba en medio de la nada. Kanda bufó para sí mismo. Según él un trozo de madera con una perilla hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero esos sujetos tenían que hacer todo un espectáculo.

-Listo- anunció Lilith con una media sonrisa, mientras se enderezaba y se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-…- Kira no dijo nada, se limitó a probar si la puerta servía o no, girando la perilla para abrir la puerta, y después la cerró.

-Bien hecho, Kira- dijo la de cabello negro mirando al Tenshi.

-… Gracias- respondió únicamente el chico mientras se enderezaba.

Kanda frunció el seño, seguía sin comprender lo qué hacía en aquel lugar. No estaba haciendo nada realmente, y desde hace tiempo que quería pelear. Le habían dicho que si activaba su innocence podría luchar, sin embargo se terminaron a los enemigos con los que podía hacerlo. Gruñó. Esta situación era molesta, aburrida y algo estresante.

-Ahora sólo falta Mint…- murmuró la chica de los ojos rojos.

-Iré por ella- dijo el Kanda que miraba desde lejos la escena, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la chica del cabello menta. La Wolfgang arqueó una ceja, el chico no le parecía cooperativo, por lo que tal ofrecimiento le pareció un tanto extraño. Por otra parte, el japonés se aburría estando en aquel lugar, realmente necesitaba algo que hacer.

-

-

-

-

-

El chico cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando, frenando el impulso producto de la patada que le había dado el Noah. Una vez se detuvo por completo, se puso de pié y corrió de nuevo hasta donde el sujeto de la tez grisácea se encontraba. Tomó su _Hunter_ con ambas manos e intentó atacar al Noah de nuevo, sin embargo terminó igual que la vez anterior, con una patada que lo mandó lejos.

-Hikari- gritó Mint al llegar a dónde los gemelos.

-Estoy ocupada- gruñó la Toragami si iba a lanzar en contra de León cuando Mint la tomó por el cuello de la blusa del uniforme.

-Hikari- nombró nuevamente la menta. La rubia la miró, tenía la mirada seria, triste… después se tornó vacía. Hikari cambió su expresión, no entendía los ojos lilas de la Walker. Se quedó quieta, mirándola. Leo cubrió el golpe que Tilly le pretendía dar, y comenzó una batalla parecida a la que libraban anteriormente. Tilly apareciendo y desapareciendo en el piso mientras Leo golpeaba como esquizofrénico el suelo. Hikari se giró para ver a Mint de frente, y su mirada se tornó igual a la de ella. Vacía. Entonces comenzaron a murmurar ambas algo que resultaba conocido. Sus innocence fueron envueltas en una luz blanca, y al disiparse, la mano derecha de Mint se encontraba portando un arma de gran tamaño que parecía estar algo así como fusionada con su brazo.

Hikari pestañó un par de veces, antes de caer en cuenta de la situación. Miró sus manos, y no estaba su _Hunter_, miró el brazo de Mint y tenía algo más que el _Crossing Bloody Rose_. Frunció el seño e iba a decir algo, sin embargo Mint fue más rápida y comenzó a correr hasta donde los Noah se encontraban, dejando a Hikari con las palabras en la boca.

Mint corrió hasta llegar a una distancia que ella consideraba prudente, se detuvo en seco y alzó su brazo, ahora con un arma integrada -_Crossing Bloody Hunter- _nombró la de cabello menta al lanzar un rápido disparo que Leo por poco y no esquiva. Usó su mazo para impulsarse hacia arriba y estando en el aire lo contrajo. El disparo paró en Tilly, quien no pudo esquivarlo debido a la sorpresa. Después de unos momentos el disparo parecía explotar, elevando una gran nube de polvo y dejando ver la rosa de los vientos con espinas y ensangrentada que tanto distinguía los disparos de la Walker, a gran escala.

Por su parte, Leo aterrizó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su mazo, de nuevo agrandado. Al levantarlo, del suelo parecían emerger unos esqueletos negros con ojos rojos, repitió esta acción un par de veces, hasta que tuvo cerca de 30 o 40 esqueletos. Estos rodeaban a León, quién simplemente blandió su espada con más fuerza que antes.

-_Living Skull Hammer: Army invocation-_ musitó el aspirante Bookman mientras reducía el tamaño de su martillo –. Ah, sí- murmuró antes de agrandar un poco más el martillo y golpearlo contra el suelo –. _Sword- _dijo, y al momento salieron unas espadas del suelo, frente a los esqueletos.

-Esto no será suficiente para detenerme- dijo León –, y lo saben.

-Cierto- dijo Leo.

-Mejor deberían traer a la linda General de ojos negros- dijo sonriendo y aparentemente animado.

A Leo le dio un tic en el ojo –Está ocupada- dijo secamente.

-Si la suplen aquí, súplanla allá- sugirió el Noah -. Así me la dejan a mi- añadió sonriendo.

Leo gruñó –Muérete- masculló con voz ronca al guardar el martillo, ya encogido, en una especie de estuche que llevaba dentro del saco del uniforme. Al hacer eso, los esqueletos comenzaron a atacar al Noah.

-Mint- llamó el de los ojos bicolores al llegar al lado de la de cabellos menta -¿Estás bien?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo la chica. Su brazo brillo, y en su mano sólo quedó el _Crossing Bloody Rose. _

-Tú- llamó Yu mientras se acercaba a la Walker, quien le miraba confundida.

-¡Kanda!- gritó un pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad al japonés.

-Esfúmate- ordenó el azabache mientras le daba un golpe en la cara al pelirrojo.

-Ugh- se quejó Leo mientras se tomaba la cara. "_En verdad son parientes"_ pensó el bookman pensando al notar que no se trataba de la samurai de cabellos azabaches, si no _del_ samurai de cabellos azabaches.

Kanda bufó. "_Realmente serán parientes"_ pensó al notar que había golpeado a Leo, y no a Lavi –Lo que sea- dijo, después miró a la menta -. Te necesitan allá, quieren abrir una puerta- informó el samurai.

-¿Una puerta?- repitió Akagami.

-Un escape rápido y destructible- murmuró Leo con una mano en su mentón mientras se ponía de pie -. Podríamos fácilmente escapar todos y se destruiría para evitar que el Level 5 nos siguiera.

-Es una buena idea- dijo Mint.

-Deberíamos irnos mientras León está ocupado, pim- sugirió Hikari. Nadie había notado cuándo llegó ni cuándo comenzó a poner atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

-Tiene razón- apoyó su hermano.

-Bien- murmuró Mint -. Leo, tú cubres.

-Entendido- dijo el chico mientras sacaba nuevamente el mazo.

-Kanda, usted guía- dijo Mint. Yu asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la puerta.

-Vamos- murmuró la de cabellos menta mientras iba detrás del japonés, todos comenzaron a seguirla. Al final del grupo, estaba Leo con el mazo en las manos, cuidando que el Kamelott no los siguiera.

-

-

-

-

-

Dentro del domo había puro silencio y la tensión era casi palpable. Llevaban cerca de una hora dentro de aquel cristalino domo hecho con un material rojo y tan resistente con el diamante, y ya comenzaban a desesperarse. Claymore se encontraba caminando en círculos, como si estuviese ansioso, y soltaba ocasionales y bajos gruñidos. Mai se hallaba parada, recargada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, constantemente golpeando el piso con su pie. Lea estaba en el mismo estado, sentada y recargada en la pared, con una seria expresión, ya tan común en ella, y sin hablar. Sin embargo, miraba de un lado a otro, con una velocidad mayor a la usual, lo que denotaba que pese a que lo ocultara, se encontraba algo nerviosa. Ritsuka estaba junto a Lea, movía mucho su pierna y se mordía la parte inferior del labio, señal de que se encontraba con un alto nivel de nerviosismo. Todos, de una u otra manera, seguían el mismo patrón. Nerviosos, ansiosos, desesperados.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán?- preguntó Mai para romper el silencio.

-Dudo que sea muy simple luchar contra un Level 5!- opinó Minna.

-¡Pero son dos generales quienes están peleando contra él!- recordó la chica –Además, ya llevan casi una hora peleando, lo que quiere decir que ya lo debilitaron y están en ventaja!

-

-

-

-

-

El tiempo parecía ser más lento, estaban como levitando. El akuma las había lanzado realmente alto, y seguían subiendo. Después de unos momentos, finalmente se detuvieron, en un instante que les pareció eterno, y después comenzaron a decender lentamente. La Kanda pestañó, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sádica mirada del akuma, clavada directamente en la suya. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva.

-

-

-

-

-

-Aún siendo generales, y aunque lleven mucho tiempo peleando y hayan debilitado al akuma- comenzó a decir Lea interviniendo en la pelea verbal que mantenían Minna y Mai -. Sasakura lleva ya algunos días sin auto-recuperación, y ya pelearon contra varios akumas más- dijo la del parche -. Ahora, también les recuerdo que la primera batalla que se libró contra un Level 4, que en su momento ha sido lo peor en el arsenal del Conde del Milenio, tardó bastante, y las consecuencias fueron innumerables. Además, fueron requeridos todos los Generales de la época- dijo la Zephyr -. Todo eso hace que ponga en duda el si ellas podrán derrotar al akuma, solas y sin más ayuda.

-No intentan eso- interrumpió Roy.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Ritsuka.

-Quieren hacer tiempo- respondió el chico -, ellas están haciendo de distracción, en lo que ven cómo saldremos nosotros de aquí.

-¿Y cómo saldremos?- preguntó Mai.

-No tengo idea.

-

-

-

-

-

Kanda, Mint, Leo y los gemelos Toragami, se encontraban corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Leo al final, cuidando que el Kamelott no fuese detrás de ellos, sin embargo, el Noah parecía bastante entretenido con los esqueletos que el bookman había hecho anteriormente. Dirigió la vista de nuevo al frente y vio a los demás corriendo a donde una puerta bastante elaborada y una gota resbaló por su nuca, era demasiado.

-¿Es esa la puerta?- preguntó la Walker.

-Sí- respondió únicamente el samurai.

-Lilith- llamó la menta -, deberías de ir abriendo una puerta- sugirió.

-Tienes…- comenzó la Wolfgang, sin embargo, antes de que ella terminara lo que iba a decir, el domo pareció colapsar. Se resquebrajó de todos lados y la estructura no se pudo mantener firme por más tiempo. Aún así, una gran masa de color negro parecía proteger a los demás exorcistas.

-Lavi ha usado su martillo para proteger a los otros- murmuró Leo a Hikari, que miraba con curiosidad aquella cosa negra.

-Ah- musitó con comprensión la rubia.

-Se ha roto- murmuró la de cabello negro con los ojos abiertos, deteniéndose de golpe -. Estaba reforzado con más de 5 capas y también una capa doble… y se ha roto como si nada- murmuró mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, no se lo podía creer.

Kanda gruñó y regresó –Camina- ordenó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba, a la par que comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

La Wolfgang se encontraba en un estado de shock, ningún akuma, nunca antes, había roto siquiera su escudo normal, ni aunque se tratase de un Level 4; pero, este Level 5 destruyo aquel domo que había reforzado tanto. La fuerza de aquel ser, no, de aquella arma, era inigualable.

-¿Cómo ha…?- murmuró Mint mientras seguía corriendo. Nunca había visto que uno de los escudos de Lilith se rompiera. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormemente "_Los demás… están sin protección"_ pensó alarmada la de cabellos color menta, antes de comenzar a correr aún más rápidamente.

Los gemelos Toragami comprendieron de inmediato el por qué la chica aumentó la velocidad, e hicieron lo mismo.

-

-

-

-

-

Todos contuvieron el aliento una vez Lavi regresó el martillo a su tamaño original. De él, cayó una Kanda totalmente noqueada. Sus ojos estaban blancos y estaba cubierta de sangre, que salía de sus heridas, de su nariz y de su boca. Mugen cayó también, cerca de la japonesa. Nunca la habían visto en ese estado. Ella siempre era imponente, era rara la ocasión en la que salía herida y siempre era desafiante. No parecía posible que fuera la misma General Blanca quien se encontraba tirada frente a ellos.

Ritsuka, su primo, cambió su expresión a una mezcla de total preocupación y de horror. Había sido su cuerpo aquello que había roto el domo. Miró a Shiro, quien se acercó a la General. Tocó el brazo de la azabache y después de mirarla por unos segundos, ofreció su diagnostico.

-Creo, y repito, creo que tiene una infinidad de huesos rotos, y algunas hemorragias internas…- tronó la lengua –Tenemos que llevarla a urgencias _ya._ Su estado es crítico y no puede recuperarse por sí misma mientras esté inconciente- concluyó el chico del cubre bocas. No la podría curar totalmente en esos momentos, con un Level 5 a sus espaldas y con todos mirando expectantes y preocupados.

Lea arqueó una ceja -¿Sige en la evolución?- preguntó.

-No- respondió.

-¿Entonces dónde está Dess?- inquirió la chica.

-Allá- murmuró Lavi como si fuese algo normal, señalando a la chica castaña que estaba aprisionada por el cuello en la mano del Level 5.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó Mai al ver cómo la castaña parecía tratar de liberarse, pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Hikari mientras se acercaba junto con su hermano -¡Mint abrió una puerta, pim!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el akuma se percate de que abrimos una- dijo Akagami.

-Bien- murmuró Mai mientras empujaba un poco a los demás para que salieran de ahí. Claymore corrió a toda velocidad hasta estar junto a la de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

Una vez los demás se alejaron un poco, Shiro comenzó a sanar un poco las heridas de la samurai, iniciando con las heridas en el cráneo y en la columna, para que su transportación fuese un poco más sencilla.

-Leo- murmuró Mai una vez estuvo a su lado. Leo se encontraba junto a la puerta, ya abierta, haciendo que los demás cruzaran.

-¿Qué sucede, Mai?- preguntó con algo de prisa el pelirrojo de ojos verde azulados.

-Dess y Sasakura- comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el bookman.

-Estarán bien- dijo mientras comenzaba a empujarla dentro de la puerta.

-¡No!- repuso la chica -¡Mira allá atrás!- dijo, a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció.

-Lilith- llamó al ver a la castaña aprisionada por el akuma y al médico presente junto a un bulto inconciente.

-Lo sé- murmuró la chica, y entró corriendo a la puerta.

Leo bufó y rodó los ojos, vaya ayuda. Después comenzó a correr en dirección al chico del cubre bocas y a la samurai inconciente -¡Shiro!- llamó al llegar, después pasó su vista a la azabache -… Dios…- murmuró al ver a Sasakura en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Ayúdame a llevarla dentro- dijo el de cabello negro y una mecha blanca mientras miraba la puerta. Al momento, Leo ya la estaba sujetando, con cuidado de que no fuera a dolerle mucho –. Está inconciente- dijo Shiro mientras avanzaba -, no siente nada en el estado en el que está.

Leo se mordió el labio y comenzó a correr con la japonesa en las manos. Después de sentir un temblor en la tierra, miró atrás. Dess había sido lanzada contra el suelo y se había hecho un gran cráter, debido a la mezcla del cuerpo de diamante de la castaña, y la fuerza descomunal con la que había sido lanzada. Suspiró, no podría hacer nada por ella, no en aquel momento. Dess tenía una resistencia de miedo, y Sasakura se encontraba muriendo, sus prioridades estaban marcadas, aunque la castaña de ojos cielo fuera su General.

-Muévete, Leo- exclamó una chica de cabello oscuro y rasgos japoneses mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado.

-A un lado- exclamó un chico de cabello largo y azabache al hacer lo mismo que la chica.

-Con permiso, Leo-san- dijo un niño de cabello cerúleo al pasar junto al pelirrojo.

Lavi se detuvo y se giró hacia atrás. Pestañeó un par de veces –¿_DST?_- murmuró el chico. Sasakura gimió un poco y después tosió, expulsando de su sistema más sangre. Leo abrió los ojos y volvió a comenzar a correr hacia la puerta. Aparentemente se dirigía a Japón.

-

-

-

-

-

-¡_Dragon Slayer: Ice_! ¡_Ice Blade_!- exclamó un chico de cabello largo y azabache, mientras saltaba y sus brazos eran cubiertos por hielo, aparentemente con filo en los extremos.

-¡_Dragon Slayer: Iron_! ¡_Dust_!- gritó la chica de cabello negro, mientras frenaba y un polvo negro comenzaba a salir de su boca, levitando frente a la chica.

El chico con hielo en los brazos alcanzó al Level 5, quien se encontraba elevado junto con la castaña, ya que después de tomarla de nuevo, saltó varios metros en el aire. Aquel chico usó el hielo para partir el otro brazo del akuma a la mitad, haciendo que la General Azul pudiera liberarse de su amarre. El factor sorpresa seguro ayudaba a veces.

-¡_Dragon Slayer: Light_!- exclamó el más pequeño rápidamente mientras la chica parecía hacer que el polvo negro se moviera y atrapara el resto del brazo del akuma que seguía pegado al cuerpo, hasta llegar un poco más allá del hombro. En cosa de menos de un segundo el pequeño de cabello azul se encontraba atrapando a la castaña que caía y después de dejarla en el suelo, comenzó a correr con ella hacia la puerta; después de caer, se les unió el chico de cabello largo.

-¡_Tsubusu_!- (Aplastar) dijo la chica mientras corría para alcanzar a los demás. En ese momento el brazo del akuma que estaba cubierto por el polvo negro se contrajo, haciendo que el akuma perdiera el resto de aquel miembro.

Aprovechando la distracción, entraron a la puerta que había abierto Mint unos momentos antes. Entraron Dess y los otros dos chicos, y la chica de cabello negro giró sobre uno de sus pies por un segundo, expulsando de sus pulmones una gran nube de polvo negro. La puerta se cerró y el polvo la destruyó. La batalla al fin llegaba a un intermedio.

-

-

-

-

-

Ok, fin del capitulo 9, etc, etc. Espero les haya gustado(: y les aviso que conseguí finalmente mi USB así que ya les dejo las fichas y eso(:

**NOMBRE: **Arabelle Watcher.

**EDAD: **23 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **23 de Diciembre.

**INNOCENSE TYPE: **Equipo.

**ARMA: **Red Axe. Un hacha color rojo, de colosal tamaño, con la cual masacra sin piedad a los akuma. Si libera la segunda fase, se convierten en dos guadañas unidas por una cadena roja.

**CUARTEL: **General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO: **Kanda Ritsuka o Winter Walker.

**MEJOR AMIGO: **Soul Zokalo.

**MEJOR AMIGA: **Corinna Mistgray.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO: **Golpear, entrenar, correr, dormir o escuchar música.

**FAMILIA: **Es la hermana de Alice, aunque nunca se han llevado bien. Su madre es buscadora y a su padre hace un buen rato que no sabe de él.

**FRASE/LEMA: **"Muérete".

**GENERAL:**

**· **Quiere ser transferida a Oceanía.

**· **Es una excelente exorcista, aunque lo hace por que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

**· **Tiene el peor carácter de las mujeres de la Orden.

**· **Cuida su cabello tanto como a su vida.

-

-

-

**NOMBRE: **Winter Walker.

**EDAD: **30 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **24 de Febrero.

**INNOCENSE TYPE: **Parásito.

**ARMA: **Glotonería. Su mano derecha abre una especie de boca, la cual succiona la energía del akuma dejándolo inservible. La energía la puede usar para expulsarla de vuelta y hacer explotar algo, para hacer funcionar aparatos o simplemente la roba.

**CUARTEL: **General.

**MEJOR EQUIPO: **Kanda Ritsuka y Arabelle Watcher.

**MEJOR AMIGO: **Long Hao.

**MEJOR AMIGA: **Danndelion Lotto.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO: **Estar con su hija, trabajar.

**FAMILIA: **Tiene una hija, Alexandra, su marido la dejó al enterarse de que era exorcista. Tiene varios primos.

**FRASE/LEMA: **"Un bebé llega para cambiar a mejor".

**GENERAL:**

· Es maestra.

· Su hija es una exorcista prodigiosa.

· Adora su trabajo, pues siente que educando bien a los niños puede prevenir algunas formaciones de akuma.

· Es prima de Mint.

-

-

-

**NOMBRE:** Kanda Raido.

**EDAD: **18 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **12 de Mayo.

**INNOCENSE TYPE: **Parásito.

**ARMA: **Dragon Slayer: Ice. Sus pulmones, su boca y sus brazos se vuelven como dragón, no toman su forma, pero tienen sus características. Puede manejar el hielo a su antojo con ellos.

**CUARTEL: **Japón.

**MEJOR EQUIPO:** Romeo Nansen.

**MEJOR AMIGO: **Romeo Nansen.

**MEJOR AMIGA:** Erika & Emily Crowley.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO:** Gastar bromas, pasear por ahí, ir al centro comercial, ver peliculas, etc.

**FAMILIA: **Su hermana gemela es Sasakura.

**FRASE/LEMA: **"La vida es corta… disfrútala".

**GENERAL:**

**· **Es el opuesto de Sasakura.

**· **Hyperactivo.

**·** Es raro que no tenga novia, puesto que siempre tiene una.

**· **Le encanta andar con las gemelas Crowley.


	12. Chapter 1O

**DISCLIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes de DGM me pertenece, ni algunos de los OC de los que hago uso en el fic.

-

-

-

-

-

Destiny destruyó de un golpe la puerta dentro del cuartel, para asegurarse de que no se pudiera atravesar de ningún lado –Gracias, Zero- dijo la canela mientras miraba al pequeño niño de cabello cerúleo y ojos grises. Aparentaba unos 10 u 11 años y se veía realmente inocente. Éste hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Lavi.

-Japón- respondió Lea mirándolo.

-¿No era Japón donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de akuma?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Alrededor de los años treinta gran parte de los akuma evacuaron el país- informó la chica.

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó Lavi con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Alemania e Italia- respondió Lea.

-¡Lea!- gritó el chico de cabello largo y azabache mientras se abalanzaba contra la castaña del parche. Esta rápidamente frunció el ceño y le dio una patada en el mentón antes de que éste la alcanzara.

-¡Ne, Lea! ¡Eso no era necesario!- gritó el chico poniéndose de pié inmediatamente.

-Hey, Raido- saludó Dess con una sonrisa.

-Oe ¿Qué pasa, Dess?- respondió con una amplia sonrisa el chico alto de cabello azabache, que lucía igual a Sasakura y a Yuu.

-… Sonrió- murmuraron Allen y Lavi con miedo -. Kanda sonrió…- Yuu frunció el ceño y los golpeó.

Raido rió –Sé quién se alegrará de que estés aquí- dijo el azabache aún con una sonrisa, después silbó. A los pocos segundos entraron corriendo a la habitación unas chicas pequeñas y delgadas, pálidas, de cabello corto y negro, con destellos blancos. Una de ojos turquesa, quien llevaba una blusa blanca con pantalones negros y con unos tennis de éste mismo color con una "C" blanca. La otra tenía ojos violetas y llevaba una blusa negra con pantalones blancos y con tennis de ese color pero con la "C" negra.

-Emily Crowley, reportándose- dijo la de ojos violetas.

-Erika Crowley, reportándose- dijo la de ojos turquesa.

-… Crow… ley- murmuraron Mai y Dilly. Después de unos segundos se sobresaltaron y se miraron -¡Alicia!- gritaron mientras comenzaban a correr, seguramente en dirección a la puerta que conectaba con Londres.

-¿Para qué llamaste, Rai?- preguntó Erika.

-Emi, Eri… Dess está aquí- respondió el azabache señalando a la canela, que tenía una ceja arqueada.

-¡Dess-sama!- exclamaron las gemelas.

-¿S-sama?- repitió la canela sin bajar su ceja, mirando a Raido.

El azabache rió y se encogió de hombros –Te adoran.

-Puedo verlo- gruñó la chica mientras las Crowley la miraban con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Hey- llamó una persona alta, de cabello rojo y ojos negros.

-¿C-Cross?- exclamó Allen mirándola.

-Roberta- nombró Dess.

-Dess, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó señalando la puerta.

-Ah, la puerta… si no la rompía podría pasar por ahí- respondió una chibi-Dess.

-¡Baka!- gritó la pelirroja al golpearla y hacerla caer al piso -¡¿Un Level 5?! Sé que tienes problemas de disciplina, pero permitir la creación de un arma de tal nivel es…

-No es que lo permitiera- interrumpió la canela levantándose del piso, con la mirada fija en Roberta, revelando una notable impotencia -. Todos intentamos evitar su creación- dijo señalando a los demás exorcistas que estaban en la habitación y que pertenecían a Londres. Estos desviaron la mirada que de algún modo se parecía a la de la castaña -, y Sasakura y yo hicimos de todo para detenerlo desde que salió.

-¿Sasakura?- preguntó Raido mientras pestañaba -¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó.

-Entró con Leo- respondió Minna, mientras movía su abanico frente a ella.

-¿Con Leo?- repitió Raido con una ceja arqueada –Mentira. No la vi con él.

Minna rodó los ojos –El bulto que tenía en las manos. Lo que estaba noqueado y cubierto de sangre.

A Raido se le dilataron las pupilas y abrió ligeramente la boca, rápidamente miró a Dess -¿Dess, es eso…?

-Durante el _Innocence__Evolution- _respondió la castaña sin permitirse mirar al azabache y con el ceño aún más fruncido -, el parásito no sufre daños físicos… Mientras el portador…- pausó para parpadear y mover la cabeza un poco, parecía que se desubicaba –Mientras el portador del equipo recibe por ambos…- murmuró la castaña antes de caer al suelo noqueada.

-Mientras el portador del equipo recibe el daño físico por los dos- repitió Lea -. Sin embargo- agregó -, es el parásito quien recibe todo el daño mental.

-Genial, la terminaste- murmuraron las Crowley mirando acusadoramente a Roberta.

-

-

-

-

-

-Posiblemente debí de hacer esto antes, mi nombre es Kanda Seijun- se presentó, después de terminar una especie de recorrido por el Cuartel de Tokyo, Japón, la chica de cabello negro y de ojos rojos, que momentos antes también había ayudado en la evacuación de la Zona de Caza Norte en Londres. Tenía rasgos japoneses y sí tenía un cierto parecido a Kanda, si decían que era su hermana menor o su prima, se lo creerían.

-Mi nombre es Kuroku Zero, desu- dijo el niño de cabellos cerúleos mientras hacía una reverencia a los del pasado.

-Yo soy Emily- dijo la de ojos violetas.

-Yo soy Erika- dijo la de ojos turquesa.

-Somos las gemelas Crowley- dijeron al unísono.

-Definitivamente se repuso- le susurró Allen a Lenalee, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Romeo Nansen- se presentó un sujeto recién llegado de unos veinte años, con cabello blanco y ojos grises. Éste sujetaba a Raido, quien quería ir a toda costa dentro de la enfermería –. Él es Kanda Raido.

-No sabía que había nuevos- soltó Seijun mirando a Allen, Lavi y a Lenalee, después miró con más detenimiento a Yuu –. Ni que Rai-itoko y Sasa-itoko tuvieran un hermano más.

A Kanda le dio un tic en el ojo –No somos hermanos- dijo por enésima vez.

-Dudo que dieran previo aviso de su integración- dijo Lea -, han llegado ayer.

-Eso explica el por qué se han enrollado con ustedes- dijo Romeo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Raido seguía forzando para salir de su agarre.

-Cállate, Romeo- dijo Minna.

-¡Déjenme entrar!- gritó el Kanda.

-No se puede, Raido- dijo Lea.

-¿Entonces por qué está tu hermano ahí?- gruñó el chico del cabello largo y azabache, ahora desordenado debido a los forcejeos.

Lea parpadeó con su único ojo visible -¿Está dentro?

-Sí- gruñó el Kanda. Después volvió a forcejear contra el de cabello blanco para zafarse de su amarre, parecía un perro.

-… Esto es tan perturbador- murmuraron Allen y Lavi mirando al Kanda. Yuu los volvió a golpear.

-¿Dónde están esas bastardas?- gruñó un hombre pelirrojo al entrar al pasillo en el que estaban. Allen volvió a poner a Lavi frente a él.

-General Cross- dijeron rápidamente Mint y Ritsuka haciendo una leve reverencia.

-En la sala de urgencias, hermano- dijo Roberta siguiendo al Marian.

-¡Cross! ¡No puedes entrar a la habitación con tal actitud!- dijo una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y extremadamente largo. Usaba un vestido bastante corto de color negro con encajes blancos en la base y unas botas cafés hasta la rodilla sobre unas medias negras. En su espalda llevaba una espada enorme, más grande que ella y que seguramente pesaba bastante también. Junto a ella caminaba un mono rápidamente.

-Cloud- gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Cloudy, no Cloud- corrigió la mujer.

-Basta de peleas, ustedes dos- dijo un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y de ojos ámbar. Alto y fuerte. Vestía formal, con una camisa a botones blanca bajo una especie de saco negro azulado. Llevaba una laptop en sus manos.

-Dustin- nombró sonriendo Roberta. El hombre enrojeció totalmente y se escondió detrás de la rubia -. Ya te vi- dijo Roberta con una gota en la nuca.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, casi negros, que vestía con colores beiges y llevaba una cadena enrollada alrededor de su cuello pasó a abrir la puerta. Todos lo miraron.

-… ¡Oye, Yeegar!- gruñó Cross, el rubio ni siquiera lo miró –Mocoso…

-Quieto, lobo- dijo Cloudy mientras con su espada detenía al hombre pelirrojo que casi se le va encima al rubio. Volvió a colocar su espada en la espalda una vez Cross se hizo para atrás. Ella entró después a la habitación, seguida del Crowley. Los últimos en entrar fueron los Marian.

-… Todos los generales están aquí- murmuró Mint.

-Un Level 5 es algo bastante serio- murmuró Lea.

-¡_Fight-O, Fight-O,_ Raido-sama!- exclamaban las gemelas Crowley mientras Raido trataba de soltarse del agarre de Romeo.

-¡Está bien, está bien, está bien!- dijo Raido –No intentaré entrar… es más, iré al comedor.

-Bien- concluyó Romeo mientras lo soltaba.

-¡Ha! ¡Nunca me podrías vencer!- exclamó el azabache mientras sonreía y le levantaba el pulgar a las gemelas.

-… V-volvió a sonreír- murmuró Allen.

-… Tengo miedo- murmuró Lavi.

-

-

-

-

-

-Está en un pésimo estado- confirmó Roberta al mirar a la japonesa, una vez sacaron a Leo de la habitación -, pensé que Dilly y Mai estaban exagerando, pero…

-El _Innocence Evolution_ ha hecho que Sasakura se encuentra imposibilitada físicamente y Destiny está en un estado igual, sin embargo es mental- dijo Christopher Yeegar.

-… Hubiera sido más conveniente que fuese Sasakura la del problema mental- dijo Cloudy -, todos sabemos cómo ella es mejor con la mente, y cómo Dess tiene un cuerpo inhumanamente resistente.

-Pero Sasakura tiene la habilidad de sanarse- comentó Dustin.

-De cualquier modo- dijo Yeegar -, esto es serio.

-Un Level 5…- murmuró Dustin –es algo sin precedentes.

-No pensé que fuera algo posible- dijo Roberta.

-Es algo obvio que podía suceder- dijo Christopher -. No sabemos hasta dónde puedan llegar los akuma, por lo que sería idiota pensar que sólo pueden llegar al Level 4- Roberta frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?- preguntó Cloudy mirando a las dos menores generales.

-Desde que Dess se desmayó, van poco más de seis horas- respondió Roberta.

-¿Cuánto le falta a Sasakura para sanarse?- preguntó Yeegar.

-La habilidad de sanación de Sasakura es un menor a la de Raido- dijo Roberta -, por lo que le calculo… unos dos días.

-¿Dos días?- repitió Christopher un poco alterado.

-Además, tendrá que estar en reposo por algunas semanas, tiene demasiada fatiga acumulada- continuó la pelirroja -. Me parece que seguirá dormida por un largo tiempo.

-¿Semanas?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hay de Destiny?

-Dudo que su cerebro esté acostumbrado a una carga como la que acaban de dar. Puede que duerma el mismo tiempo o incluso más que Sasakura.

-En dado caso, es inútil nuestra presencia aquí- dijo Yeegar.

-No lo creo- opinó Cloudy -. Quizá ellas no nos puedan decir que es lo que sucedió, no por ahora. Sin embargo, Leo es un aspirante a bookman, por lo que tiene que tener todo registrado.

-Tiene razón- dijo Dustin -. Leo y Lea nos pueden ayudar a prepararnos para el momento en el que enfrentemos al Level 5.

-Vayamos a tu oficina, Roberta- dijo Cloudy -. Si ellas no van a despertar dudo que sea de utilidad permanecer aquí.

-

-

-

-

-

-¡Dime de una buena vez qué es lo que le sucede!- gritó Raido, quien ya estaba prácticamente sobre la mesa.

-¡No puedo decirte algo no sé!- gritó Leo, que estaba en la misma posición que el azabache.

-¡Tú estuviste dentro de la enfermería y en la batalla!

-¡Que estuviera ahí no significa que sé qué es lo que le sucede a tu hermana!- gritó Leo -¡No estuve pegado a ella durante este tiempo!

-¿Qué no eres un bookman? ¡Deberías recordar que le pasó!

-¡Raido, tranquilízate!- ordenó Romeo.

-¡¡Romeo…!!- Raido se silenció al ver dentro de los ojos, ahora rojos, del chico de cabello blanco.

-Ese se acerca más a Yuu- murmuró Lavi.

-¿Raido?- nombraron las gemelas mientras pasaban sus manos frente a los ojos del azabache, hacían caras y utilizaban algunos otros métodos para captar su atención. Fallido.

Leo se sentó en una banca con las manos cubriéndole la cara y presionando su cabeza con ellas. Había momentos en los que no había nada más terrible que ser un bookman. Las imágenes que se guardaban en tu memoria parecían escritas con un marcador permanente. No se iban, nunca lo harían. Ver a Sasakura en ese estado. Dios. Nunca antes la había visto así. Y después Destiny entrando a la habitación cargada por Ritsuka y Romeo, totalmente noqueada y sudando notablemente. Nunca había tenido la idea de verlas así algún día. Menos aún, verlas a ambas a la vez.

Lea rió mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano -¿Algún trauma?

-¿Algún problema?

-No del todo- respondió la castaña -. Tuve exactamente la misma reacción cuando Mamá se suicidó- añadió bajo.

-Somos hermanos, después de todo- respondió el pelirrojo al mismo volumen que ella.

-El innocence de Romeo controla la mente- informó Minna a los nuevos, que miraban cómo cuando Romeo cambió sus ojos grises a unos rojos, los ojos negros del Kanda se volvían rojos también.

-Nee, Ritsuka-nii ¿Porqué no has venido?- preguntó Seijun a su hermano.

-Hemos estado un poco ocupados por allá- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido la pequeña de ojos rojos.

-Porque Cross nos deja la papelería a nosotros- dijo mirándo a Mint por un segundo.

-No es tanto.

-Y estamos ayudando con los preparativos para el siguiente _acomodamiento_.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Dónde estaré yo?

-Sabes cómo funcionan los _acomodamiento_, no hay manera de saber dónde quedarás- dijo Ritsuka, Seijun frunció el ceño nuevamente y gruñó.

-H-hey, ¿no faltan personas aquí?- preguntó Lilith percatándose de que faltaban cuatro cabezas.

-Hikari, Akagami, Shiro, Kira- murmuró Lea -… dudo que sea difícil saber dónde están.

-Roy- llamó la de cabello negro y ojos rojos -, deberíamos regresar a Londres- dijo comenzando a caminar fuera del comedor, junto con Claymore. El rubio imitó la acción de la chica sin decir una palabra.

-Increíble que ya sea la media noche…- murmuró Minna mirando su reloj. Me iré con ustedes a Londres- dijo al seguir al Chang y a la Wolfgang.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Leo.

-Bien, yo aviso- dijo Minna al salir de la habitación.

-Gracias- respondió Lea mientras se despedía.

-Ah, los pasamos a sus cuartos- dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que requieran- dijo Erika.

-Gracias- dijeron Allen, Lenalee y Lea.

-

-

-

-

-

Allen se tiró en la cama, bocabajo y con la cara plantada en la almohada. Había sido uno de los días más largos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Lavi se sentó en la suya y se comenzó a quitar los zapatos. Acción que el blanco había omitido. Cuando el pelirrojo se estaba quitando una sudadera que Leo le dio para que no anduviera por ahí con el saco de exorcista que llevaba antes, una bola dorada hizo su aparición.

-Tim- murmuró Allen mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Es increíble la habilidad que tiene para ocultarse- murmuró Lavi.

-Lo sé- respondió el Walker cuando el Golem se ubicó en sus manos.

Pasaron unos minutos donde ambos se mantuvieron callados –Vaya sorpresa ver a Cross aquí- dijo Lavi, Allen se sobresaltó.

Allen frunció el ceño –No me parece que tenga sentido ¿Qué hace aquí?

-La tal Roberta le ha llamado "hermano".

-Lo noté.

-Y es general aquí también, con equipo y todo eso.

Allen cambió su expresión a una más seria -¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Hay cosas muy extrañas- murmuró Lavi -… Hablando de esas cosas, aparentemente tienes una nieta. Ah, mentira, más de una.

-Tú también.

-Leo y Lea… el parecido físico es grande. Él tiene mi cabello, y ella mis ojos.

-Tu ojo- rió Allen.

-Pero los de Kanda son los más obvios- dijo Lavi, Allen asintió -, y son muchos- agregó.

-Sasakura, Raido, Ritsuka, Seijun- recordó el pelirrojo -. Y no sabemos si hay más. Sólo hemos visto Londres y Japón.

-Y aparentemente Crowley se repondrá de la akuma- dijo Allen.

-Alicia, Emily y Erika- nombró el booman -, definitivamente lo hará.

Allen rió –Leo y Sasa se llevan igual que tú y Kanda- dijo, a Lavi se le borró la sonrisa y pasó a ser más como una mueca -. Y Lea y Raido cambiaron los papeles.

Lavi se puso más serio después de unos momentos en los que no hablaron, entonces Allen tomó la palabra –Así que ignorarás los deberes y los principios que tienes de bookman mínimo una vez…

-Es imposible que lo haga.

-Leo y Lea no estarían aquí si eso fuera verdad.

Lavi apretó la quijada –Algo tuvo que haber sucedido.

-Dudo que lo vayas a descubrir ahora- dijo Allen -, tendrás que esperar a que el tiempo pase… si es que volvemos.

-Lo haremos- respondió Lavi.

Walker arqueó una ceja y lo miró -¿Cómo sabes?

-Ni Leo, ni Lea, ni Sasakura, Raido, Ritsuka, ni Mint, ni prácticamente nadie de las personas que están aquí estarían si nosotros no hubiésemos encontrado una forma de regresar.

-Si Miranda-san no hubiese encontrado una forma de salir de aquí.

-Cierto.

-Level 5…- murmuró Allen después de unos momentos –Por lo menos estaremos a salvo por otros 150 años.

-Tiene una fuerza descomunal- admiró Lavi.

-Rompió el domo de Lilith con sólo arrojar a Sasakura contra él.

-Según Leo le rompió algunos huesos a Dess.

-¿Lo hizo?- preguntó Allen –Yo la he visto bien.

-Si el Innocence de Destiny le permite hacerse de distintos minerales, dudo que no sea capaz de usarla para mantenerse en pié con unos huesos rotos por unos minutos.

-… Hacer eso con sólo arrojarla una vez al suelo- murmuró Allen.

-La próxima vez participaremos- dijo con una sonrisa el bookman jr.

-

-

-

-

-

-Váyanse de aquí- le dijo Roberta con una voz un tanto severa a los miembros del equipo Blanco.

-¡No!- gritó Hikari casi con los ojos rojos por estarse aguantando el llanto –No nos iremos si Sasakura-sama no viene con nosotros, pim.

Roberta suspiró –Chicos, esuchen… ni Sasakura ni Dess saldrán pronto de ahí.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Aka- dijo Roberta. Los miembros del Blanco la miraron severamente ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría? Más aún porque Sasakura había sido miembro de su equipo por años, hasta que se sincronizó al cien con Mugen.

-Roberta-taicho- dijo Shiro -¿Podría verla?

-No.

-Pero si…

-No.

-Roberta-taicho, lo que sucede es que…

-No.

-Pero si me dejara…

-No.

-¿Podría dejar de…

-No.

-Pero es que si…

-NO.

-Roberta-taicho…

-Shiro, cállate. No.

El chico ya tenía una vena palpitándole en la frente, su ceño fruncido y un tic en el ojo –Gracias, Roberta-taicho.

-Relájate, Shi-chan, pim- murmuró Hikari.

-Váyanse a sus antiguas habitaciones. En cuanto haya algún cambio en el estado de Sasakura o de Dess me encargaré de darles aviso personalmente.

-De acuerdo, Roberta-taicho- dijo Kira haciendo algo así como una leve reverencia. Entre Akagami y Hikari sacaron a Shiro de la vista de la general. Kira los siguió. Sus habitaciones estaban cercanas, gracias a eso se habían conocido antes, así que la ruta que tenían que tomar era la misma.

-Es imposible hablar con esa mujer- gruñó Shiro.

-Lo bueno es que tú te sabes contener, Shi-chan, pim- dijo Hikari.

-Sí, Dess-taicho siempre se le va encima cuando intentan discutir- comentó Akagami.

-… ¿Estás comparando el autocontrol de Destiny con el de Shiro?- preguntó Kira.

-Según Mint nos dijo, Strawberry y Jezabell fueron asesinadas...- dijo Shiro, serio una vez se le pasó la rabia.

-Creo que Tilly también, pim…

-Si no lo viste, no contaría con ello.

-Seguramente León sigue con vida también- dijo Akagami -, Leo no lo terminó, sólo lo dejó ocupado.

-De cualquier modo- dijo Shiro -, hemos acabado con dos Noah.

-¿Hemos, pim?- repitió Hikari con una ceja en alto.

-Los exorcistas- respondió el chico de la mecha blanca.

-Haya sido quien haya sido- dijo Akagami -, dos Noahs menos es algo bueno.

-Nos facilitará trabajos, pim- agregó Hikari mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la habitación que solía compartir con su hermano –Bueno, _oyasumi nasai, _pim.

-'_Yasumi_, Hika, Aka- dijeron Shiro y Kira antes de que los mellizos cerraran la puerta de su habitación.

-El Conde del Milenio no pasará por alto el asesinato de dos Noah- dijo Kira.

-Puedes contar con eso- concordó Shiro, después soltó un suspiro-. Lo que quiere decir que se desatará otra guerra.

-… Shiro- dijo Kira cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió el fanático de la simetría.

-En caso de que la guerra se desate… deberías decirlo- opinó Tenshi antes de entrar a su habitación -. _Oyasumi nasai, _Shiro_-_ dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, sin darle tiempo a una respuesta.

-Kira- gruñó Shiro mientras entraba a su habitación. Al entrar, estiró su cuello y la espalda. Había sido un día largo, cansado y extraño. Se acostó en la cama pero sin intenciones de conciliar el sueño. Tenía algo que hacer antes de dormir.

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba acostada en la cama. Realmente no se podía mover. El cansancio finalmente la asechaba. Seguramente le duró un poco más el efecto del Innocence de Miranda gracias al accidente, como alguna secuela ya que ella estaba bajo sus efectos antes de eso. Sin embargo era algo bueno, si descansaba aquí podría llegar a entrenar.

Suspiró. ¿Llegar a entrenar? Ja. Primero tenía que ver si volverían. Dejó su mente en blanco por unos segundos. Después pensó en su Innocence. Ya lo podía usar, lo podía activar y todo. Sonrió cansada, podría entrenar bien ahora, y ya tenía más fuerza en las piernas, lo que la ayudaría aún más definitivamente. Todo gracias al chico de la mecha blanca entre todo su cabello negro. "¿_Será descendiente de Crowley o algo así? Como Alicia y las gemelas…"_ pensó. Después de unos momentos volvió a sonreír "_En verdad me alegra saber que Crowley se va a reponer"_.

Cambió de posición para quedar bocabajo. Ya no podía seguir pensando debido al cansancio. Sonrió. Esa noche dormiría como nunca.

-

-

-

-

-

-¡¡ALICIA!!- gritó Mai al entrar en la habitación de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió calmadamente la del flequillo blanco, mientras leía un libro y tomaba un capuccino de una taza que estaba en su escritorio.

-¡Alicia! ¡Estás viva!- exclamó con felicidad Dilly.

-Claro que estoy viva- respondió Alicia con una ceja arqueada.

-Pero es que peleamos, y había Level 5, y domos, y luego lo rompieron, y luego una puerta, y luego estábamos en Japón, y la General Sasakura estaba súper mal, y luego no estabas, y luego vinimos, y te buscamos por horas y no estabas en ningún lado- resumió súper rápidamente Mai.

-¿Porqué no buscaron primero en mi habitación?- preguntó la Crowley con pena ajena.

-Ah- musitó Mai -, verás yo le dije a ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡¿Por qué desapareciste?! ¡Nos preocupamos! ¡¿Por qué volviste sin dar aviso?!

-Regresé por algo de comer- se excusó la Crowley -, y cuando me volví a acercar a la puerta, no estaba instalado el _ATC_, el _Arc Transportation System._ Así que no pude ir.

-¡Sé lo que es el _ATC_! ¡Aún así deberías de dar aviso!- gritó Mai.

-No hay señal ahí- murmuró mostrando su celular. Mai comenzó a murmurar cosas en contra de la de cabello negro y fleco blanco.

-Me alegra que estés viva, Alicia- dijo Dilly haciendo que Dadobeto sostuviera a Mai antes de que se le lanzara a la de cabello negro, y después que sacara a Mai de la habitación -. Buenas noches, Alicia- se despidió con una enorme sonrisa la chica de los lentes.

-Buenas noches, Dilly- dijo la Crowley mientras volvía a su lectura.

-

-

-

-

-

Ok, fin del capitulo 1O(: pronto se aclarará el misterio de Cross :o haha, creo que ni al caso hacer emoción, haha, terminarían así como que… dah. Haha si quieren intentar adivinar, posiblemente le atinen(;

Ya se acabó la pelea, al fin. La mitad del fic ha sido eso haha, ahora sí ya dejaré que los personajes originales, osea Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Miranda, tomen el protagonismo que se merecen(: Bueno, Miranda no tanto, pero sí aparecerá una vez más haha.

Bueno, espero les haya agradado el chap(: mil gracias por leer mi fic hasta este capítulo, y gracias a los que han dejado review(: Este se ha vuelto mi fic principal por lo que tendrá más capítulos, cuando originalmente lo quería de unos 12 o algo así. Bueno, ya no sé ni qué más decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que me dejen review :D

Ah, y les dejo la ficha de Kanda Seijun.

**NOMBRE: **Kanda Seijun.

**EDAD: **13 años.

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **4 de Febrero.

**INNOCENSE TYPE:** Parásito.

**ARMA: **_Dragon Slayer: Iron_. Sus pulmones, su boca y sus brazos se vuelven como dragón, no toman su forma, pero tienen sus características. Puede manejar el metal a su antojo con ellos. Puede sacar polvo de metal desde dentro de ella, gracias a sus pulmones y a su boca, después con sus brazos los puede controlar. Como efecto secundario, necesita ingerir grandes cantidades de hierro, ya que las que ingeriría con una dieta normal no sería capaz de resistir.

**CUARTEL: **Japón.

**MEJOR EQUIPO:** Kanda Raido.

**MEJOR AMIGO: **Kanda Raido.

**MEJOR AMIGA:** Daisy Barry.

**PASATIEMPO FAVORITO: **Deportes.

**FAMILIA:** Hermana menor de Ritsuka, prima de Raido y de Sasakura.

**FRASE/LEMA:** "Si no hay entrega, no hay deporte".

**GENERAL:**

**· **Capitana del equipo de soccer, basquetbol y voleibol de su secundaria.

**· **Al igual que su prima, no sirve para orientarse.

**· **Tiene un aguante físico que da miedo.

**·** Sabe karate.


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes de DGM me pertenece, ni algunos de los OC de los que hago uso en el fic.

* * *

-Lenalee ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Allen.

-Sí- respondió un poco destanteada la china -¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, has dormido por días, y comencé a preocuparme.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella con algo de esperanza, quizá todo fue un sueño.

Allen meneó la cabeza -2008.

Lenalee suspiró –Veo.

-Miranda habló ayer.

-¿Miranda-san?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-No sabe cómo hacernos volver, pero intentará todo.

-¿Nada más?

-… Otros veinte minutos se disculpó.

Lenalee rió un poco –Sí, esa es Miranda-san.

-… Lenalee- llamó Allen -¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar con preocupación en la mirada.

-… ¿Y si no volvemos, Allen-kun?

-Volveremos- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque de lo contrario Xiaoran estaría más alterado.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver… no si es como mi hermano al menos…

-Además, el primer día que estuvimos aquí dijo que sabía que era ¿no es verdad?- recordó el de cabellos blancos –Eso quiere decir que volveremos.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, Lenalee.

-Una de las cosas más horribles de la Innocence- comentó Lenalee después de un rato -, es que no podemos saber si es normal o anormal su conducta.

-Verdad.

* * *

Se hallaba meditando. Pese a que el nuevo siglo traía consigo a muchos nuevos e hiperactivos exorcistas, quienes se la pasaban de fiesta y haciendo ruido, había lugares en el edificio de la Orden Oscura que permanecían en silencio. Mejor aún, estaban en Tokyo, por lo que había exorcistas un tanto más callados que los ingleses… aunque aún así, no era calmado.

Según le habían explicado, en cada uno de los cuarteles se tomaba la costumbre arquitectónica de cada país. Por ejemplo, en Inglaterra se usaba un castillo, en los campos cercanos a Londres, y éste tenía los acabados que muchos de los castillos ingleses tenían. En Tokyo se usaba un gran edificio modernista, disfrazado de una compañía dedicada a los juegos de video. En América, se usaba una pequeña colonia en las afueras de Washington, que pese a que las casas lucieran normales, estaban conectadas subterráneamente. En china se usaba un palacio en una montaña, y según las personas que le habían comentado, lucía realmente como un paisaje de folclore chino. De Australia, bueno, ése sí que era algo raro para él. De acuerdo a lo que le informaron, se usaba una casa de playa normal, pero debajo de ésta, se hallaba una estructura subterránea, que después de unos metros se volvía submarina.

Kanda exhaló hondamente, aunque parecía más bien un suspiro. Llevaban ya semanas ahí, en el futuro, y no había ni pistas de cómo volver. Miranda no parecía tener resultados con su meditación, por lo que no sabía cuando volverían al siglo XIX. No era que extrañara a Komui, a Marie ni a ninguno de ellos… sin embargo, el futuro en el que se encontraba cada vez resultaba más y más extraño.

Para comenzar, tenía a sus clones, "los gemelos Kanda", para colmo. Además, se encontraban más Kanda, como Seijun y Ritsuka y no sabía cuántos otros. Raido, el hombre de los gemelos, el mayor y el que más le asustaba. Era como verse a sí mismo haciendo cosas que _nunca_ haría, como corretear a los demás, jugar bromas por el hecho de que son divertidas, ir de fiesta en fiesta y siendo un caza nova. Luego estaba Sasakura, que era… afortunadamente seria, pero perdía el juicio y la compostura en muchos momentos, y a ella no le importaba. Ritsuka parecía un idiota y Seijun, aunque no era tan parecida a él, físicamente, ella era su copia.

Abrió levemente el ojo derecho, para mirarla por el rabillo del mismo. Se topó con la pequeña Seijun, sentada en la misma posición que él y mirándolo, igualmente, por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos, como acción reflejo, cerraron los ojos nuevamente. Intentaron volver a abrirlos, pero encontrarse una vez más con una mirada ajena provocó que desistieran de la acción.

Sí, era como su copia.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya- resonó la voz de Leo al entrar en la habitación -. Me parece que de todas las personas, usted es quien menos debería encontrarse en una librería.

-Posiblemente- respondió Lavi, sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Sabe lo riesgoso que es que una persona como usted se encuentre…

-Lo sé- interrumpió.

-¿Entonces porqué…?

-Leo- llamó el pelirrojo de 150 años atrás, alzando la vista para encontrarse con el nuevo bookman jr. -, sé que sabías que esto pasaría- dijo con una sonrisa.

Leo tomó asiento frente al bookman y se recargó de lleno en respaldo de la silla –Un bookman es un bookman, después de todo- respondió meneando la cabeza-. Supongo que sería torpe de mi parte el suponer que no te acercarías a los libros.

-No fuiste el único que lo pensó- aclaró Lavi.

-Cierto… ¿Y qué ha estado leyendo?

-Pues, interesante lo de las Guerras Mundiales, típico de humanos- dijo Lavi pasando una hoja del libro.

Leo frunció el ceño y golpeó la mesa con las manos al ponerse de pie -¿Qué has estado leyendo exactamente, Lavi?

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu abuelo- respondió Lavi mirándole con el ceño fruncido de igual manera.

Leo abrió los ojos -¿Desde…?

-Siempre- respondió el bookman dejando de lado el libro y recargándose en la mesa, Leo volvió a sentarse -. Desde la primera vez que los vi resultó obvio, sobretodo Sasakura- Leo frunció el ceño nuevamente -, Mint también, y tú y tu hermana… ni qué decir. Son pocos los que he visto que no mantienen ninguna clase de parecido a los de mi tiempo.

-Me parece que se está confundiendo- dijo Leo con una sonrisa -. Mi familia viene de los campos de Italia, todas las generaciones desde hace siglos están escritas ahí.

-No intentes engañarme, Leonardo- el pelirrojo menor se estremeció al escuchar su nombre completo. No le agradaba mucho, le recordaba algunos traumas -. No hay manera de que un simple campesino tenga tu memoria, ni que sea un bookman- Leo se mordió el labio inferior.

-No dije que fuésemos campesinos- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes que sé quién eres- comentó Lavi. Leo aserió su mirada.

-Lamento decir que me confunde, no sé de qué me habla- respondió -. Mi familia realmente ha estado en Italia.

-No lo niego, pero por el simple hecho de ser un bookman, debes de ser descendiente mío para tener ésa clase de sangre.

-O de algún otro miembro del Clan de los Bookman.

-Buen punto- dijo Lavi sonriendo -. Pero ¿Quién más?

-Lovino podría ser ¿No?

-¿Lovino?- repitió Lavi con una ceja arqueada.

-Nacido en 1836, hijo de un aspirante a bookman que fue rechazado para el puesto- respondió Leo levantándose de su asiento -. Sabes que en algunos casos sí se puede postular para el cargo siempre y cuando algún antepasado haya sido bookman.

-No lo conozco.

-En dado caso, lo conocerá dentro de poco… Sin embargo, según he leído, ustedes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos…

Aprovechando la distracción de Lavi, Leo tomó el libro entre sus manos con rapidez, y echó de la biblioteca a Lavi. El pelirrojo de hace 150 años suspiró con pesadez, seguramente le vetarían de las bibliotecas. Pero eso no era lo que le intrigaba. ¿Quién era Lovino? Bueno, ¿quién fue Lovino? Bien era cierto que él tenía raíces italianas, entre otras que conformaban su mestizaje, por lo que él podría perfectamente ser el ancestro de Leo. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido que _él_, un bookman, tuviera algún hijo. Ahora tenía una duda que le carcomía por dentro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y se percató de que uno de ellos se encontraba parchado. Le restó importancia a eso, y se concentró en algo más. Dolor. El dolor lo sentía aún. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, o si se había curado por completo, sin embargo, el dolor era algo presente. Intentó erguirse, pero sintió cómo una mano hacía que regresara a su posición original. Miró la mano, con su temporalmente único ojo funcional, y siguió la mano por el brazo, hasta llegar a un tórax y después a una cabeza. Pestañó un par de veces.

-Casi me matas de in infarto- dijo.

-Casi me mato a mí misma- dijo ella con voz ronca, por la falta de uso de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Baka.

-Dobe.

-Hisashiburi dane? (Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?)

-Ee (Sí)- respondió ella débilmente.

-Raido, te he dicho que no entres- repitió una mujer vestida de enfermera, de rasgos japoneses y cabello castaño.

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó el chico desde la silla donde se encontraba.

-¡Sasakura-sama! ¡Ha despertado!- exclamó la chica. La de cabello negro no respondió, se limitó a gruñir un poco. Miró a su hermano.

-Un mes y doce días- dijo adivinando a su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, has dormido todo eso- comentó el chico.

-¿Cómo es que me sigue doliendo todo, entonces?- gruñó ella. Era un imposible, considerando su fisiología, que aún le provocara dolor alguno.

Raido usó una especie de bisturí de hielo que él mismo creó para cortar las vendas que cubrían su hombro izquierdo bajo la mirada horrorizada de la enfermera que salió a toda prisa de la habitación, seguramente buscando a la supervisora de la enfermería. Después utilizó un espejo para que Sasakura pudiera verse el hombro. Una vez lo vio, una mirada con una fusión entre terror y sorpresa se hizo presente.

-¿Cómo se ha…?- su tatuaje se había borrado de algunas partes debido a sus múltiples impactos en el suelo seguramente.

-Tienes suerte de tenerme- dijo Raido apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento -. Como nuestro ADN es igual he sido capaz de ayudarte un poco en la curación. Además de que los primeros días mejoraste considerablemente por las noches. Fue raro.

-Apuesta- murmuró Sasakura sin emoción alguna.

-Seguramente ha sido ese el famoso "Milagro de Dios".

-Seguramente.

Raido se puso de pié y se acercó a la puerta –_Innocence Activate: Dragon Slayer: Ice. Ice make: Bareer-_ la puerta de la enfermería se cubrió con una gran barrera de hielo. Las enfermeras no podrían pasar por ahí.

-¿Qué ha sido de Dess?- preguntó Sasakura mientras Raido se acercaba.

Raido rió -¿Preocupada por ella?

-… No.

-Está aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a una sábana que se cruzaba por el medio de la habitación. La tomó y la recorrió, dejando ver a una Dess plácidamente dormida.

-¿Y ella tiene…?

-El mismo tiempo dormida que tú, sí. Retraso mental, probablemente también.

-¿Y para qué el hielo?

-Para que me puedas contar sin interrupciones- dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba nuevamente en una silla cerca de su hermana.

* * *

Un capitulo corto, pero espero que les guste, ya después se aclararán más cosas y aparecerán nuevamente los Noah! Leo ya empezó a preparar el terreno para la segunda temporada del fic :3 Lo cual será otro fic xD para cuando regresen al pasado, claro, eso si ustedes quieren que lo siga al final xd

Gracias por los reviews y me temo que por ahora ya no podré aceptar más OCs D:

La causa es… que me revuelvo xD Gracias a todos los que sugirieron OCs y gracias a los que querían hacerlo, sin embargo son tantos que ya no sé cuál es cuál y hay unos de los que ni me acuerdo, por lo que quiero darme un tiempo para sacar toda la información de los OCs y acomodarla para que me sea más sencillo escribir acerca de ellos xD

También en caso de que ya no les guste el fic o el rumbo que está tomando y decidan que ya no quieren que su OC aparezca… sólo díganlo y lo sacaré o no lo pondré D:

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Miranda Kliese**

**Kimiko-sama**

**Marievolo Kruriat**

**Hakurei-Kai**


End file.
